A Homecoming Settle
by Novalion
Summary: Ludwig Von Koopa returns home after a two year trip abroad. However, not everyone is happy to see his arrival back home which generates a fair amount of tension among two originally close brothers. An attempt to fix the problem by Lemmy only sees the three of them drawn into an interesting and potentially life changing situation. [LARRY X LUDWIG X LEMMY]
1. Five Years

A/N: Serious warning about this fic - it contains slash (LarryXLudwig and later on, LarryXLudwigXLemmy) so if you are offended / triggered by homosexual & incestual pairings, I advise that you leave. If that doesn't bother you though, enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>To say that things had changed quite a bit over the past few years was a bit of an understatement if you asked Larry Koopa. Five years had been spent in the making of a great new world, the Mushroom Kingdom notwithstanding. Despite the constant efforts to dominate the prosperous kingdom, it seemed that their most effective defense was always two plumbers. So it wasn't any surprise that morale would fall to an all-time low after the last few defeats. But life went on as normal nonetheless.<p>

Larry walked down a hallway, looking solemnly out the window down to the courtyard below - the newest recruits were training hard for their deployment next week. He gave a sigh as he watched. Normally he'd be the one down there barking the orders and zapping their behinds with his scepter, but that duty was quickly filled by Junior when it was felt that he was old enough to take command.

Like father, like son; he was shouting insults at the troops to move faster. Move faster, hop higher, be smarter and quicker. Except there were more colourful words to be had.

Larry just tried to ignore it and returned back to his room. Even if he was now a teenager, his room still bore the remnants of an earlier time - his posters of various rock bands that he was a fan of, his electric bass guitar sitting idly by in the corner, star stickers lined everywhere on the walls, ceiling and door, a faint smell of pepperoni pizza. This was his safe haven. Except a new addition had been added to the wall of fame.

A medal, awarded by King Bowser Koopa himself, acknowledging his heroism and leadership of the Koopalings, whom he had led to victory over the domination of Ice Land. He was proud of that medal - it was something that showed he was finally acknowledged for his work. He was taken seriously for once, despite being the youngest of the group. Strength, courage, decisiveness, assertiveness and many more attributes contributed to Larry Koopa had been spoken by a proud King Bowser. He remembered that everyone clapped for him.

He gave a glance at a picture sitting on his desk - Bowser, Junior and his siblings all posing happily with Larry straight in the middle, taken at the awards ceremony. To his left, the eldest brother, Ludwig Von Koopa. A wistful expression came over his face - of all the Koopalings to leave home...

Expressing an interest in travel, Bowser gave Ludwig permission to leave the castle. That was almost two years ago now. The way he felt when Ludwig told everyone the news with such childish glee...

Larry gave a non-committal grunt and put the picture down. He didn't want to be reminded.

What to do? It was just a bit after lunch, so he was feeling sleepy. Perhaps falling asleep to some tunes would help ease Larry out of his boredom. It took no time for him to pull out his phone, plug in his faithful headphones and select a track in the comfort of his own bed.

Suddenly, he was grabbed on the shoulder. Instinctively he rolled over and shot straight up, the sudden movement jostling his headphones from his ears. In a daze, he looked around and saw that the culprit was Iggy.

"Iggy? What are you doing in my room?" He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Larry, it's dinner time." Iggy replied matter-of-factly, looking at his brothers confused expression. "Have you been napping again?"

"Ugh, maybe. What time is it?"

Iggy checked his watch. "Quarter past the hour of seven."

"What?" He had been sleeping for six hours! "Damn, it feels like I just fell asleep."

"Tired, huh? Well you better hurry up, everyone is waiting downstairs."

Larry waved his brother off, mostly to get him out of his room. "I'll be down in a minute, just tell them to start without me."

Iggy just laughed as he walked out. "Oh don't worry, they have."

Larry heaved a sigh at this and got up off his bed - figures. Damn family. He loved them to bits and pieces but they never waited for him to come downstairs. Then again, he hadn't even heard the bell go off. "I must have really been out of it." He mumbled to himself as he left his bedroom, headphones still around his neck.

Everyone was well into their dinner when he finally arrived at the dining hall. As soon as he sat down at the table, a servant came over immediately with a plate of food, still hot and steaming straight from the oven. Just like any self-respecting koopa would like it. By the time he had started, everyone was about halfway done. Strangely enough, Larry noted the lack of chatter from everyone. Everyone was unusually quiet and subdued. He caught Lemmy's gaze across from him and, like the others, seemed a bit restless. It was obvious he wanted to ask what was going on.

Larry felt the urge to speak up as well when a voice from up the end of the table interrupted him first. "Ahem." King Bowser cleared his throat, all the Koopalings eyes looking at him expectantly. "Now that Larry is here, I think it's time I reveal the surprise that I've been teasing you all with."

"Yes, your Teasingness, I think it is imperative you open the letter." Kamek said, who had been standing there expectantly. Larry raised an eyebrow at this - whatever it was, it was very important.

An envelope was held in Bowser's hand, a mite bit too small for him it seemed, but his surprisingly nimble fingertips managed to secure the letter within. Larry noted that the envelope was opened beforehand indicating that Bowser knew the contents already. Nonetheless, he watched with curosity as he shovelled food in his mouth.

The King cleared his throat and began to read the letter. "Dear Beloved Family of the Koopa Kingdom," He started. "My travels have been well. The chance to see the cultures of many different kingdoms has been a very rewarding experience for myself, however I yearn for the comforts of home after two years away. If you have not destroyed my room and turned it into another one of Roy's fitness centers, I seek permission to return for a brief period of time at my lovely home and hopefully be able to regale some tales of my adventures. Yours Faithfully, Sir Ludwig Von Koopa."

As soon as Bowser put the letter down, there was a deep silence over the table. Everyone was looking at each other with quizzical expressions, seemingly trying to process what they had just heard. But then Kamek spoke up and confirmed their suspicions instantly.

"To put it into perspective, Master Ludwig will be returning home finally. He has been granted permission and will be here at the end of the week."

Suddenly loud chatters broke out across the table, to which Bowser broke into a smile. Truth be told, he hadn't seen the Koopalings this excited in a while. It was somewhat heartwarming to hear them so enthusiastic about the homecoming of a sibling.

Larry suddenly felt like he was being shaken - two big dark hands had grasped his stomach and shoulder, Morton's voice ringing obsessively in his ear.

"Larry Larry isn't that amazing! Ludwig is coming back! Oh man you must be so excited! I'm so excited even though we never got along well I mean who cares!"

Despite the queasiness from being shaken so hard with a stomach full of food, Larry couldn't help but laugh in the moment. Ludwig was coming back! After two years of little to no contact from him! He flashed his excitable older brother a grin, knowing that deep down inside that although he was a little bit excited he was also feeling that tension in his stomach. It wasn't from nervousness, but something else.

Still it seemed to be cause for celebration.

"So," He asked curiously, trying to figure what was the plan thought out. "What are we doing for him? Party, evening out, fancy ball?"

Bowser waved a dismissive hand. "Nah nah, nothing too fancy. Just a welcome home lunch or something. Cook up some of his favourite dishes and send him on his way... but if you want to take your brother out to fine dining, that's your choice."

Larry turned red in the face at this, seemingly indignant. "It was a suggestion!" He said, wanting to save face. "I wouldn't do that. You wouldn't catch me in one of those awful fancy places."

"Larry, relax," Bowser said with a grin. "I'm only pulling your leg. I know your dislike for those kind of places."

He shared an uneasy laugh along with his siblings, before everyone began to leave the dining hall - Larry watched as Lemmy and Iggy wandered off together, chattering excitedly about Ludwig. He just wrinkled his nose at this and went back to his food - he noted that the two were always a close pair considering their vastly different interests. He often wondered how either of them would react to the other if they decided to seperate for whatever reason. Probably the same thing that happened between himself and Ludwig.

He knew he'd think about it. He knew that when the King had read the name of the person who had sent the letter, Larry knew that he would be reminded of their last moments together all those years ago. Was he still angry? Perhaps just a little bit. Time had seemingly dulled the pain, but this plain reminder had bought everything back to the surface. Prodding a piece of his steak forcefully with his fork, he thought bitterly to himself that if Lemmy tried to cheer him up (Iggy certainly wouldn't give a shit, nor would Roy or Wendy, Morton would just devolve in his asinine rantings and Junior would only act interested to use the information against him later - little twerp) he would throw it back in his face.

After all, Lemmy didn't know what it was like to lose your other half. Sure, he and Ludwig weren't twins but god damn it felt like that sometimes.

Larry gave a small 'hmpf' and got up from his seat, bidding the rest of the koopas behind a quiet goodbye before returning upstairs.

His bed still felt warm and inviting when he rolled over onto it, staring at the ceiling for a very long time. Would Ludwig forget about what had happened on his departure or would he still be reeling from it years later? A sick part of Larry wanted his brother to feel bad, even if it was for a second. But it was Ludwig; to put him into more friendly terms, he was an outright sociopath. It was more likely that he had gotten over it when he boarded the airship to start his magnificent journey.

The end of the week.

That was way too soon.

* * *

><p>Characters (C) Nintendo<p> 


	2. Angry Riffs

A/N: Stick with me on this - there'll be some drama and whatnot to set up the story.

* * *

><p>Usually, a Friday morning would be simple; get up, go downstairs for breakfast, run back up to the rumpus room with a piece of toast in his mouth, commandeer the couch and watch TV. Waste the day not working, playing tennis downstairs in the gym and practicing his guitar skills. Of course, Ludwig had to go and throw a spanner in the work. Because today was the day he would be escorted from Darkwind International Airport to Castle Koopa, specifically at lunch time.<p>

Preparations were underway upstairs, but Larry was always absent from helping out. As the day grew closer, Bowser had cracked the whip (surprisingly, not literally) and was getting every recruit in his castle to go every which way from their usual duties to set things up for this special occasion. Larry knew he was supposed to be helping them but with the imminent arrival of his brother, his enthusiasm for the homecoming was trickling away slowly, replaced with an acquired dislike of the attention that he was getting.

With all the chaos though, no one had noticed that Larry shirked from his duties. Instead he felt content to stick by his Friday rules a little bit and kill some time with tennis... well, it was more like hitting the ball against the gym wall constantly, but it was better than nothing.

Only ten minutes passed before he heard someone knocking loudly on the glass divider behind him. This caused him to lose focus and he proceeded to stumble over his own feet, before looking up and automatically giving whoever did that a filthy look. The victim of his glare was Lemmy, who had seemingly ignored Larry's fumble and his irritance at being interrupted.

"Larry, what are you doing down here?" He asked, shutting the glass door behind him. He gave Larry a skeptical look when he said nothing, electing to pick up his tennis ball and go back to his swinging. "Larry..."

"What?" Larry said coldly, concentrating on the ball.

Lemmy folded his arms. "How come you're not upstairs helping with the table?"

"I'm not good with setting tables."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's why." He replied sarcastically. "Larry, I'm not stupid. You know how rude you're being at the moment?"

Larry's fingers tightened around his racquet. "You're one to talk."

"What's wrong with you Larry? Ever since we found out that Ludwig's coming back, you've been mopey and angry a lot more than usual," He didn't flinch when Larry caught the ball and gave him a glare. "Something bothering you?"

"Nothing you would exactly know about."

"I'm seven years older than you." Lemmy deadpanned, folding his arms.

Larry couldn't help but give a short laugh at that. "Of course. As we all know, the older you are the more wise you become!" He said, throwing the sarcasm back with full force.

"Age and maturity are not linked, despite what you might think. I might be a bit more immature than you Larry, but that doesn't mean I'm still a child."

"Words, words, words." Larry dismissed. "Look Lemmy, it's none of your business how I feel."

"But I thought with Ludwig coming back you'd be excited, Larry. I know you and him were close like me and Iggy. What's the deal? Did something happen? There can't be another reason for ditching this-"

The tennis ball was served with a lot more force, the reverberating thwack silencing Lemmy for a brief moment. "You wouldn't know what it's like, Lem," Larry said lowly. "You wouldn't know. You and Iggy, Morton and Roy, Roy and Wendy, Junior and King Dad; you had your own little groups and did it ever occur to you to even ask me how I was feeling? Of course not, because you were all happy and nothing had been lost to you."

Lemmy felt his stomach twist horribly. Words only came out of his mouth when he sufficiently composed himself. "I... I thought you were doing fine." He said genuinely. "That's why I didn't ask."

"I was excited for a little bit when we found out that he was coming back... Just a little bit though."

A realisation struck Lemmy."... You guys... you guys fought?"

Larry looked slowly to him, his knuckles turning white from the tremendous grip he had on his racquet still. "Imagine if Iggy said terrible things about you because you acted a little sad about him leaving."

Lemmy however, just shook his head. "No way, there's now way Ludwig would be like that..." He quickly saw that apparently was the wrong thing to say.

"I knew you wouldn't understand!"

"Larry..."

"Lemmy, why don't you go upstairs and throw that party for him and give him my regards?"

The sounds of the tennis ball hitting the wall was the only thing that followed Lemmy when he exited the gym and made his way up to the dining room in silence; what had he stumbled upon? This was the first time he had heard it in two years... had Larry been carrying all that weight on his shoulders? Ludwig certainly didn't say anything about it in the emails that he had been receiving from him... then it suddenly hit Lemmy. That's why he hadn't been inquiring much about Larry at all. Anything related to that was strictly formal. Why didn't he see it before?!

"So Lem," Iggy spoke as his brother had returned. "Where's Larry?"

The words that Larry had spoke to Lemmy cut into his heart deeply. The harsh tone, the seething malice behind them all... but inside, Lemmy knew that Larry didn't mean it. He was merely a means of venting the frustration on. So he just defaulted to his usual demeanor. "In his room. I think he's sick or something."

Iggy nodded thoughtfully as he put the napkins down on the table. "That makes sense. I have noticed he has been looking off this week."

Lemmy, in a quick thought as he gazed over to the gym entrance, suddenly saw it too.

He wished he hadn't been too late though.

He cared about Larry.

* * *

><p>A loud cheer greeted Ludwig as he attempted a formal entrance into the dining hall, although it was more like a tired stumble masked as a stylish walk. Nonetheless, his dull face lit up like a torch as the entire crowd of his siblings sitting at the table.<p>

"Ludwig, my boy!" Bowser shouted out heartily, thumping a hand on his son's back. "How are you?"

Ludwig gave a small chuckle, still flustered by the surprise. "Oh, just fine King Dad. A bit tired, mind you..."

Bowser led him to his seat. "Well that's because you've had a long trip back. Don't worry, we'll let you go as soon as you eat something. You must be starving!"

"Indeed, indeed I am," Ludwig intoned, thinking about how what he only had in the morning was an apple. A tasty snack, but hardly filling. Truth be told he was feeling the pangs of nervousness at returning home, for more reasons than one. But as soon as he had walked in the doors of the great castle, his true home and had been greeted warmly by a captive audience, Ludwig knew that he could settle down easily.

As Bowser clapped as a signal for the cooks to prepare the food, questions began to fire at Ludwig from his excitable siblings.

"Ludwig, you're so thin!" Wendy observed, prompting the well traveled Koopaling to look at his stomach. "How did you do that?!"

"Well," He said confidently. "I took a hiking trip up Mount Everest with some of the local humans there."

"Didja climb up the top Luddy?" Lemmy asked excitedly.

"That wouldn't be entirely out of character." Iggy deadpanned, his arms folded with a tiny smile on his snout.

Ludwig shook his head. "Unfortunately not," He replied. "I walked a fair distance though. I have some pictures if any of you want to see."

"Yes please!" Lemmy replied. "Didja have fun, Luddy?!"

"It was perilous, but indeed I did have a bit of fun."

As the servants began to pile out of the kitchen holding platefuls of food, Ludwig was immediately confronted with his favourite food; Cheep-Cheep meunière. The fragrent waft of seafood rose over the table, as everyone began to get their servings of food too.

Ludwig, after tucking his napkin into his plastron, noticed that Lemmy (who was sitting right next to him) was bouncing up and down on his seat excitedly. He gave him a look, which prompted him to ask a question.

"Ludwig! How was the circus?! That one in... uh... what is that place called?"

"Paris?"

Lemmy clapped. "Yes! That's it! I remember you said you had visited the circus in Paris in one of your emails and I forgot to reply back! So how was that?"

"It was pretty amazing," Ludwig said. "But I don't think it'd be for you, Lem. They were more like acrobatic performers than clowns."

"Hey that's awesome!" He laughed, not taking offense at all. "You know I've always wanted to be an acrobatic clown!"

Ludwig smiled and began to eat. "You got the skills for it, that's for sure."

Roy, sitting from the opposite side of the table, grunted. "So ya climbed a mountain, didja?"

"Yes, I believe that is what I said Roy." Ludwig intoned, shooting him a look across from the table.

"What else didja do, egghead?"

Ludwig tutted and cut a piece of his food casually. "Nothing that would interest you; I guess you could say it was a cultural excursion."

There was a slight pause and then Roy spoke again.

"Well didja visit any nude beaches at least? Get a look at some of the hotties?"

Ludwig choked and dropped his fork, while everyone stared ludicrously at the pink Koopaling who gave a shrug. "What?!" He asked, Bowser roaring with laughter in the background. "It's a legitimate question!"

"And quite personal, I assure you!" The eldest said with a furiously red face. "Why don't you ask me if I've bedded one of them too?!"

Iggy ate nervously as everyone looked at Roy for his answer, purely on the assumption that he'd take that question seriously.

"... Well, did you?"

"Dude!" Morton scolded, although he wasn't trying very hard to stifle his giggling as he looked at Ludwig, whose expressions was nothing short of legendary.

"Hah!" Bowser exclaimed, catching the look on his eldest son's face immediately. "That's my boy!"

Roy's sunglasses nearly fell off his snout when he stared down at his brother with the most dumbfounded of expressions. "No way," He murmured. "No way, you did, didn't you?!"

Junior looked readily confused and when his father was too busy laughing too hard to compose himself he turned to Kamek for help, who just seemed to look away and act like he wasn't listening instead taking interest at a smudge on one of the windows.

The eldest at the center of it could do nothing but stare down at his nosey pink brother with a furious look and eat his food in a deadpan manner. "It was just one night!" He admitted. "We were both drunk and she wanted to know..."

Wendy looked positively horrified at this as did Iggy, but everyone else was laughing at this sudden revelation.

"You da man, Luddy!" Roy said, doing finger guns at him while Ludwig dug his head into his hands in complete embarassment.

As soon as Bowser calmed down enough, he began to do gentle motions with his hands. "Alright children calm down," He said, earning another glare from Ludwig. "Don't ride poor Ludwig too hard, he's exhausted." He had to admit though, he was legitimately impressed; he figured that Ludwig would be too busy with his excursions and goals to bed someone. Well then again, two years by yourself would make anyone crazy for love.

When the atmosphere died down and Ludwig felt confident enough to speak up again, he just suddenly noted the unusual thing that had been scratching at the back of his mind since he arrived but couldn't put his finger on. But it had suddenly hit him.

"Where's Larry?" He asked, prompting everyone to look around in confusion. No one had noticed that Larry wasn't there.

"What? Where is Larry?" Bowser asked, his voice raising to levels of offense. "Kamek, where is Larry?!"

"Your Laughingness, I have no idea," The Magikoopa replied, looking over the table. "I did overhear Master Lemmy saying he had encountered him twenty minutes before Master Ludwig's arrival."

Bowser suddenly switched to Lemmy, snapping his fingers at him. "Lemmy, where's your idiot brother? He's missing out big time."

"Uh... I... uh," Lemmy stuttered, eyes moving from Bowser to Ludwig. Think! Larry coming down here would just make it bad... but he should tell them! But Larry would get in trouble. Oh no, he thought, they're staring at me! Quick, say something! "He said that he felt sick... said that he didn't want anyone to catch it or something." He replied meekly.

"Nonsense!" Bowser exclaimed. "He looked perfectly healthy to me! Kamek, did Larry look sick to you or anything?!"

"Not that I've seen, your Observantness."

"See, excuses then! Someone go upstairs and get him down here! He is being disrespectful and missing out on a good celebration!"

As Lemmy began to say that wasn't a good idea, he noticed something in the doorway. Turning to look over his shoulder, Larry was standing there - the timing could not be any more perfect. He was standing at the door with a flat expression, looking completely like he was not with them at the moment. But he seemed to acknowledge Bowser's words.

"Sorry," He said flatly, walking around to the last empty seat next to Junior. "I got caught up on something."

Bowser narrowed his eyes at him. "Caught up on something more important than Ludwig's return?"

Ludwig held out a hand to placate his father. "King Dad, it is okay," He said, meeting Larry's gaze for a brief moment; he saw nothing but malice from his brother so he quickly looked back to Bowser as shivers went up his spine. "I'm sure Lawrence had something to do and it is none of our businesses what it was."

Beside him, Lemmy was looking at his oldest brother with a look. He had caught that gaze between the two brothers instantly, confirming what Larry had told him and what he himself was speculating on. Down in his chest, he was having a bad feeling about this. Iggy nudged him.

"What's Larry's deal?" He whispered to him. "He doesn't seem all that excited to see him..."

Lemmy just shrugged, keeping his mouth shut with a forkful of food.

Everyone ate in silence for a while, Larry having dug into his food straight away before he looked up. "So... Ludwig."

"Lawrence." Ludwig said casually.

"How was the trip? Everything to your liking?"

The eldest had no emotion in his face. "Yes, it was indeed a very rewarding trip Lawrence. Thank you for asking."

"Good. At least someone came out happy on all this."

The atmosphere felt very tense all of a sudden, and everyone looked at each other unsure what to do; Bowser was suppressing the urge to speak up and do something about it and, from Lemmy's point of view, Ludwig seemed to be ignoring Larry outright. However, what Bowser couldn't do, Roy suddenly did.

"Larry," He said, giving him a stern look through his sunglasses. "Are you on your period or something? Cheer up, the egghead is back!"

"Charming." Iggy deadpanned, suddenly less interested in his food now. Lemmy turned to Roy now with eyes wide open, shaking his head subtly to try and indicate to his dumbass brother not to go there. But judging by the way Larry returned the glare, it was too late.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" He said irritably. "I asked how he was."

Roy folded his arms. "You don't seem very excited. For a little twerp like you, you should shitting your shell that he's back."

"Roy..." Bowser growled lowly, flashing him a venomous glare when Junior giggled at the inappropiate language being used.

"No, King Dad, let me for one second; I gotta figure out why Larry's got some sand stuck up his vagina."

"I am not a twerp," Larry countered as Bowser dug his face into his hand. "I am nothing like Ludwig, okay?"

Ludwig bristled at that comment, but said nothing.

"Hey, that's just uncalled for!" Roy exclaimed. "You think ya can upstage Ludwig on his return home?! I oughta teach ya some manners, ya little punk!" He punctuated his threat by pounding his fists together; however Larry seemed unfazed by this and continued eating his food like it was no big deal.

Ludwig spoke up. "Roy, I appreciate your support but please, don't worry about it. Lawrence and I just need to settle something between ourselves, that is all. At least that is how I can explain his less-than-stellar behaviour at the table at this moment."

The burly Koopaling seemed to back down at this. "Alright Kooks, but ya tell me if he starts being a' asshole again." He mumbled, shoving another piece of his meal into his mouth.

Larry suddenly pulled himself away from the table. "I'm done - am I excused now?" He looked at Bowser for an answer, who just stared back at his dead faced son with an annoyed expression. But a quick consulation through everyone at the table knew that things would get bad if he made him stay, so he did the smartest thing that he could think of.

"You can go," He stopped Larry with a firm grip on his arm. "But we will talk about this later, got it?"

The expression he gave his father back was nothing short of challenging his authority. "Sure, I could waste an hour or two." With that, he shoved his arm out and meandered out of the dining hall in silence. Ludwig had a vice grip on his utensils as everyone looked at him.

"That... was awkward," Wendy commented with a raised brow. "You guys had a fight?"

Ludwig nodded solemnly. "Yes. I thought he would be over it by now but... I guess not."

"You'd think he'd have enough respect to conduct himself peacefully at your homecoming lunch though!" Bowser said irritably, half-thinking about chasing Larry upstairs and deploying some of his rigid discipline; the only thing stopping him at the moment was his obligation to celebrate Ludwig's return.

"King Dad, it is fine," Ludwig sighed. "We will sort it out among ourselves soon enough. Even with Lawrence's behaviour, I still appreciate all the work you guys and the chefs have done for me. You really have made me feel like I'm home again."

"No problems, Ludwig. You were missed very dearly around here."

"Not by Larry, it seems..." Iggy mumbled.

"I will admit, that is disheartening indeed... but I won't let it ruin the fact that you all did this for me and you have my thanks." Ludwig commented with a brief smile, earning a choir of "you're welcome" all around the table. Nothing much from that point onward was said, aside from Ludwig telling the tale of how he was travelling with a bunch of tourists around Australia and commenting on the various funny cultural things they had. He waited patiently for everyone to finish their food before he got up from his seat.

"I think I will take my leave now everyone, if that is okay?"

Bowser leaned back in his chair. "Of course, Ludwig. You can head back up and do whatever you want now."

"Yeah we'll be around doing our own things!" Lemmy added in, which gave a reassuring feel to the eldest.

He brushed his large blue hair back with a tired hand. "I will see you all later." Ludwig said, bidding farewell to his family and the servants as he left the dining hall. The castle was different, but it still had that warm inviting feeling to it. Then again, it was where he had been raised his whole life. It was truly his home, no matter how many days he'd spend in a condo on the shores of Italy. This was something familiar, something comfortable and Ludwig was glad to be back in it.

As he wandered down the hallway towards his room, he noted that Larry's door was slightly ajar with light streaming out of it and the gentle strums of his electric bass guitar. Ludwig stood out of sight for a brief moment, listening in his playing; the gentleness had given way to more sharp playing. It cascaded into a fully fledged song which, to his observation, obviously held a bit of anger behind the way he played the notes. It was a song wholly unfamiliar to him, but the indecipherable lyrics probably held meaning to Larry and Larry only.

He contemplated interrupting the angry jam session, but Ludwig felt that it wasn't his place. He instead returned to his room, finding his suitcase there ready to be unpacked, but instead opted to immediately roll into bed.

The thumping of the bass, funnily enough, was what lulled him into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Characters (C) Nintendo<p> 


	3. An Invitation

A/N: It'll stop doing the 'day-in-the-life' segments as the plot goes on - I'm just hoping to set up the relationships between the characters in small chunks.

* * *

><p>It took Ludwig a moment to remember where he was when he suddenly jostled himself awake by some unknown thing. A groggy observation of his surroundings deduced that he was in his room and the memories of what had happened before came to the forefront. A small yawn rolled out of his mouth as he looked over at his bedside table - 12:51am, said the alarm clock. Ludwig felt sleep drunk, despite seemingly have gotten a good twelve hours of sleep.<p>

The familiar sounds of Castle Koopa at midnight were all there - the rumbling of volcanic activity in the distance, the bubbling of the lava outside of his window, the nightly guards doing rhythmic stomps around the castle grounds ever vigilantly scouting for any signs of anything even thinking about making an attack on the castle. If you were born or, in the Koopalings case, adopted into this life one would come to expect the safety of home wherever one went.

A strange sight in the Dark Lands that night though was the prominence of the full moon. It was a stark contrast to the grim surroundings of the land it shone upon.

Ludwig hummed to himself in thought before he decided to indulge in a bit of midnight snacking to help him along into the morning.

The hallway that spanned the rooms of the Koopalings was dark. The eye adjusted to the dark would be able to see the various decorations and doors just fine, but Ludwig found himself stepping into the dark void, temporarily forgetting where he was at the moment. It was obviously a bad habit from the days of sleeping in hotels where the lights were on constantly.

However he adjusted pretty quickly and began to walk silently towards the main stairwell. His eyes came upon Larry's door once again and, even in the darkness, he could see that the door was slightly ajar. Either he was out or he had just forgotten to close the door and was sleeping soundly. The two scenarios gave Ludwig little care nonetheless but he felt it necessary to close the door - Larry valued his privacy.

The castle was a desolate and foreboding place at nighttime. Ludwig always had fond memories of intense hide-and-seek with his siblings. It was like being in a real life horror movie. A brief smirk came over his face as he recalled the time Lemmy had climbed into a suit of armor and scared him and Morton as they were investigating the foyer.

All the servants had been dismissed for the night which left the kitchen empty. Ludwig wished that the service was constant but he guessed that servants had to sleep too. Besides he wouldn't get chewed out by the chefs for stealing snacks. They are a bunch of grumps, he thought bitterly to himself.

For some stupid reason he intended on eating back upstairs in his bedroom. But his attention was caught by a flickering blue light at the end of the hallway, which meant one thing; someone was up in the rumpus room. Ludwig's curious part of his brain wanted him to go and investigate, go and check out what was going on. He was still riding on that social high from the lunch before and having someone to talk to for the night was an appealing idea. So he gave in and wandered up, the sounds of television getting louder.

The door gave a mighty squeak as it opened, making the occupant on the Koopa couch jump slightly. "Oh... it's you." Larry said, hiding his slight bemusement at the sight of Ludwig looking like a stoner with his tired expression and holding a firm grip around a bag of chips.

"Of course." Ludwig said wryly, not even waiting for a response. Instead he opted to sit down a fair distance from him, although Larry regarded the sudden intrusion with a firm glare. "I see what you're doing," Ludwig said, staring at the television. "And I'm not going to move."

Larry folded his arms. "Why? You going to make my life even more shitty?"

"What are you talking about?" Ludwig muttered as ate a chip. "Don't be so overdramatic, Lawrence."

"Overdramatic? You're a fucking drama queen!"

The eldest sighed and put his chips to the side - he didn't want to argue now. Not at this time of night. He just wanted to be pleasant.

"Look, what do you want me to say?"

Larry sneered. "An apology would be a start, but I'm sorry I forgot I was talking to Ludwig Von Sociopath! Of course I wouldn't get an apology! He's way too far above that!"

Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose at this. "If you had put aside the petty drama for that one moment today I would have been more than happy to issue you an apology. But instead you decided to devolve and humiliate not only myself, but yourself and King Dad!"

"Petty drama?!" Larry felt a burning sensation in his throat, something that usually accompanied an angry fireball shortly afterwards. "You know what was petty drama, Ludwig?! The way you acted to me when you were leaving!"

"You were acting like a child, Lawrence! I'm sorry but I couldn't deal with it at that moment. If that hurt your feelings then I wish that wasn't the case but..."

"All I said was that I didn't want you to leave. And you blow up in my face about it, saying that I was too attached to you and was being too melodramatic! Do you think I appreciated those words playing in my head as I watched you leave the castle two years ago?"

"Lawrence, please-"

"Fuck you, Ludwig!" Larry snapped. "I know you're just making excuses, so why don't you shut up and spare me them!"

In the midst of this, Ludwig felt as if his stomach was going to eat itself. Larry's sharp voice had snapped him out of his exhaustion and he was on full panic mode internally. That wasn't the reason, not at all!

"Larry," He said lowly, which to his expectations had caught his brother's attention immediately - Ludwig never addressed Larry by his casual moniker unless it was serious. "Please listen to me; I really do apologize for my reaction then and my subsequent lack of communication with you. Believe me, there is a very good reason for that I did what I did, even if you might not believe or think it was the right thing to do."

Larry was completely still, as if he was processing his reply through a failing angry filter in his mind. "So, you think an apology will just be good enough? What reason did you have to sever ties with me for two years?"

"It is... something that I should not reveal the nature of."

"Of course." He mumbled, folding his arms and looking away. Trust Ludwig to be completely secretive and have about as much emotional output as a brick wall.

Ludwig sighed heavily. "I wish we did not part on bad terms though. I just hope that you'll accept my apology and understand that I wasn't mean to you because I was just being arrogant. There is a very particular reason behind it."

"And you won't tell me what it is because...?"

"Believe me, you will not want to know."

Larry gave his own sigh back of pure annoyance and threw his hands up as he got up off the couch. "There's a magical reason behind all this two years of suffering I've endured and you won't even tell me! I'm not fucking stupid Ludwig! How can I know your apology is sincere?!" He began to stomp out of the room, presumably back to his bedroom. "Did you even feel a little bit of regret during your trip? Because if you did, I'll be very surprised!"

The door slam made Ludwig jump briefly before his whole body began to feel like it was made of concrete. He stared into the void of the now black television screen, having been turned off in Larry's rage, and hugged his knees.

"Every day."

* * *

><p>A chattering excited voice bought Ludwig back from his sleep, light immediately filling his vision with blinding streams through the window. He gave a grumbly moan as he tried to shield himself from the vile particles hitting him before pulling himself up.<p>

"Woah, Luddy!" Morton exclaimed. "Were ya sleepin' in the rumpus room the whole time?"

Ludwig gave his brother a blank look, trying to remember where he was and why he was in there. The conversation with Larry last night... that was why he was here. He must have fallen asleep on the couch.

"Yeah." He said simply, noting Morton now discovering the bag of opened chips and helping himself.

"I was gonna play Super Tennis Smash, you know get a bit of practice on Larry because he's really really good at it and I want to beat him one day and see the stupid look on his face when I kick him straight in the tail, you know what I mean? Oh right, sorry you probably don't want to talk about him you two are still fighting it seems-"

"Shhhhhh Morton," Ludwig mumbled, silencing his chatty brother by planting the palm of his hand straight onto his face. "Shhhh. I'll leave now." And indeed he did, leaving Morton bewildered beyond belief but ultimately dropping it in favour of the tempting thought of winning over his arrogant cheating brother for once.

The conversation from last night followed Ludwig all the way out and he felt a sick sense of pleasure derived from Larry getting displeased at a loss, even if it was as petty as a video game.

A quick trip to the ensuite bathroom in his bedroom made him look a little bit more presentable and Ludwig was faced with the entire day at his leisure. What to do?

His eyes stupidly went to Larry's bedroom door, wondering if any of their relationship could be salvaged from last night. However, he saw no stock in attempting that again especially with everyone up.

Seeing as how the castle had changed a bit in his absence, Ludwig found it fair to take a trip down memory lane and explore at his own leisure. He didn't go very far however, as he was drawn into the chattering voice of Junior somewhere on the second floor hallway. His curious streak led him into a large room shaped a bit like an art museum, with paintings of many things hung on each wall. Ludwig observed that they were in the same sort of immature style.

Hasty and swiped about on the canvas with no real purpose, although some of the pictures actually featured something in their design. He was looking at a particularly expressive portrait of Castle Koopa itself when Kamek and Junior appeared from around the corner.

"Ah, Master Ludwig!" The Magikoopa exclaimed at his presence. "I see you've found Junior's art hall! How does it look?"

Ludwig scratched his chin. "It is interesting. I distinctly recall having been told about it in one of my emails. Wasn't this one of the storage areas though?"

"Indeed it was, but His Encouragingness insisted that Junior's talent at art be expanded further upon and shown to the whole castle so he ordered to transfer all the storage from here down to the basement." Kamek explained, gesturing to the walls and ceilings. "We toiled day and night to make this room as presentable as possible."

Junior tugged at Ludwig's bracelet. "How did ya like my paintings?! Pretty cool, huh?!"

"Yeah, they're very good Junior." He replied.

"Well Junior, we've hung up your latest masterpiece so I think I'll be taking my leave," Kamek sidled up to Ludwig when Junior wasn't looking. "Actually this place exists because Junior painted on one of the walls and that collapsed it entirely."

Ludwig looked dumbfounded at this - was that paintbrush really that powerful?!

Well it explained why the dining hall had one wall that didn't match the rest of the room.

"See ya Kamek!" Junior said, waving the Magikoopa goodbye. "Isn't this cool? Pa is so awesome!"

Ludwig smiled at this. "Yeah he's a pretty fantastic father."

The pair walked through the gallery, Junior pointing out his favourite prized pieces to which Ludwig watched with some interest. However he expected the paintings to be drawn by a young child and as such seemed to be only there to amuse the youngest and keep him from demolishing the castle even further. Ludwig always thought that Bowser spoiled Junior rotten, but of course he would never say that to his face.

"So are you an' Larry still fighting?" Junior asked randomly, which made Ludwig stop in his tracks.

"Wha- why are you asking me that?"

Junior shrugged. "I dunno - he just seemed to hate you yesterday and you two seemed to like each other a lot before. I guessed you're still fighting."

That gave Ludwig pause, but he had to admit defeat on that. "Hm, indeed it is true. Lawrence and I had a disagreement before I left and he did not take it well."

"Well that sucks," Junior said matter-of-factly. "I don't like it when you two fight. It's not funny, it's just scary."

"I don't like it either."

Junior nodded. "Pa is really mad at Larry. He told me to go get him after breakfast and send him down to the throne room. I think Pa's punishing him."

Ludwig really couldn't care about Larry at that moment. In the present he felt that it was the right thing. After all, his feelings had changed from regret to mildly annoyed thanks to last night. "Lawrence did not conduct himself well at the party though. I am not surprised in the slightest."

"It still sucks though - I don't like being punished. I sometimes think about the good days when you and Larry always did evil things together. After you left, Larry stopped talking about you."

"I don't blame him."

"What were you fighting about?"

"He took something I said and made a big deal out of it, basically," Ludwig said. "He did not want me to leave and I was a bit stressed at the time so I snapped at him."

Junior sounded unconvinced by this, but nonetheless nodded. "Okay..."

"I didn't talk to him for the two years I was away because I was scared of how he'd react. Take note of this Junior; don't ever do that. It will just make things worse."

The little adoptive sibling just looked confused at this, wondering what the heck Ludwig was going on about. A shake of his head confirmed that Ludwig did not want to talk any further about it, and the pair walked back to the foyer where they happened to intersect Larry.

He stared at them as he walked out of the throne room looking somber and before he noticed Ludwig, somewhat regretful. However, it changed to a cold stare when he noted the presence of the two and scurried off back upstairs without a word. Ludwig flashed a glance to Junior, who just shrugged. As he watched the young one scurry away upstairs, Ludwig felt a pang of guilt enter his stomach at how he flatly refused to disclose the reason he was so moody that day.

He should have told him... but that meant jeopardizing everything.

"Well hopefully Larry understood what it means to be rude at lunch now," Bowser commented as he stomped out of the doorway, looking flustered like he was after he would get angry at something. His expression softened when Junior immediately hopped up onto his shoulder. "Hey buddy, what's up?"

"I was showing Luddy my art gallery!"

Ludwig nodded, hands behind his back. "They're very good paintings."

Bowser laughed uneasily at the mention of the gallery, obviously dredging up some bad memories. "Hey, that's wonderful. But anyway, I have to head off to a meeting."

"Boring!" Junior squeaked as he was put down.

"I know, it sucks. So you boys occupy yourselves for a while. I'll see you in a few."

Ludwig shook his head. "No problems, King Dad. I know how it is."

They bid their father farewell and the two split up. Ludwig found himself upstairs wandering aimlessly towards his room again, where he noted that Larry's door was shut.

He didn't feel the need to disturb him again.

* * *

><p>As fast as it had arrived, the day was drawing to a close. Ludwig had observed that Larry had not been seen for the most part of the day, bar the strange encounter with Junior sometime in the morning. Of course, the Koopaling was happy not to interfere with whatever Larry was going through and he did not desire another migraine to add to his weary brain. He was still getting used to the way time was in the Dark Lands and it was making him quite exhausted. He would be happy with dinner and then rolling into bed again... yes, that would be desirable.<p>

The sun began to bleed a magnificent shade of red as it disappeared over the horizon, although Ludwig wished it was on more better terms. He was still feeling anxious and antsy from the fight and his isolation from the others only enhanced that feeling. He didn't mean it of course, but he just felt like he had the life sucked out of him. Maybe he was still tired.

Still, Ludwig found himself occupied mainly with putting the many pictures he had taken throughout the two years of his journey into a photo album. They were all neatly categorized within the group of what place he visited. Next to him was his suitcase, laid out on his bed with clothes, souvenirs and many other things waiting to be organized. He hummed pleasantly to himself as he slid in another Russia photo, fond memories washing over him.

A knocking on his door interrupted his thoughts momentarily, but unlike most times, Ludwig just regarded it calmly. "Yes?"

"Erm, Sir Ludwig... sir?" A recruit opened his door meekly, standing to attention when the Koopaling just glanced strangely at him. "A message for you sir. From Sir Larry."

Ludwig was intrigued. "Larry?" He asked. "What does he want?"

"He says he wants to meet you in Neo Bowser City, sir. Something about wanting to make up to you or something."

"Well, I guess you know what it's for then." Ludwig deadpanned, although the message had certainly garnered his full attention now. What was Larry doing? What was he doing all the way in the city? He folded his arms and looked out his bedroom window, thinking to himself deep in thought. Curiosity again was niggling him to go...

The recruit shook his head. "No sir, I don't know a thing. And frankly it is none of my business." He looked a bit uneasy when his master didn't turn around. "What are you going to do, sir?"

A small sigh resonated from the Koopaling, and the recruit feared that he would probably have to tell Master Larry that Ludwig declined the invitation. However Ludwig appeased that by turning around and nodding. "I'll go." He said simply. "If he's all the way down in the city, it must be important."

"Sir, yes sir!" The recruit said and briskly began to walk out. "A driver will be waiting for you out the front!"

"Thanks. Dismissed."

The eldest raised a brow and continued his thoughtful gaze out the window - the paranoid part of him thought it might be a trap, but Larry wasn't THAT mad at him. Holy crap, he certainly hoped not. No, it was just the exhaustion talking. Everything was fine. They were family. Larry was an angry Koopa sometimes, but when it came to family he wouldn't hurt a fly. Perhaps he had calmed down and turned over a new leaf, so to speak.

Nonetheless, Ludwig didn't waste time. Door locked and driver waiting, he was flown by airship to Neo Bowser City where Larry would be waiting.

He thought of a million different ways the situation would play out. All he could think of was telling Larry the truth.

That made him even more nervous.

* * *

><p>Characters (C) Nintendo<p> 


	4. After Dinner

A/N: Plot twist? In a slash fic? Say it ain't so!

* * *

><p>Neo Bowser City was a sight to behold. On one hand, it was a far cry from the usual mode of design that Bowser insisted on with his architecture. But it seemed to be a very choice investment in the long run, as the city had seen a large amount of growth over the past few years. Ludwig distinctly recalled seeing it in the early stages of its life but never showed much interest in it as a whole. After all, a classical koopa like himself never did admire the neon trimmings and general atmosphere of the entire district.<p>

Nonetheless, he had to admit that from the sky it looked to be something pretty amazing. It was no surprise to him that Larry had asked him to come all the way out here, but for what? The question had been burning in his mind for the ten minute ride that felt like it was going way too slow for his tastes. But his tired mind wasn't coming up with any sort of explanation for this. He only had his intuition with him now.

Despite being in the Dark Lands, one would assume that Neo Bowser City would be the same as anywhere else. But on the contrary, it's geographical location assured that it was remarkably different in its environment. It had clear sunny skies and a sprinkle of nightly rainfalls to add to the noire of the streets.

The airship, one that had been converted into a small transportation cruiser, landed perfectly on a street of road. None of the inhabitants walking the streets seemed to care as much as they didn't take much notice to this.

Where they were now was dubbed the 'Classical District' - famed for its high class, old style architecture. Even in an ultra modern city, someone thought it was a good idea to include such a district in there. Ludwig didn't mind but he figured that the entire city could do well looking respectable instead of tacky.

What really got to him though was the fact that Larry was here. That was definitely confirmed when the driver stopped just outside a quiant restaurant sitting out on Main Street.

"Here we are," The driver grunted as the intercom to the passenger seat gave a small screech. "Where Master Lawrence asked me to take you."

Ludwig stared out through his window. "The restaurant?" He asked dumbly, not expecting the driver to hear him.

"Yep."

It was certainly old and rustic, but the place looked like it was very well taken care of. It seemed to be one of those old places that used to be an apartment complex, but was quickly converted into a business venture. The name of the restaurant - 'Koopero' - displayed itself proudly in its fancy, curved handwriting although it was hard to tell over the nightly rainfall.

Ludwig sighed and stood up. "Okay, thanks."

The bitter cold of the air hit him hard, but not enough to give him a headache. He was suffering through too many of those recently and the last thing he needed was to get brain freeze without even ingesting a single drink. The interior of the place was surprisingly warm and full of life though. It was a very thin place, only being wide enough to fit a bar and a row of tables along. Several customers were at the bar, ordering alcohol or whatever they served, wearing business casual attire.

"Master Ludwig!" The server suddenly called out, although no one seemed to pay much attention to the presence of a high ranking Koopaling. "You are here finally! I will show you to your table."

Ludwig walked uncertainly to the back end of the restaurant where he did indeed find Larry sitting quaintly at a table, looking off into nothing before he looked up and noticed that Ludwig had arrived.

"Hey Ludwig." He said uneasily, gesturing to the empty chair before him and giving a small nod to the server, who exited without a word. "Glad you could make it."

"This is very... unusual, Lawrence." Ludwig commented, looking around. "Why are we here?"

Larry handed him a menu and began to flip through his. "It's a long story..."

"You got me here. I'm all ears."

"Maybe you should order something first?"

Knowing Larry's way of conversation, Ludwig minutely consulted the menu; it was minimal, but on the plus side it did feature some things that he had not even thought about for a while. He was finding it hard to decide due to his overwhelming curiosity.

Larry had apparently noticed, because he was looking up over his own menu. "Alright... uh, how can I start?"

"How about when I saw you walking out from the throne room?"

"Good plan as any..." The koopaling conceded.

* * *

><p><em>He grumbled angrily to himself - being ordered around by Junior, now he was going to get a lecture like he was some kid! He wasn't a kid! He was all grown up now, and King Dad thinks he can bully him. Fuck him, he didn't understand anyway.<em>

_Those were the thoughts of Larry Koopa as he walked impatiently around the throne room, awaiting a fate that he was too familiar with, but did not seem to care much about. It was more annoying than anything else. Knowing Bowser, he would probably parrot what Ludwig had said last night; he was an 'embarrassment' and whatnot._

_He didn't have much time to think to himself, as the doors to the almighty room slammed open and Bowser stomped in, looking as angry as he possibly could be. If Larry didn't know any better, he'd figure that he had just come back from scolding the recruits or something._

_"Right, now..." He started, narrowing his eyes at his son's indignant posturing. This was going to be a tough time. "We need to talk about your behaviour yesterday."_

_Larry shrugged. "What about it? I'm allowed to act how I like in my own home, aren't I?"_

_"Not when you're having someone who has been away for two years! It was a celebration Larry Koopa, and you embarrassed yourself and everyone else there with your attitude! Did you even think about how poor Ludwig must have felt when you treated him poorly?"_

_"Perhaps he should treat others less poorly then!" The Koopaling rebutted, folding his arms. "Maybe he wouldn't act so shitty when he gets it thrown back at him!"_

_Bowser slammed his fist onto his throne. "Ludwig did nothing wrong to you! You two hadn't talked to each other for two years! How could he possibly be mean to you?!"_

_"Because you wouldn't understand! He was mean to me!"_

_"When? How?! Last I heard, you weren't even speaking to him through your emails!"_

_Larry clenched his fists in rage. "He told me to fuck off before he left, King Dad! How could I not be angry at him?!"_

_This gave the large Koopa pause - he had never heard this before. The rage he had been building up inside of him had disappated in an instant as he looked down at his adoptive son, standing there ready to destroy the world for its crimes. It seemed to occur to him. "So..." He said. "That was what he was talking about?"_

_"What what was he talking about?" Larry snapped._

_Bowser stopped and looked at him, his mind wondering slowly. But eventually he had stopped his pacing and took a deep breath._

_"Ludwig sent me a message a few days after he had left. He... didn't tell me much, but only told me that he had done something awful before he left and was regretting it deeply."_

_Larry blinked. "You... didn't say anything about this?"_

_"I had no idea what he was talking about," Bowser shrugged. "I thought it was something he needed to get off his chest and couldn't tell me in person. I guess that was what he was talking about yesterday then."_

_"He... he regrets it?"_

_"That is what he told me. But he was very vague about it so I had no idea what he was talking about." There was a pause between the two; Larry looking down at his feel while Bowser was just concerned deeply. "Larry, do you want to talk about it?"_

_The Koopaling shook his head. "Not really..."_

_Bowser folded his arms. "In that case, I won't go too hard on you this time. But," He suddenly turned stern and irritated. "If you ever do that again; act like a little child and embarrass everyone, then the consequences will be much more harsh. Do we understand?"_

_"... Yes, King Dad."_

_"I don't want to waste my time punishing you kids. I have much more important things to do. You can leave now."_

_His vision was a constant blur as Larry retreated immediately to his room and did the next best thing he could think of to release his pent up energy - grab a pillow and scream into it with all his might. This was all so confusing! His mind was running amok with all sorts of different emotions and reactions, but the most overwhelming one of all was the fact that he was cursing his brother for being such a confusing and irritating piece of shit! He wanted to find him and strangle him out of sheer anger for all the trouble. The thought was definitely there._

_A gentle knocking on his door caused Larry to instinctively throw his pillow at it. "Fuck off!" He snapped, rolling over onto his bed, expecting Ludwig to be there._

_"Erm... Larry?"_

_He froze when he heard the voice, rolling back again - Lemmy was standing at his door, slightly ajar._

_"Are you... are you okay?" He asked meekly, picking up the pillow nearby and walking cautiously over to his brother._

_"No... no I'm not." Larry dug his head into his hands. "I'm just freaking the fuck out at the moment... fucking Ludwig."_

_Lemmy gave a sigh and hopped up onto the bed. "What's up, Larry? What did he do now?" He put the pillow in its rightful spot. To his surprise, the Koopaling gave nothing but a sort of strangled cry as his response. Millions of possible explanations ran through Lemmy's mind, all being more and more improbable than the last. He didn't know what to do. How could he comfort Larry like this?_

_"Ugh... Sorry, Lem," Larry mumbled as he sniffled. "I'm just so frustrated at the moment."_

_Lemmy seemed undeterred. "What is it?"_

_"King Dad was going to give me the riot act when he told me that Ludwig had said to him that he was feeling bad about what he had said to me. Trouble is, Ludwig is being... well, simply put, a fucking asshole. He won't give me a straight answer and it's just driving me crazy."_

_"Sorry Larry... this is just a lot to take in. So you and Ludwig had a fight before his trip and you still hadn't gotten over it and he's being confusing?" Lemmy repeated, his face showing that he was having trouble comprehending the whole thing. The explaination from both sides of the story was making it difficult. To his relief though, Larry nodded at it._

_"Basically... I'd say that's the summary of it."_

_Lemmy pursed his lips and looked up at the ceiling - he didn't know how to solve this! He just wished he could make Larry laugh and say that everything is okay. But he was old enough to realise that wasn't going to work. There had to be something else._

_An intake of breath prompted him to come back down, where Larry was suddenly slumped over looking sad. "Maybe I have been a bit of a baby..."_

_"If I can be honest, I blame both of you."_

_Larry laughed. "Geez, thanks."_

_"No, I'm serious," Lemmy said sternly. "You've been nothing but stubborn and angry and Ludwig has been distant and confusing! If he really cared, he would have said something."_

_"I don't know. He seems pretty intent on keeping it a secret."_

_Lemmy shrugged and leaned back. "Well... you know Luddy. He's a secretive guy sometimes. Hey, trust me, I was born after him. I can read him like a book."_

_"He did apologise though. Maybe I was just being too harsh on him. After all, he had just come back without seeing us and the first thing he sees of me is ruining his lunch." Larry sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Now that I've calmed down, I realise that was kind of an asshole move."_

_"I can understand though..."_

_The somber Koopaling gave a hearty sigh and let his arms fall to the side. "I need to make it up to him somehow." He closed his eyes in thought, wondering what would be something that a classical egghead like Ludwig would like...? "Hm... idea!"_

_Lemmy looked curiously at his brother. "What is it?"_

_Larry chuckled and patronised Lemmy with a pat to the head. "Never you mind, Lem." He put his hand away slowly when Lemmy gave him a filthy look and began to re-straighten his mohawk. "Anyway, thanks for looking out for me. Not only today but you know... yesterday too. I appreciate it."_

_"It's fine Lawrence. Glad I could be of help."_

_"You were. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to do something about this." He opened his bedroom door to let Lemmy out, who walked out with nothing more than a questioning look on his face. "See ya later, man."_

_"See ya."_

* * *

><p>Ludwig looked bemused as he finished listening to Larry's retelling of the day from his point of view, the other part of himself slightly melancholy. It took him a while to realise he had been staring, but the combination of his curosity and his tired mind made it into his default pose.<p>

"... and yeah, that's how I ended up here." Larry concluded, drumming his fingers on the table. "And you, since you decided to accept my invitation."

"So, Lemmy was the peacekeeper huh?" Ludwig mused - it wasn't out of the question for his younger brother to be the third party in their dilemma. When it came down to it, he was always the first to step up to the plate and make sure things didn't go south. He seemed to be picking up a real talent for that. Ludwig made a reminder to himself to thank him later.

Larry chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. He bothered me with his shit but in the end, I appreciated it."

"Lawrence, I must apologise-"

"Shut up, Ludwig, I know you're sorry. I am the one who should be saying sorry for humiliating you yesterday. You didn't need that but... you know."

Ludwig smiled. "You're a hotheaded Koopaling?"

"Yeah, you know it," Larry laughed. "I forgive you anyway. Whatever must have been bothering you that much two years ago must be something you don't wanna talk about, huh?"

Ludwig shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying his damnest not to go red in the face. It was embarrassing. "Yes... it's... really personal."

"And I should have figured you won't say a ding-dong damn word on it. So that's fine with me. I just wanted to make up for yesterday by inviting you to the fanciest restaurant I could step into without my brain evacuating through my ear."

"Yes Lawrence, because higher education makes you dumber." Ludwig deadpanned. "That's how it works."

"Listen Mister Fancy-pants, I could have told you we were eating cheeseburgers in an alleyway so you better count yourself lucky."

Ludwig stuck his tongue out in disgust, before adopting a grateful expression. "Anyway, thank you Lawrence. It takes a lot of maturity to admit that you're wrong."

For the first time in two years, he definitely felt more relaxed than he had ever been before. It made his heart swell with joy knowing that Larry had forgiven him and was willing to put the words they had exchanged between each other far behind them. As the hour passed, the two were served their food; Larry just opted for some salad and Ludwig some fancy pasta thing with mushrooms in it. Larry had no idea what it was but the overwhelming smell of garlic made him feel like his nose was going to burst.

The two brothers ate in silence, the atmosphere of the restaurant taking them in. For Ludwig, it was pleasant to go out and not get recognised by the citizens of his own land.

However, as they neared the end of their meal, Ludwig began to note how Larry was giving him occasional glances and looking like he was going to open his mouth on something, but stopped short of saying it altogether. Ludwig had a strange feeling that he knew exactly what he wanted to ask. He tried not to seem bothered by it, but the facade was quickly faltering as he began to think about it seriously.

As the server wandered off with their food, Larry leaned back casually into his seat. "How was that man? Good food?"

"Excellent." Ludwig complimented. "You have surprisingly good taste in restaurants, Lawrence."

"So... does this make up for yesterday?"

"Hm, I think so."

Larry smiled genuinely and let out a relieved sigh. "Good, good... so you wanna do anything or ...?"

"No thank you. I'm still tired from the flight back. I should probably head back to the castle."

"Ah... yeah sure," Larry said, having completely forgotten about that. Oops. He wouldn't have dragged him out in the first place if he knew that. "I'll come with ya then."

After the payment was made and the brothers departed the restaurant without any farfare, their ride was still waiting outside on the curb. All it took was some settling down inside and a quick note to the driver for them to be whisked back to Castle Koopa. Larry watched as the city disappeared from underneath them.

"I'll never get sick of that." He commented, looking over to Ludwig sitting next to him, who just looked absolutely wrecked. It was probably the food. That shit was delicious.

Ludwig gave a small sound of amusement, acknowledging the comment and resting back on the seat. He was still worried. The amount of gratitude that Lawrence had shown to him over the evening was getting to him already... he felt as if he had to say something. But... ugh, why?!

He cleared his throat. "Lawrence."

"Huh?"

"Since you've done the favour of being so kind tonight... I figure you might want to know why I was so... crass and rude to you those years ago."

Larry shrugged and folded his arms. "It'd be nice I guess... but you know I forgive you on that."

Ludwig shook his head. "No, you don't understand... this isn't some thing that I could brush to the side. With time, I forgot about it but it was always there sitting in my stomach. Then when I came home, it was just there. My only chances of peace from it was me being so tired from the trip."

"Damn." Larry murmured, looking serious and attentive now. "It must that bad, huh?"

"Yes... yes it is."

...

"Well?"

Ludwig looked up, looking positively struck at this situation. Damn him and his mouth! Why did he have to say something?! He should have just kept quiet!

"It..."

"It?"

"It... was something to do with you Lawrence..."

"Oh." Larry paused. "What did I do?"

_Exist..._

The eldest seemed to implode internally, refusing to say anything further. His mouth was shut tightly, but his eyes were in a panic, wondering what to do and if he should say it.

"I'm sorry." He said finally, looking away. "I shouldn't say."

Larry blinked at this and tilted his head. "Ludwig...?"

"Please... I think it's best that I don't say anything more."

"Well what do you expect me to do, huh?!" Larry exclaimed indignantly. "You can't mention me as the primary cause of our fight and then not say anything on it!"

Suddenly, Ludwig seemed to lose all semblance of his tiredness. He grabbed his brother forcefully by the arm, a truly angry expression etched on his face. "You stupid idiot! Why can't you just learn to listen to what I have to say?!" He snapped, temper finally seemed to have right its breaking point. "When I say this is bad, I truly mean this is bad! So why don't you mind your own business, Larry because the truth is so much more bad than you think!"

"I'm not that easy to push around, Ludwig!" Larry countered, grabbing Ludwig's free arm in return. "You think you can bully me and feed me bullshit?! Believe me, I am the master of bullshit, you are as transparent as a glass window... hell, I have a harder time looking through windows than you! So cut the crap and tell me what the fuck is going on?!"

Ludwig stared back at his brother, holding him as hard as his tired body would allow him to. His gaze pierced him with all his fury, all the tension from two years boiling to the surface. He had to put up with all this, and Larry wouldn't leave it alone?! "You want the truth then, Larry?!"

Larry growled and raised his voice. "YES! I fucking want to know the truth!"

What he didn't expect to be the truth though, was Ludwig dropping his grip on him and suddenly rushing forward on him. His mind didn't comprehend the flash of what had happened initially, but he eventually realised that his brother was kissing him. Not something soft and gentle, but this is vigorous and intense. It was like he was letting off some steam, something that was pent up for two years. All he could taste was his brother and the food he had eaten at the restaurant. Something compelled him to pull back, but he let Ludwig ride it out. He was just too struck by this sudden motion to really do anything.

Eventually Ludwig separated from him, looking red and flustered in the face. "There..." He breathed, watching as Larry let go of his other arm with a shocked expression. "THAT. That was why... and you fucking had to go and dig around. Well, there you go Lawrence!"

It worried him slightly when Larry didn't move from his spot, only brushing his fingers against his lips. Wondering if he had just experienced that, or had just imagined it. His gaze moved up to Ludwig briefly.

"What the fuck..." He breathed, before another voice interrupted them from the intercom.

"Masters Larry and Ludwig, we have arrived at Castle Koopa," At this, the door opened automatically. "Hope you two had a good night."

Ludwig got up immediately, heart pounding intensely against his chest and disembarked the ship immediately. Larry followed a fair distance after. His legs felt wobbly and unstable. Had he imagined that? Did he imagine that? What the fuck was that?! Did Ludwig just...? No... no he fucking didn't. His head was spinning way too hard for him to keep a balance as he wandered into the castle. The entrance foyer was still lit up, but Larry didn't care if anyone was still up. He had to sit down again.

It took him a few minutes to calm his breathing, keep himself completely steady. But then Larry looked up to the main stairwell in a cold sweat, half expecting Ludwig to be there. The thought of his presence made his stomach turn. Suddenly, he was struck with the realisation. That was the reason why he had been so grumpy at the start of it all. Ludwig had been living with that feeling for two years, being unable (or unwilling) to disclose it. It started to make sense now.

He didn't want to believe it, but the logical part of his brain was telling him the thing he would not expect to hear at anytime in his life.

Ludwig, his own brother, had been in love with him for the past two years.

* * *

><p>Characters (C) Nintendo<p> 


	5. Plans Afoot

A/N: This chapter should get you guys eager for the next instalment. Hopefully. It's a bit fluffier.

* * *

><p>Lemmy was the first (and probably only) to notice something odd going on at the breakfast table.<p>

Routines at Castle Koopa started like anything else - be up at the crack of dawn, brush teeth, help Iggy and vice-versa with bed hair (optional: have a conversation that consists of sleepy mumbling) and head on downstairs where the early dawn crew would be serving breakfast. He and Iggy were always the first to arrive; Lemmy would always get his favourite brand of cereal and... well, Iggy was a wildcard as far as he was concerned. This time it was oatmeal. The others would slowly pour in afterwards at varying times. Usually Bowser would stumble in first, looking as dishevelled as he could ever possibly be in his life, grab a newspaper and a cup of coffee and sit at the far end of the table. Likely savouring his precious moments of silence, Lemmy always thought to himself.

To his utmost surprise though, Larry had come in especially early. Usually it would take a excavation team to drag his sorry self out of bed, but here he was in the flesh; looking more tired than usual. Alarm bells went off in Lemmy's head as he sat down opposite him, looking ahead with a thousand yard stare and clutching a piece of toast with an iron grip.

Iggy had apparently noticed as well; the look he gave to Lemmy just confirmed it. "Uh... Larry?"

Larry just looked to them without a word. Lemmy got a particularly good view of his bloodshot eyes.

"Y-yeah?" He said quietly, biting on his toast slowly.

Lemmy tried to choose his words carefully. "Are... are you okay? You look a bit... weird."

He was plainly unsettled when Larry gave a bit of a hallow laugh. "Weird... yeah."

"What about Ludwig?"

He bit down a bit hard on his toast. "What about him?"

"Did you guys settle things or what?" Iggy put in, now genuinely concerned for the well-being of his brother. It seemed like he had gotten virtually no sleep and was looking a bit delirious. He swore that if those two had fought again and Larry was losing sleep over it, he would tear his hair out in frustration.

Larry simply gazed up to the super genius brother of his. "Uh... yeah. You could say that. He... he settled it anyway."

"What about you?"

"What about me Iggy?"

Iggy was taken aback by this, and just simply shook his head. "Nevermind..."

The conversation seemed to have dropped fairly quickly, despite Lemmy wanting to press on more about it. When the others started to pour in, he was suddenly a lot more reluctant. The table didn't notice Larry's seemingly deprived mental state and seemed more interested in chattering amongst themselves as they woke up.

"Ludwig isn't here still." Iggy observed. Lemmy nodded with him - that was a bad sign. He didn't feel like playing peacekeeper again, at least not this early in the morning. A sigh blew through his lips as he thought about ditching his food in favour of going upstairs... they needed him after all. Why was he the one to take care of their damn messes?

"What do you think is going on with them? Still haven't made up?"

Lemmy shrugged. "I guess not..."

"I thought you told me that Larry had forgiven him."

"I thought so too Iggs."

It was still the weekend, so nothing much was said around the table. Eventually, everyone began to file away back to their usual spots and would go about their activities. Lemmy was taking an unusually long time with his food, something that was pointed out by Iggy as he went to drop his bowl off in the kitchen. However, the small Koopaling just insisted that he go upstairs and do whatever and that he would be with him whenever he was done. Of course he could be done with his food any time, but he had a feeling about something. He knew that he'd find it if he stayed patient.

Lo and behold, after everyone had vacated the dining hall and it was completely empty a certain someone had poked his head through the door.

"Oh, Lemmy?"

He was still sitting in his same seat, still nursing his cereal and staring right at the loner making his appearance.

"Ludwig." Lemmy greeted with a stern tone, something that was very unheard of in the normally bubbly and childish Koopa.

"What... what is this about?" Ludwig asked as he sat down with a plate of leftover bacon. He looked flustered and extremely tired and seemed to not be having much of an appetite, judging by the way he was nervously poking his bacon.

"Larry was in here before," He explained, eliciting a curious response from Ludwig. "He looked a bit... well, scared I guess. I can only suspect that you two hung out last night. Did something happen between you two?"

Ludwig immediately turned a deep shade of red, cleared his throat and tried to buy time for his answer by shoving some food into his mouth. "I... don't know," He lied. "What you say is true though; Lawrence invited me out to dinner as a way of making up for his behaviour on Friday and while we had a pleasant conversation on the way back, we got into an argument."

"How can you not know when you said you just know?" Lemmy asked skeptically.

"Well, I apologised. But you know Lawrence, he is just too hot-headed for his own good..."

"The way me an' Iggs saw it, he didn't look angry. He just looked frightened and horrified beyond belief."

Ludwig shifted a little bit in his seat uncomfortably at this. "I don't know... maybe he had a nightmare or something."

The little Koopaling sighed - he was getting nowhere with this! He wanted to help out Ludwig to the best of his abilities, but he wasn't telling the whole thing. He was being way too underconfident for him to accept it as something the arrogant asshole would say. He was too meek, too shy, too broad.

"Look I wanna help..."

"You don't have to help, Lemmy..."

"I want to though, Luddy but you being quiet isn't going to help." He quickly jumped off his chair. "Well the way I see it, I can go bother Larry about it. He'll tell me."

To his surprise, the eldest buckled under his words very quickly. "Alright, alright!" He exclaimed, bunching his fists in frustration. "My life is pretty much over anyway, so I might as well tell you."

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Lemmy joked, but the expression he got was so serious that it made his stomach drop. Ludwig was still at his seat, massaging his temple in frustration as if he was trying to get the words together.

Good ol' Ludwig, taking time out of a bad situation to come up with the most eloquent words to describe something he fucked up on, basically.

Lemmy waited patiently until Ludwig felt ready to speak. The look on his face only served to amplify the magnitude of it all. "I kissed Lawrence."

"... What?"

Ludwig gave a distressed moan and dug his head into his hands. "He wanted to know why we'd fought and... I just snapped!"

"When you snap you punch them, not kiss them!" Lemmy exclaimed. "I don't understand! Why would you do that?!" He suddenly felt a pair of hands grip his arms. He found himself face-to-face with a brother normally renouned for his quiet and cool demeanour, dissolving into an Iggy-like state of total mental breakdown.

"I love Larry!" He shouted to him, not caring if anyone else in the next rooms over would hear him. He was sick of this! "I do... I love him, and that's why I kissed him."

Lemmy was deathly silent through this and it persisted even after he was left go. Ludwig went back to his seat, feeling like he had taken a weight off his chest but at the same time was looking like his whole life was coming to a close.

"It's sick, isn't it?" He mumbled, catching Lemmy's attention. "I... I couldn't help it. After two years... I couldn't handle it anymore."

"When... did it start?"

Ludwig blinked. "I don't know... I just started having thoughts about him, sometimes I'd... I don't know what is wrong with me. But... that was what got me. When I announced that I was going abroad, his reaction was what set me off. I didn't want to do that to him Lemmy," He said sincerely. "But he just looked at me with his stupid dopey eyes and I wanted to hug him and reassure him and... other things. So I acted mean instead. I acted awful to him to get him to not like me anymore... I thought that if I knew that he hated me so much that I wouldn't care much about him in return."

"So that's why..." Lemmy murmured, although his heart pounded with such force. He didn't know what to think about that. This was something... not really expected. How could he react? He and Larry were brothers, and that sort of thing was... wrong!

But then he looked up at this broken Koopaling, the biggest and baddest out of all of them, sitting hunched over his table feeling like an abomination, Lemmy knew he couldn't act judgemental towards him. He didn't need the extra stress. He needed to figure it out in his own time.

A thought hit him though. "Larry knows though..."

"Yes... he does."

That was going to complicate things.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" Ludwig asked, his eyes looking red and puffy and on the verge of crying, but no such tears appeared. Not yet. That hinged on Lemmy's reaction.

"No." He replied. "I won't. It is none of my business and I am glad you told me, even if it was hard."

"T-thank you, Lemmy. I really... really appreciate that." Ludwig stood up with a tiny spark of intention in his eyes now. But Lemmy stopped him from walking out of the door with a simple grab of his hand, holding on tightly to stop him leaving.

"You're still my brother Luddy," He spoke softly, before pulling him into a hug. "I'm not angry or disgusted with you. Just promise me you will sort this out. I have your back if anything goes wrong."

For the first time in his life, Ludwig suddenly burst into tears in a big release, clutching his younger brother pathetically. Such a sight was rare when Ludwig Von Koopa was relying so heavily on family for emotional support, and that moment he was so damn thankful to have Lemmy by his side. All the emotions, thoughts, feelings came pouring out of him as he cried himself stupid onto Lemmy's shoulder, who just regarded with nothing more thana seriously strong hug back.

Ludwig was the first to pull back and he eyed his brother with a straight gaze. "Lem you are... just one of the most wonderful Koopaling ever. I am so proud to call you my brother, and that will never ever change. Just... thank you for this."

"No problems Luddy," Lemmy said, face trembling as well. "You just sort this out. You have my honest promise that I won't tell a soul."

"Not even Iggy?"

"Not even Iggy."

And with that, Lemmy let his older brother go and watched him ascend the staircase. He had to trust him to carry through on whatever he was about to do.

* * *

><p>Despite his spiked shell protecting him from most of it, Ludwig still caught the brunt of the force as he was forcibly shoved up against the wall. Larry had obviously not taken kindly to the intrusion, not seeming anything like what Lemmy had told about him earlier. Instead of being scared, the anger of the youngest was in full force. The physical alteration was the first thing he encountered when he knocked on his bedroom door and entered without a word.<p>

"The fuck are you doing here?!" Larry growled dangerously. "You think you can just waltz in here whenever you want after what you did last night?!"

Ludwig coughed and stumbled to his feet. "Please Lawrence, it isn't like that... just... just let me explain..."

"I think you've done enough explaining! I mean... just what the fuck dude?!" Larry began to pace around the room in a frenzy. "Why would you do that? Have you gone mental or something? Did you forget that I'm not one of your cheap overseas whores?!"

"Yes, I know that Lawrence! There is a good reason for it, I can assure you!"

Larry slowed down, panting, trying to catch himself before he would say anything stupid. The moment between them was silent; Ludwig was afraid what was going to happen next, but he relaxed a bit when he turned to him with a questioning gaze.

"How long have you felt like this?"

"A bit before I left."

He took a swift intake of breath. "So... you've been like this for two years?"

"Yes."

"Why... why did you be so mean to me, Ludwig? Why... why didn't you just tell me? I mean I would have been a bit thrown off by it but still..."

Ludwig shook his head and slunk down against the wall. "You don't understand how hard it is for me to say that! I couldn't just go up to you and say 'Hey Larry, I love you'!"

"And you let yourself wallow in that for two fucking years!" Larry exclaimed as he threw his hands up. "Not only that, but you broke ties with me and I thought that you hated me or something! Why did you think that was a good idea?!"

"What do you think the alternative was though, Lawrence?!" Ludwig shouted back. "I was ashamed, okay?! Disgusted and ashamed with myself! You seem to be forgetting the fact that you are my brother and... and... I should never have those feelings. Ever!" To Ludwig's utmost surprise, Larry gave a laugh and sat down on his bed.

"What, who says they're bad?"

"Lawrence, I think you're missing what I'm saying here."

Larry shook his head. "No I see fully. You want to be convinced? Here," He cleared his throat. "I, Lawrence 'Cheatsy' Koopa, hereby acknowledge that my eldest brother, Ludwig Von Koopa, has the hots for me."

"Charming."

"What? Am I being too casual for your liking?"

"Funny you should say that! You are!" Ludwig exclaimed, getting up now - it was his turn to pace like a maniac. "I thought you'd be a lot more... angry about it!"

Larry laughed. "I was for last night. You gave me the shock of my life but... now that you've told me, I'm fine with it."

Ludwig was finding that hard to believe. Maybe it was just that logical part of his mind wanting to tear apart Larry and interrogate him until he admitted the magic answer to a question that didn't even exist yet. He scrutinsed the Koopaling sitting on the bed acting like his brother being in love with him was no big deal.

"If I can admit this... you're a good kisser." He said absent-mindedly, rolling over onto his back.

"... What?"

Larry shrugged. "Been a long time since I've been kissed like that. Now that I think about it, it was really nice." He looked over to Ludwig. "Oh don't look so shocked, you know I've been dry for years."

"... Are you even listening to yourself?!" Ludwig asked, seriously wondering if he had accidentally broken Lawrence beyond repair. "Do you even hear what you're saying?"

"Please Luddy, not this again, don't freak out on me."

He let out a frustrated growl and began to pace around again, trying to get the excess energy out of him. God damn it Larry! Stop being a confusing mess! Why was he doing this now?! Was it revenge for him being so vague and confusing to him back? If so, this wasn't funny! This was just plain torture. He slowed to calm himself.

"So... are you being genuine on this?"

"Of course I am."

Ludwig shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry... you are just being so confusing at the moment. I didn't not expect to you be so... receptive. I figured with all this chaos going on recently that you would just... I don't know, implode or something. Anything would have made sense except this."

Larry pulled himself up. "Listen man," He said seriously. "It doesn't bother me that you're in love with me. Truth be told, I'm kind of hurt that you didn't tell me before. Maybe all this crap could have been avoided then."

"I suppose so..."

"I just want to let you know that I won't rat you out on this, if that's what you're worried about. Frankly I know I'm not such an appealing Koopa so it's flattering that someone loves me for once."

"Lawrence please..."

"All I'm saying is man, you don't need to worry about me saying anything stupid. I promise."

Ludwig was still unsure. "I... I guess... as long as you don't mind the thought... I can let it go in time, I promise. It just felt nice to say, you know?"

A nod in return made the eldest Koopaling relax visibly. A great big burden had been lifted off of his shoulders finally. Larry was pleasant and relaxed about the whole thing and soon he would let it go. Maybe things could actually go back to normal in a few weeks time... Ludwig made a mental note to tell the truth more often, especially if it bothers him. Because the release of joy that came from discussing it in a civil manner with Larry made his day all the better.

Larry cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose we have nothing else to talk about then?"

"I guess not Lawrence," Ludwig replied. "I will be taking my leave then."

As he began to leave, Larry called out to him quickly.

"Hold on!"

"Huh?"

"Can I make a request?"

Before Ludwig could even put out an answer, Larry had closed the gap between them and silenced him with a soft, gentle kiss on his lips. Nothing as intense as it was last night, but there was a lot more affection and a lot less resistance behind it. As quickly as it had began, he pulled back and was blushing madly, scratching his head in embarrassment. "Do you mind if we... try more of that later?" He asked, looking as bashful as he was when he had went out on his first date many years ago.

For the second time today, Ludwig was in complete shock. But soon he processed the question and he couldn't help but smile.

"Of course."

Larry brightened up at this. "Okay! So... after dinner?"

"It's a date." Ludwig grinned.

As he retired back to his room and looked in the mirror, a tired Koopaling slowly evaporating into liberated one, he couldn't help but give a short laugh of joy as he sat down at his desk.

Time was already too slow for him. He couldn't wait.

Tonight.

It was tonight.

* * *

><p>Characters (C) Nintendo<p>

A/N: Finally, you two!


	6. Third Party

A/N: Enjoy! ;)

* * *

><p>"Larry, you little bitch!" Roy shouted grumpily as he stomped into the rumpus room in a fluster. If he wasn't in here, he swore to anything above that he would tear the whole castle down worse than Junior. However, his search was not in vain as Larry poked his head up from behind the couch.<p>

"Whaddaya want?" He asked, not budging an inch at the sight of another roid rage attack (as he personally called it). He was bracing for another beatdown from the punch-happy Koopaling, especially since he seemed to be on the recieving end of those for a lot of reasons mostly unknown to him.

However, Roy just stuck out his hand. "You owe me coins, ya little sneak! Think you could get away with that, didja?"

Lemmy, who was sitting inconspicuously in the far corner of the room drawing, looked up over his shoulder.

"For what?" Larry asked innocently. "I don't recall owing you anything."

"You know exactly what I mean!"

"Huh...? Oh! That!" He snapped his fingers and immediately fished out a bag from his shell. "Here you go."

As soon as the bag hit Roy's palm, the eyes behind his sunglasses narrowed without a moment's hesitation. "That was too easy; what's da catch?"

Larry grinned. "No catch, Royster! It's all yours."

"Then what's wit' da smirk on ya face?" Roy asked suspiciously, bending down to Larry's eye level. "Or did ja and Ludwig finally kiss and make up?"

Lemmy got a Goomba-in-the-headlights look and was about to jump up and try to shove Roy out of the room before Larry would envitably leap over the couch and strangle him to death. But to his surprise, Larry just laughed at this.

"Yeah, we apologised and made up." He said. "And uh, I beat the shit out of Morton at tennis again. So you know, I'm in a good mood."

Aware that he was being stared at, Roy looked over to Lemmy who was sharing his same suspicious expression. However, Larry looked as calm and content as he had ever been in his life, humming quietly to himself with a smile and tapping his palm against the couch to a beat. He didn't flinch when Roy turned back to him, gave him a look and left the room.

"I've got my eye on you." He said lowly, before he shut the door behind him. If Larry was fussed about the threat though, he didn't show. Instead he was happy to just slide down the couch and resume watching his tv shows like the whole thing was no big deal. Lemmy continued his work in silence, save for the scratching of pencil against paper. Although the picture was of himself in a clown costume, a proud piece of art for sure, he couldn't admire it with his current mindset.

But then again, he reasoned with himself, if Larry was just that happy then he should take it at face value and leave it at that. But it all just was a bit too suspicious. No one would act like that after such a revelation.

Lemmy didn't want to conclude to something that was on his mind just yet.

But it was weird how awful and envious he felt whenever he strayed to that thought.

He continued drawing in silence all the way to dinner time.

* * *

><p>Considering it was a Sunday night and everyone would be going to bed early, Ludwig found this to be the perfect time.<p>

He found himself in his bedroom, the room dimly lit as if it was some romantic outing... well it was! That was what it was phrased... a date. He was nervous as all hell, to put it into better terms. Even though the lighting was different, he found himself scrutinising every aspect of his bedroom a lot more seriously than he was intending it to. Did it smell okay? Would anyone hear? How should he greet Lawrence?

It was all the important questions that flew around his head, and he was finding it hard to deal with them. But then one other thought made him stop.

What was Larry's motivation in all this? Why was he suddenly so eager? It was all just so... strange for him to react that way. Did Ludwig make it clear that he was in love and not looking for a one-night-stand? It was something he would have to ask him... he had to. He wouldn't be able to go through with it knowing that Lawrence would just be using him.

On cue, the door opened and Larry stepped in, looking as meek and quiet as he could ever possibly be. "Hey there..." He greeted nervously, making sure to lock the door behind him. "Sorry I'm late... I didn't want anyone to suspect anything..."

Ludwig smiled and sat down at the end of his bed. "It's fine Lawrence. As you would know, this is a delicate situation..."

"Yeah, it is." Larry nodded. "I guess you're probably wondering why I'm doing this then, huh?"

"The thought did come on my mind Lawrence, given your reaction." Ludwig linked his fingers together and rested his elbow on his leg, looking fascinatingly at Larry. "Do you mind if I ask why?"

Larry shifted nervously and scratched the back of his head - a nervous tic for him. "Honestly Luddy and I think you know this... but I'm just a bit of a whore."

"Hm, three trysts at once would qualify you for that status." That was a reminder of Larry's short lived streak a few years back.

"I'm just saying, I'm doing this because I'm just curious."

Ludwig raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Dude I've only had girlfriends. Not... I haven't been with a guy before. I haven't gone on a single date since you left and... yeah, I've been a bit lonely."

"So.. you crave the companionship of a male lover to satisfy your urges and your curosity of whether or not you are homosexual or bisexual?"

"Ludwig are you my therapist or something?" Larry asked, to which the eldest gave a short laugh and dropped his demeanour. "All I'm saying is that... I don't know, sure you shocked the hell out of me with that random kiss of yours and I reacted quite angrily but... I don't know, it just ignited something within myself," He emphasised by placing his hand against his heart. "It felt good. It made me realise how loved I felt. Sure you're my brother and ergo, a guy but... to me, the more I think about it I'm not really bothered by it. I know it seems like such a quick turnaround but... yeah, you're right."

Ludwig stood up and placed his hands squarely on his brother's shoulders, staring down into his sparkling, youthful blue eyes with great affection. "You are loved, Lawrence. I know this must be a very unorthodox way of presenting it to you but... it is here."

"I know. I can see it now."

"Besides," Ludwig intoned. "I never liked your previous relationships."

The mohawked Koopaling gave a laugh as Ludwig indiscriminatingly let his hands slide over his shoulders. "And here I thought you just hated them because you thought they were too uncultured for your liking." He shivered at the light scratching of Ludwig's claws on his back, although he didn't pull back at all.

"The ones you didn't cheat on... well, I thought they weren't good enough for you."

"Oh, and you think you're so special Kooks?"

"You know who you're talking to, Larry."

"And what about a cheating asshole like myself? What makes you think that you couldn't do better than me?"

"Because I'll prove that I'm not worth letting go." Ludwig said quietly, before he immediately pressed himself up against Larry and put him into another kiss. To his relief and utmost pleasure, Larry did not show as much resistance as he did the last time he made the first move. In fact, the young Koopaling before him seemed to be taking control. Or maybe it was the way he moved and played with his tongue, the little moans he dispensed through his mouth or the fact that he was mimicking Ludwig's propensity for those little scratches along his spine.

It made him shiver in pleasure and slowly, love was making room in his brain for lust. It was something that had not been on his mind for quite a long time, save that little overseas one-night-stand, but now that he had this amazing man in his arms, Ludwig was thinking of nothing but that.

But as much as Larry was taking over in their little session, he wasn't pressing for anything more. So Ludwig decided to respect that, no matter how he felt in the process. After all, messing this up... no he couldn't even think about it.

The brief exchange of them tasting each other came to a close as Larry broke off first, mostly to catch his breath. From the flustered look on his face it was obvious that he wasn't expecting it to escalate like that.

"How was that for you?" Ludwig asked quietly, smiling automatically when Larry gave an embarrassed grin, going red in the cheeks.

"It was... pretty amazing actually," He breathed. "Probably the best I've ever experienced in my life."

Ludwig gave a blush at this, happy that he had managed to give something back to Larry finally after two years of constant dislike for one another. "You know," He stroked Larry's cheek affectionately. "If you're ever uncomfortable with this..."

Larry held his hand in return. "Lud, I know. But right now, I am very comfortable with this." He smiled.

"We will go things at your pace, if you wish..."

The brother led him to his bed, still holding his hand. "The thought is appreciated Ludwig, but I think we're both in this together." The two smiled at each other as they rested together on Ludwig's bed, staring into their eyes, trying to discern the history and feelings behind them. Ludwig in particular found himself especially drawn to the way Larry had spoken those words.

"We're in this together...?" He whispered, to which Larry nodded.

"I missed you man... I missed you so much over the two years." He gave a short hum. "I think this is one of those moments where I didn't know what I wanted until I got it."

Ludwig however, looked concerned. "But if you don't want to do this, I really understand."

"I think we won't have to worry about that. I promise."

As the night wore on, Ludwig felt more at peace than he ever did before. The amount of emotional and physical love he was being given was amazing. He had never ever felt like this before, even with all his own previous encounters, this stood to top them all. He knew that Larry's words were a bit honeyed, but the intention and thought was there all the same. That was why he had no problem embracing him not as a brother, but as a lover. It was strange how quickly things had transpired, but in the moment? He didn't care. Why would he? Beggars can't be choosers after all.

In accordance to their wishes though, nothing happened much that night, aside from the specified kissing they planned on doing. Time seemed to be nonexistant as the two males got to know each other better through little simple gestures; their bodies pressing up against one another, their tongues exploring each other in various ways... their heads were clouded with such love and lust for each other it didn't really seem to matter, as long as they were both close by together.

At midnight though, the two were reduced to tired but extremely happy Koopalings as they hugged each other tightly under the sheets of Ludwig's fancy bed.

"It's Monday." Larry observed as he looked over the clock.

Ludwig sighed. That meant that they would be going back to work. They wouldn't have any time to themselves during the day as easily. "Indeed..." He failed to notice Larry's devious smirk; he did, however, feel the hand that coursed over his chest and stomach.

"Don't worry," Larry cooed into his ear, his fingers brushing gently over his manhood which made Ludwig gasp and shiver slightly. "As soon as the day ends, you know what you'll be in for. That will make it go by easier."

"A-are you sure, Larry?" He asked, breathing evenly and trying not to submit to that awful feeling. He wanted it... he wanted it so badly. Damn it all, he was such a tease!

Thankfully, he let go and instead opted to plant a kiss on his cheek, rolling himself out of bed. "Of course I am, otherwise I wouldn't have done that." Larry said playfully. "Anyway, I should probably retreat to my room. I'll see you later, Luddy." A quick check outside made sure no one was around, and Larry proceeded to exit in a devious way; tail up and hips waggling slightly, which made Ludwig feel like he was going to burst in more ways than one. He was only able to mumble a 'goodnight' before he was left alone again in his own room.

However, unlike last night, he didn't feel bad about it.

There was something to look forward to, and something that he had gained just now. If Ludwig was any less of a cultural Koopaling, he would woop and holler in joy. But he was more content to roll over onto his bed and let sleep take over for him.

Even if he did have an erection for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>Monday started out as is any other day; Kamek roused all the Koopalings awake and they marched down for breakfast and then immediately into the conference room for the battle plan. Ludwig thought that after five years of supposed peace King Bowser would calm down on the whole 'trying to take over the Mushroom Kingdom' thing. Alas, not even two years abroad stopped Bowser from recuperating the loss of one of the finest minds in his army.<p>

Ludwig was sitting in the all-too familiar conference, where Bowser had the projector going and was rigidly pointing out what the next plan while everyone nodded along. He nudged Larry who was sitting right next to him and nursing a cup of coffee.

"What's the deal?" He whispered. "I thought the peace treaty was still in effect?"

Larry shrugged and took a sip. "I dunno." He mumbled. "Think he's going to break it."

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal..."

"Since when has that stopped him?"

The eldest chuckled quietly and ignored the proceedings. "How did you sleep last night?"

"Out like a smashed bulb." Larry smiled. "What about you?"

"The best I've slept in ages."

Bowser apparently had seen them talking, because he started snapping his fingers in their direction. "Hey, HEY! You two! Stop that talking!"

Everyone turned to stare at the two.

"You should know better than to speak during a meeting, Lawrence!" Bowser chided, before turning to Ludwig with folded arms. "But Ludwig, I can forgive you this once because you've been away and you might not realise how much things have changed around here..."

Larry rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee again.

"But it is imperitive that you all listen to this battle plan."

Iggy put up his hand.

"Yes, Ignatius?" Bowser sighed, just wanting to get on with it.

"Why are we attempting dominance on the Mushroom Kingdom yet again?" He asked, earning the nods of his peers. "King Dad, you do realise that a treaty was put in place and that the troops have rallied, several times mind you, to not participate in any more seiges against them."

The arrogant King folded his arms and looked defiant at the explaination. "So?! What can the Mushroom Kingdom do against me if I violate some stupid treaty?"

Everyone shared looks with each other, knowing what would happen but they dare not say it.

"Okay, okay! But still, that thing is gonna expire eventually! And you know the Mushroom Kingdom everyone; they get lazy and we swoop in and BAM! The Princess, and all her power, is now mine!"

Iggy tapped his temple in thought. "Not for another five years if I recall correctly."

Bowser looked aghast. "Nonsense!" He exclaimed, looking to Kamek who handled all the paperwork. His expression dropped when the Magikoopa just nodded.

"Ignatius is right, Your Planningness. The treaty was drafted under yours and Princess Peach's terms, and you both agreed on ten years. Remember, Master Lawrence and myself were there to oversee the formal hearing and signatures."

"Grrr!" The Koopa King grumbled to himself, not looking too happy at this sudden revelation. "I thought it was just after Ludwig came back! Damn it all! I had this whole thing planned out for ages...!" He threw up his hands in exaserbation. "I'm such an idiot!"

Kamek tutted. "Nonsense, Your Forgetfulness, we all forget how long these blasted treaties go on for. Need I recall-?"

"Definitely not!" He flashed him an evil glare. Everyone was silent, not sure what to say, at least until Junior put his hand up. "Yes, son?"

Junior looked a bit meek when he was acknowledged as he put his hand down. "So... does that mean there's nothing going on? Can we all go now?"

One look at his son and then to the Koopalings made the King realise that nothing was going to work today. He was going to need to retreat to his room and begin drafting up something else. Damn it - the itch to invade and dominate was scratching at him for a good while. He slumped over the desk pathetically, face in his hands.

"Sure..." He mumbled. "Everyone dismissed."

As the rest of the group dispersed to their usual activities, celebrating the fact that they got an extra day off, Larry walked out into the main hall with a stretch. Thoughts pervaded his mind with a devious intention and he turned to look back at Ludwig, hoping that he had the same thing in mind. Unfortunately though, Iggy and Lemmy had come out and joined their group.

Iggy laughed and began to clean his glasses. "Well that was most unusual, wasn't it gentlemen?"

"Yeah. I wonder if King Dad has his head on straight most days." Lemmy said, before looking to everyone. "So what is everyone going to do for the rest of the day?"

Larry and Ludwig exchanged looks, unsure what to say. They didn't especially like it when Lemmy had asked it in such a way that it implicated the pair greatly. After all he didn't know about what had happened last night, but it was still awkward to think that somewhere in that head of his, he knew.

The youngest was about to speak up, but Ludwig came to the rescue. "Me and Lawrence are going to retreat upstairs to my room," He explained, ignoring the fact that he was staring at him. "He asked me to teach him the finer points of piano since his interest in music has accumilated over my absence."

"So you two finally made up then?" Lemmy observed, his eyes moving from one to the other. "I noticed you two didn't want to kill each other this time round." He seemed very unconvinced judging by his body language.

"Larry, I didn't know you gained an interest in classical music." Iggy pointed out.

"Yeah well, I figured you don't live once so... why not?" He gave a shrug, hoping to throw them off their trail. The last thing they needed was Iggy and Lemmy to go poking around. For their ages and mindsets, they were both really perceptive.

Iggy scratched his chin. "Impressive. I never thought I'd see the day."

"Yeah that is pretty strange!" Lemmy laughed, especially when Larry poked his tongue out at Iggy. "I guess you're rubbing off on him Ludwig!"

Of course, that was a deliberate play on words which succeeded in making the two brothers look extremely uncomfortable. Lemmy didn't show that his little plan had worked, but now his suspicion was amplified greatly.

Larry shook his head. "Well, you know us..."

"Two peas in a pod, as the humans say." Ludwig said, before waving the two off. "I'll catch up with you guys later; for now, me and Larry have some practice to catch up on."

"Catch ya later Iggs and the Lem." Larry said, giving them a casual salute before walking off after Ludwig. Lemmy watched them walk away with narrowed eyes back upstairs, and he let his arms fall to his side after they disappeared.

Iggy noticed this. "What's up, Lem?"

The little Koopaling had to stop himself from dropping the big bad secret he knew, remembering that Iggy didn't know a damn thing about what was going on between the two.

"I don't know... there's just something odd about them."

"Oh come on Lem!" He felt himself being thumped on the back affectionately. "Let those two be! They fought and made up and I think it's quite nice how Lawrence is taking a shine to Ludwig's musical tastes. Galaxy above knows that Lawrence needs to refine his taste in music."

Lemmy shook his head. "Maybe you're right Iggs."

"I'm always right." Iggy smiled.

"Just shut up and go do whatever the heck you're doing." He laughed.

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"I wanna show you my drawings, of course!" Lemmy replied enthusiastically. "I think I left my sketchbook somewhere upstairs! Hey, I drew a picture of you as well!"

Iggy hummed. "In that case, I'm interested. I'll be down in the workshop."

"Awesome! See you then!"

Lemmy scurried upstairs towards the rumpus room, where he recalled last leaving his sketchbook. He chided himself for stupidly leaving it out in the open, considering the contents of it but he was lucky that no one had noticed or cared too much to leaf through it. But as was with his words before, there was an ulterior motive to coming up here. And he was now walking past it at the very moment.

He skeptically looked at Ludwig's door - he was pretty sure his grand piano was still in there so why wasn't he hearing any notes being played? He certainly wasn't deaf. The little Koopaling sighed as he felt his mind start to confirm his worst nightmares, that stupid thought he laughed about yesterday might actually be a reality.

Why was he so nosey for his own good? He just wanted to make sure that those two idiots were fine and not fighting constantly.

But he had to know.

The sketchbook clutched in one hand and his hand gripped tightly against the doorknob, Lemmy braced himself. It was now or never.

He barged in.

* * *

><p>Characters (C) Nintendo<p>

A/N: And believe me, there is more to come.


	7. Middle Ground

A/N: Just a shout-out to the people who are leaving reviews and favourites and whatnot for this story - thank you so much for your support for this! I really appreciate it.

* * *

><p>Even though Ludwig was expecting the interruption, he didn't ascertain as to the time WHEN the interruption was going to occur. So when Lemmy had suddenly flung his bedroom door open with a look of determination on his face... well it was safe to say that Ludwig had a mini heart attack.<p>

"Lemmy?!" Larry exclaimed. "What the hell-?! What are you doing?!"

No answer was given from the stunned little Koopaling; he was expecting to catch the two red-handed in... well, the obvious. What he didn't expect was them actually going over the musical sheets that Ludwig had obviously fished out of his desk drawer. He stood stupidly in front of the two with his mouth fluttering open and shut like a Cheep-Cheep. He had a finger raised to point and accuse at them dramatically but all it accomplished was look like he was pointing at Ludwig's fancy torch holder and being astounded by it.

He wilted quickly under the fierce gaze of his brothers. "I... I... what?" He stammered. "I thought... I..."

Larry had his arms folded. "You thought what?"

In frustration Lemmy bunched his fists. "You know what I'm talking about!"

"Not... really..."

Ludwig had recovered enough from his heart attack to interrogate. "We knew you would be coming," He said matter-of-factly, "You're quite terrible at hiding yourself, Lemmy."

"Haven't you heard of knocking anyway, man?"

"Lawrence please, now is not the time to scold Lemmy on his apparent lack of manners," Ludwig shut the door and leaned up against it, arms folded. "I have a confession; I have had something to do with Lemmy's untimely entry."

Larry blinked. "Huh?"

"It seems that I failed to catch up with him regarding the recent events that had happened between us so obviously, his curosity got the best of him."

"I'm right here guys..." Lemmy mumbled.

"Wait, you told him?" Larry asked questioningly. "About... that night in the airship?"

Ludwig nodded. "Yes. Just that though... not about..."

Lemmy saw this as his chance and butted in immediately. "About what, huh?" He exclaimed, jumping to catch their attention. "Did something else happen?! C'mon you two, you've told me everything thus far!"

The two brothers looked at each other from across the room; would they? Larry seemed to be within the voice of not telling Lemmy a damn thing, because he had no interest in telling him and the last time he kept a secret it lasted for about a minute. He was a bit irritated that Ludwig had told him about the airship, even if it was lava under the bridge now. Ludwig on the other hand, seemed to bow towards being polite and respectful and honest towards his brother. After all, he had helped out with their problems.

"Well," He said quietly, easing up in his posture. "He already knows about what happened between us, Lawrence. I think it is the right thing to tell him."

Larry just shrugged and nodded his head in silence. Ludwig cleared his throat.

"Whatever your suspicions were, Lem... they were correct. Let's just say me and Lawrence worked it all out and he was receptive to my advances."

"So..." Lemmy pointed between the two. "You two are..."

Larry blushed and coughed. "Yes, we are." Ludwig confirmed. "I know it seems really fast but we've only... well, you don't need to know it."

"Oh... well, okay then. I just kinda wish you guys had told me sooner or something..."

"We would have Lem, but we kind of got... caught up." Ludwig tilted his head, trying to get a better look at his small brother. He wasn't sure what to do. "Does this... bother you in any way?"

Lemmy sighed and seemed instantly deflated. "I can't stop you guys, even if it does bother me..."

If there was one thing Larry knew about living at Castle Koopa his whole life, it was that Lemmy being sad, frightening or basically anything not positive was an instant mood-killer. Seeing the boy not chirp and not be his annoying-ass self sent up automatic sirens in his head, but this time he wasn't even sure if it was his place to console or reassure him. Something about Lemmy's reaction was confusing though; he wasn't relieved or disgusted or angry.

He was sad. Disappointed. A hot topic such as this didn't yield such a reaction from his inference of how people would usually react in this situation. He didn't even realise he was tapping his foot impatiently in thought until Lemmy began to move.

"I won't disturb you guys then with... whatever you two will do." He murmured quietly; Ludwig didn't even try to stop him. He just watched as he shambled out of the room like a zombie without any further words and, from Ludwig's point of view, carried on downstairs. No doubt going to hang out with Iggy.

When he looked up to Larry, he just gave a shrug.

* * *

><p>Even though from the outside, Lemmy was a bubbling mess of happiness, warmth, optimism and excitement, inside he was feeling a strange sort of empty like nothing he had ever experienced before. It followed him all the way to Iggy's workshop, which was down a couple of levels. The labs were typical usual places that one would see on a television show or video game; clean, sterile, completely white. Except the things that Iggy conducted were relatively minor and not dangerous at all, which was why he felt no obligation to kick Lemmy out of the lab most days. It was just a place used to fulfill his growing need to examine the world around him in new and interesting ways.<p>

Lemmy wasn't a science Koopaling by any means necessary. But he always hung around Iggy for the company. As he meandered down the hallway towards Iggy's workshop, he resolved not to let the experience that had happened before get to him. The last thing he needed was feel even more miserable.

"Wow!" Iggy exclaimed as he flipped through the sketchbook, eagerly soaking up all of his brother's unique approach to drawing. "This is amazing, Lem! So now I know why you haven't been coming down as much nowadays!"

Lemmy laughed off the compliment. "Nah it's just something I been doing recently. Doesn't mean I've been ignoring you."

"Hey, there's me! ... Wait a second, I don't have that haircut."

"Dude, that was what you used to have years ago."

Iggy rolled his eyes and handed the sketchbook back. "Ugh, that rainbow mess on my head. For once in my life I'm glad I changed it." He swiveled around in his chair and went back to examining organic samples under a microscope - Lemmy just wrinkled his nose and flicked the leafy end of Iggy's hair.

"Yeah, now you have a flower growing out of your head," Lemmy shot back with a grin. "I liked it when you went with the mohawk! What happened?"

"Aside from the fact that I kept getting mistaken for you..."

"You say that like it's a bad thing!"

"...I just didn't like the colours, that is all. Plus, a scientific Koopa such as myself does not simply wear a rainbow mohawk and expect to pull it off with some degree of seriousness. No, I will always say that this style of mine is the glory of my achievement."

Lemmy sighed. "Okay Wendy 2.0, calm down, I get the idea."

Iggy spun around again with a confused look. "Wendy 2.0? Last time I checked, Wendy does not have any hair to begin with."

"Oh yeah!" Lemmy exclaimed, but then slumped down in thought. "I wonder why that is..."

"A question that will be lost to the ages, I'm sure." Iggy mumbled, before he went back to work. Lemmy sighed and leaned back in his own chair, spinning it around and wishing he could run upstairs and grab his ball. Too late now though and he was feeling really lethargic and lazy. As the silence in the lab wore on, he began to delve back into those thoughts. Those awful thoughts of his. Lemmy was a complete stranger to the way of relationships, even though he prided himself on keeping an open mind towards it. But the fact was, he never had a partner before and he was never interested in seeking out one. He was too happy as a single Koopaling and practicing his acrobatics and tricks.

Of course, the curiosity had come up every now and then but he'd forget about it in time. That was what would probably happen with this whole mess.

Then again, the way he thought about Ludwig and Larry together wasn't one of disgust.

What scared him most, was the amount of jealousy he felt towards them. Ludwig was in that corner of his brain that drew his ire, mostly because he managed to scoop up Larry in one fell swoop while Lemmy had helped and supported Larry for the better part of two years and what did he get in return? Just a simple thanks! That was it! And then he steals Larry... !

No! He slapped himself internally - what was he doing, fawning over his brothers like some sort of lovesick puppy?!

He couldn't blame Ludwig. He was just conflicted with his feelings and it was pure luck that Larry had said yes to the whole thing. But no one ever seemed to ask him if he thought about bedding someone or heck, at the very least date someone. No one asked him, no one cared. In some ways he wanted to confess that to Larry how he had felt over the past years, wanting to try a date with someone, guy or girl... but he never found the courage to. Maybe it was that barrier telling him that no, he was his brother, it was inappropriate to say those things to someone related to you.

But Ludwig and Larry being a couple threw a wrench into that, so to speak - maybe there was courage deep down in the recesses of his heart that told him to speak up and get their opinion on it.

Maybe.

Maybe he should.

He spun around in his chair again and stared up at the ceiling fan.

* * *

><p>The room was darkened considerably, but the low, melodious tones of Ludwig's grand piano floated around his bedroom. Larry was sitting next to him, following along and watching his brother's masterful fingers work the keys with such precision and dexterity that he was a little jealous how talented Ludwig was. But he couldn't be all that mad because the song that he was playing right now was making feel very warm and comfortable. It wasn't a while before he found himself resting his head on Ludwig's shoulder, to which he laughed.<p>

"Wake up there, Lawrence."

Larry blushed and straightened up. "Sorry. Your music is just so soothing though."

Ludwig shuffled the musical sheets on his stand. "That was an original composition so I'll take that compliment, thank you very much."

"Wow - when did you write it?"

"Ages ago. Before I left actually."

Larry huffed and cracked his knuckles. "Old as shit then."

"Yes..."

The eldest pointed to a place on the sheet where Larry would be starting, and he readied himself - as far as he was concerned, Larry had a head-start because he could read musical sheets just fine. It was the translation from guitar to piano that was the tricky bit. It had only been an hour in since their interruption and their worries had been dashed away. He played the notes slowly, a bit unsure of what was what, but Ludwig just smiled and encouraged him on with nods of his head.

"You're getting better, Lawrence," He said as he finished the main chorus. "You're imprecise and a bit off in some places, but you're much better than Junior is."

Larry chuckled. "Should I ask?"

"Let's just say I went deaf in my good ear for a while because he got so frustrated at not being able to play a preexisting song."

"Give him a break, he's only a kid. Besides I think he's more into painting than anything else. Funny how we have a lot of artists in our family, huh?"

Ludwig tilted his head at this. "What do you mean?"

"Well Junior is into that painting stuff, you're just a piano and violin freak, I've been rocking out on the bass lately and I've seen Lemmy sometimes drawing in a sketchbook."

"Really?" The eldest looked genuinely surprised at this. "Since when did Lemmy start to draw?"

Larry shrugged and began to replay. "I don't know - I'd wager a guess sometime after you left. I've seen some of his drawings man and damn, they're good." He paused in mid-thought. "Except the clown ones. Sometimes when he gets tired he draws really demonic clowns. I swear I had nightmares because I was being nosey and accidentally flipped to the wrong page."

"Serves you right in my opinion."

"Rude, but fair."

Ludwig watched as his brother began to get a hang of an instrument most prized to him, something that he felt entirely proud to be a part of. He was a teacher, teaching the young generation about the finer points of good music. But what he couldn't get over was how Larry's fingers moved with such style and grace, usually unseen in such a gruff Koopaling such as Larry. He had a definite soft side to him and it was an honour to be able to witness this, knowing how much Larry dislike people knowing him intricately.

He was snapped out of his stare when Larry spoke up. "Like what you see?" He grinned and Ludwig tried to play it off, but his blush suggested otherwise.

"I was just evaluating your finger... movements. They are getting more and more graceful as you play the piano. If you put work into it, you might even stand a chance of being as good as me."

Larry laughed. "Ah yes, the ever so rare 'Ludwig compliment'. I'll take it. So thank you for being my teacher."

"It is no problem whatsoever Lawrence," Ludwig grinned. "I am just glad that you had honestly taken an interest in it. It is pleasant to be with someone who has at least the same interests as I do."

Two pairs of eyes stared at each other, sky blue over jet black. Even with all the pleasantries and genuine interest for this magnificent instrument, it was obvious that it was quickly becoming the last thing on their minds. This was enhanced further by Larry's question.

"So, did Lemmy kill the mood or do you still want to get up to no good?"

Ludwig blinked - he hadn't even thought about it himself but as soon as he was reminded it was all over. "Just make sure to lock the door and I think we'll fine." It didn't take long for the two to disrobe out of their shells, ensure their privacy with a simple lock on the door and close the curtains. Larry found it strange how personal it suddenly felt with their shells off, but he didn't mind it at all. In fact, as soon as Ludwig had lounged on his bed with the sheets half covering him, all of his previous thoughts disappeared in an instant.

Ludwig purred as he was joined. "What was this thing that you were planning on showing me, Lawrence?" He asked quietly.

"Well you'll have to wait and find out good sir." Larry replied - even with the sheets just barely covering their lower body he didn't care as he pulled himself onto Ludwig's body and into a deep kiss, which quickly turned into a full make-out session. Ever since last night, Ludwig had desperately wanted to recreate the magic and by far this was delivering. He was experiencing the same amount of pleasure feelings and tingles shooting up his spine as he played with Larry's tongue, tasting his rough and somewhat bitter breathes. But he didn't care about that. Larry was perfect the way he was.

The anticipation for what was going to happen was unbearable, as Ludwig had found himself hard almost instantly. Judging by the way Larry was pressing up against him, he was the same.

He let the Koopaling above him lead the way, and it wasn't soon enough before Larry finally released from the kiss and slid down next to him. "So," He said quietly, with a devious smirk on his face. "I'm sure you've experienced this many times before by a lady..."

Ludwig nodded, trying not to seem too eager at the feeling of Larry's hand pressing up against his leg and rubbing very close to it. "Indeed I have," He breathed. "We are in the same boat Lawrence."

"Heh, of course," Larry chuckled, not paying mind to his partner's seemingly constant stoicism - he was putting up a challenge. "But I'm sure with the way you've been feeling these past two years, I can discern that you'll enjoy this a million times more than anything you've ever done." His fingers trickled ever so closer to the base.

Ludwig shuddered. "As long as it's with you, damn straight it's going to be a million times more."

"Damn you just want this, don't you?"

"Considering you've been teasing me with it... perhaps." He was trying to keep it up, but the tension was breaking him down. Larry was going to win this, no matter what. His only answer was a grin when his fingers, and eventually his palm, wrapped around his lover's member. It incited a yelping sort of moan from Ludwig and he moved the bedsheets originally covering him, which made Larry go wide-eye at the sight.

"Hot damn!" He exclaimed, taking in the girth of Ludwig's manhood. "No wonder you've been getting all the ladies." The eldest blushed hard at this, always loving to receive those kind of compliments. But it meant a lot more coming from Lawrence.

Still he couldn't help himself, even if Lawrence had began to press up and down on him with a very firm grip. "Is this the best time, Lawrence?" He half-moaned, slowly beginning to lose himself in the motions and the feelings.

Larry gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I guess not. But you can't blame me for admiring what I've gotten myself into." He purred and whispered into his ear. "After all, you've been waiting two years for this. I think compliments and observations are there somewhere."

"Don't tease me Lawrence. I consider myself a very lucky Koopaling to be in this position right now."

"Seeing as how my finger movements are more 'graceful', I would consider yourself lucky too."

And he was - god damn, Larry knew how to do this! He didn't know how or where he got those skills, but all this pleasure was swimming in his head, clouding his thoughts. And he had to remind himself, this was Larry! Something he had only dreamed about for so long and now here he was. He watched as Larry's hand moved faster and gripped harder onto him, making him moan out louder. The pressure was building up with each stroke and he feared it would release too fast! Ludwig tried to hold it on as much as he could.

However, Larry's slender fingers combined with his calloused, rough grip made that a great challenge. The youngest seemed to know his way around the body quite well, judging by the way he had eased into the whole affair. He let out another long moan as he slowed, palm gripping the trip with a little of the pre coming out on top.

Larry just gave a short hum at this and judged Ludwig's reaction, before he resumed his motions; slowly again but building up as Ludwig began to react quite heavily to it. He could tell that he was almost there when Ludwig had bitten down on his fist to stop himself from shaking the castle loose with his screams of pleasure, so he didn't slow whatsoever.

Ludwig couldn't hold on. He just couldn't. This was all too much for him. He tried to swear at Larry, cry out in pleasure, say that he was going to come but it all came out in a heavy, loud moaning as he released himself all over onto his lover's hand, his bed sheets and god knows where else it went, not that he cared much due to the overwhelming sensations. As he threw his head back in absolute bliss, he became aware of a different sensation flowing over his member; he looked down and saw Larry deviously flicking his tongue onto it, cleaning up the excess climax. Ludwig swore that he would come another time if he could, but the feeling of tongue on his now sensitive cock was enough to send him into utter relaxation.

It stroked up from the base to the tip, wiping in all directions to clean him up. He was dedicating himself to it.

When it was done, Ludwig immediately pulled Larry up onto his body and gave him the biggest hug and kiss he felt it was possible to make. Two years, all culminated to this and he was so damn happy for it. He couldn't believe that he had gotten to where he was now, thinking that even a week ago he was doomed to suffer back at home again. But now he had this amazing Koopaling with him and while he foresaw the future to be difficult, he didn't care. All that he cared about was that he was happy.

And he hoped that Larry was as well.

He looked up into those eyes of his and just couldn't help but smile. "So, do you want something in return or...?" He asked, noting still how rock hard Larry was. But to his surprise, he just smiled and shook his head.

"No thanks." He murmured. "In a way I'm still getting used to this... so if you don't mind-"

Ludwig interrupted him with a kiss. "Of course not!" He exclaimed, linking his fingers in with Larry's. "There's a promise in here and I plan to stick by it no matter what. I don't want to hurt you again."

"Dang, when did I get to be so lucky?"

"Because you're a truly good Koopa, Lawrence. There is much more on that but I think you've really taken it out of me..."

Larry purred. "Glad you liked it."

The hours seemed to fly by as the two napped away, holding each other closely and dispensing kisses to one another whenever possible. When Larry woke up and looked at the time, it was only 4pm; it felt like they had slept an eternity. However it was probably a good idea to get cleaned up before heading down to dinner soon - coming in smelling like sex would never bode well. "Hey." He murmured quietly, shaking his partner awake. Ludwig blinked slowly and looked over his shoulder, giving a small grunt to show that he was awake. "I'm gonna head back to my room and clean up."

"Good idea..." Ludwig mumbled into his pillow, sighing contently. "What time is it?"

"Four."

"Thankfully we didn't cut it close this time."

Larry chuckled as he rolled out and begun to put on his shell. "And hopefully that'll never happen."

"We will have to make sure of it - oh well, until next time Lawrence?"

The youngest hummed as he opened the door, making sure that no one else was out there before turning around and flashing his brother a wink. "Of course. I'll see you at dinner." And with that, Ludwig was left alone yet again but damn the world if he wasn't the happiest that he's ever been in his life.

* * *

><p>The days rolled by with little to no activity going in the castle since King Bowser's little mishap with the timing of the peace treaties - no one saw him since then, save him coming downstairs for food and sometimes dragging Larry into the conference room to discuss plans and something to say to the Koopalings should anything happen. Sincerely, Larry wished that they would stop all the fighting. He was on board with the peace treaty and now that Bowser had caught wind of it's actual expiration date, he shuddered to think what he would have planned up his metaphorical sleeve.<p>

But for Larry, it was starting to look like another day in the office. He had other things on his mind though.

Ever since he and Ludwig had started their relationship in secret, he knew that it would come with some costs. Things would be much more harder and his perspective of it all was slowly starting to change. Was it a good thing? He wasn't able to answer it, but he liked to think 'yes'. On a fine Wednesday afternoon though, after walking past Ludwig in the foyer and waving at him, he had a revelation; he was really in love with him.

The whole exchange they had going on was for Larry to discern himself... but all the physical things they had together had bonded him closer than he had ever anticipated.

He definitely was in love with him.

But they still hadn't had sex yet. Just repeats of what happened on Monday.

But Ludwig was very tolerant and patient though and reassured him multiple times that he would wait until Larry got confident enough to do that. He wondered if he would ever get to that stage. He was always the one to take the lead and he liked it when his partner trembled under his touch. He had no problems with bringing a fine lady to her knees, yet the thought of being ridden by a male or riding one still made him distinctly uncomfortable for some stupid reason. He couldn't explain it.

Larry went upstairs to the rumpus room with a goal in mind though; Ludwig was out of the castle at the moment. But as he poked his head in through the doorway, only Wendy and Roy were in there watching TV. He hummed in disappointment. "Hey, Pink Perils?"

"What?" Roy grunted.

"You seen Lem around?"

"Why would I care where he is? He's probably hanging out with Spectacles or something."

Out of nowhere, Wendy suddenly broke concentration from her show and thumped her brother straight in the arm. "Shut up you two!" She said angrily, flashing Larry a real icy glare. "This is the last episode of the season and it'll be your heads if I miss out on it!"

Larry and Roy stared at each other in silence before Larry finally spoke up quietly. "Thanks, you two." He waved them goodbye and shut the door, not really wanting to be at the end of Wendy's wrath. God damn, she loved her stupid tv shows. To make sure that he wouldn't waste a trip down to the labs though, he knocked and opened Lemmy's bedroom door.

Nope, completely empty. He wrinkled his nose at this and continued on downstairs.

"Hello, Lawrence," Iggy had greeted him with a surprised expression. "What brings you down here to the laboratories?"

"Just wondering if Lemmy was down here with you."

Iggy shook his head. "I'm sorry, he just left upstairs. Said he was going to practice out in the courtyard."

"Right-o. Thanks, Ignatius." Larry gave a salute and wandered out again, huffing to himself as he shut the door behind him - he was being made to do the runaround like some character in an RPG video game. Go here, talk to person, do this, do that... fucking hell. This was not cool. The courtyard greeted him in the middle of the castle - an affair filled with intertwining vines along the walls, stone paths cutting through the neatly trimmed grassy plains and a beautiful water fountain right in the middle. If it wasn't for the red sky, one would think they would be in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Larry didn't have to look very far to see Lemmy all by his lonesome, rolling around on his circus ball and doing amazing tricks with intense concentration. He smiled and leaned up against a column, not wanting to disturb him just yet. In fact, it was a rarity nowadays to see him do all this even if his interests still lay in the circus. But Larry wondered to himself how long it had been since he had seen his brother so focused and graceful with his aerial moves.

He was practically entranced by it by the time the small Koopaling had stopped for a break, and cut in with a slow clapping.

"Larry?!" He squeaked, spinning around on his behind to face him. "How long have you been there?"

Larry grinned and leaned up against one of the low walls. "Long enough. I didn't want to interrupt you while you were in your moment of awesome."

"I'll admit, it is nice to be able to get back out here," Lemmy replied. "I haven't done this for a while, funnily enough. Guess I've been too busy with drawing and other things."

"Whatever happened with running off to the circus? I thought you'd be doing that by now. Hell, you're old enough."

Lemmy shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I feel my obligation to Castle Koopa is too overwhelming than some pipe dream..."

"Woah woah woah, pipe dream? Man, fucking hell you're the best damn performer I've ever seen. What would make you think that?!"

Larry folded his arms and tilted his head at his brother, expecting an answer. His concern grew when Lemmy just sat there quiet, until he gave another shrug.

"Sorry," He apologised. "I'm just not really feeling great at the moment, Larry."

"Is it because of us?"

"You and Ludwig? Yeah, something like that..."

"Funnily enough that was what I came here to talk to you about."

Lemmy tilted his head now. "Yeah?"

"I just wanted to make sure how you're doing," Larry said softly. "You know... make sure you're all fine with this and all that shit. How you were on Monday didn't inspire much confidence so, yeah I'm concerned for you man."

"Larry I really appreciate that you're looking out for me, so thank you for asking. If I can be honest..." Lemmy paused, fingers drumming up against his ball. "I have been jealous of you two ever since you confessed to me, that is all."

Larry was surprised at this. "Jealous?"

"Yeah. I think it's because... I don't know. I never had a relationship, you know what I mean? And for some stupid reason I felt jealous and angry that even though I have been here for longer than Ludwig now, he was the one to get you." The small Koopaling felt somewhat stupid for saying that, but it was the only way he could say it at the moment. "It hurt because I thought you didn't appreciate me or something... or that I was worthless."

"Worthless?! Yeah right!" Larry exclaimed. "Man you've stuck by me these past two years I have no idea how to repay it to you. Worthless you are not, Lemmington, so I advise you knock that shit off because you're just deluding yourself otherwise!"

Lemmy gave the smallest of smiles. "Thanks. I guess even the best of us need a reminder."

"Even amazing peacekeepers like you need a break every so often."

"So... can I ask you something, Larry?"

"Yeah?"

Lemmy seemed to shift uncomfortably at this and get bashful. "How is it? I mean, what did you guys do- I mean what is it like because you know I'm just curious- Gaaah!"

"Easy there," Larry laughed and he wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "You got the curiosity bug within ya, huh?"

"Larry, I'm a virgin."

"Enough said. It... it isn't bad. Of course, I have been a bit cautious because I've only ever dated the ladies."

"Oh, so you haven't...?" Lemmy asked, to which Larry shook his head. That made him feel a bit better... or worse. He couldn't decide.

"Not yet. I just need to get more comfortable with the idea of being with a guy."

Lemmy nodded sagely. "Fair enough. I suppose that would take some getting used to. I wondered what it would be like though, but I really don't know anyone." Larry gave a dry laugh and tugged him closer.

"You know me." He said, which made Lemmy's eyes widen considerably.

"Larry, no..."

"It'll help me get more comfortable with guys and you can get a taste of what you've been thinking about for so long. Win-win for both of us!"

"What about Ludwig?"

"He'll understand. At least, I hope he will..."

Lemmy looked unconvinced though, but he would be damned if he wasn't considering it. Once in a lifetime opportunity and heck, they were only brothers. Nothing wrong, he felt, with it. But did he like Larry that much to even bed with him? Even with all the thoughts that had paraded him throughout the week...? The short-term future was the one that was grasping on his vital needs and wants. Eventually, he knew that if he rejected it today he would probably come crawling back some other day.

He nodded in confirmation. "Sure, why not?"

Larry promptly let go of him and tapped an imaginary watch on his wrist. "My bedroom in ten minutes."

* * *

><p>Characters (C) Nintendo<p>

A/N: Hope you liked this!


	8. Setting Off

A/N: More action and an excuse to change the scenery!

* * *

><p>Lemmy was a Koopaling of many talents. He was different from the rest of his siblings; he enjoyed dabbling in the evil side of things, but getting to know him revealed a softer and more childlike part of him. He wore his personality like a badge of honour and was more than happy to show off who he really was at home instead of on the battlefield. But never in his own life did he feel any more nervous than this. Not even the anticipation of an inevitable defeat was more harrowing than what he was feeling at the moment.<p>

Was this how anyone felt when they were about to do something like this for the first time? He certainly hoped so - Lemmy didn't want to be the only Koopa in the world who was entirely nervous throughout his first time. But then he had to remind himself that it was he (and Roy, to some extent) that pushed Larry to ask his first of many girls out. No one would catch it nowadays, but Larry was an awful romantic. He had all the charisma of a high school student who had appeared in class without his pants, but soon he grew into the confident jackass he was now.

At least there was that in mind.

"Hey man?" Larry asked, who was sitting down at the end of his bed. "You okay?"

Lemmy nodded. "Yeah, I'm just nervous."

"Pfft, everyone's nervous during their first time."

"Really?"

Larry gave a laugh. "Come on man, my first time I was scared as all hell. Thank Galaxy above that she was experienced at it and was nice enough to guide me." He folded his arms and gave his brother an amused look-over. "What, did you think you're the only Koopa to have sex?"

"What?! No!" Lemmy said indignantly, going red in the face. "I'm just nervous, okay?! Give me a break, I'm not really good at this."

"True, you're not. But I'm here so you got nothing to worry about. Unless you want to leave? I mean, that will always be an option."

"That's nice to hear, so thank you for saying that. I am sorry if I freak out in the middle of it though..."

"If that happens, you're always forgiven."

"I can see why the ladies loved you so much, you big soft romantic."

"Yeah, they didn't love me much after they caught me in bed with someone else."

Lemmy's bemused expression instantly dissolved. "That wasn't cool."

"Yep, dick move." Larry muttered sheepishly as he was joined at the end of his bed - his eyes went down, gazing over at Lemmy's mature but ultimately small body. He was sizing him up, wondering how he would go about this. Lemmy seemed to notice this and immediately looked shy, not being used to getting checked out. It was somewhat flattering though. He had never had anyone look at him the way Larry was doing at the moment.

Those eyes he had associated with deviousness and evil was morphing into flirty. Lemmy definitely wasn't used to it, but the butterflies in his stomach was distracting him effectively from that. The eye contact was broke when Larry stood up and to his surprise, stupidly enough, took off his shell. And what he was confronted with made the butterflies go absolutely crazy.

With an air of confidence about him, Larry stood there already fully erect. It made Lemmy's brain shut down temporarily as he tried to comprehend the sight, which quickly was misconstrued.

"Like what you see?" Larry said with a smirk.

Lemmy just blinked and tried to say something, but he was truly at a loss for words. He didn't move when Larry sat down and put his arm around him casually.

"Ah come on," He said it like nothing was wrong. "Us guys got one. Haven't you seen yours?"

"Of course I have!" Lemmy exclaimed, furiously red now. "But I wasn't expecting yours so fast!"

Larry laughed. "Well shit man, I'm not going to fuck you if that's what you're thinking. I thought you'd appreciate the sight of another cock to help you figure out those confused feelings of yours." He ended this with a trace along his brother's jawline, which made Lemmy shiver.

"Well... I guess you can say it sorta worked."

"I'll take that." He proceeded to shatter the surprise with the tried-and-true method of kissing; Lemmy found himself surprisingly receptive to it as Larry lead them both along, but ultimately it was obvious that he was very inexperienced at it and just seemed to follow his natural instinct. He found himself submitting to the feelings that was washing over him as he embraced the tongue against his own and at the same time, amused in his head that Larry tasted like coffee. Then again, it was no surprise considering how many cups he had a day but it seemed to work well for him.

He tried not to be surprised when they finally broke it off that Lemmy felt himself particularly tight within his shell.

He shuffled awkwardly. "You're a good kisser."

"Aw, thank you." Larry grinned and nodded downwards. "I can tell you liked it."

Lemmy clutched his face in embarrassment. "Man I'm such a schoolgirl at the moment..." He moaned, but he only got a laugh and a reassuring arm around the shoulder in return.

"Come on Lem, go easy on yourself. It's your first time."

"I know, I know."

"Well you might wanna get that dang shell off, unless the second thoughts are coming... ?"

Lemmy shook his head and stood up on shaky legs. "N-no, of course not... I'm just really horrible and self-conscious at the moment." Despite that, he immediately disrobed. For the first time in his life, Lemmy had shown off his member to another party and instantly felt the self-consciousness within him intensify. While he was sizable, he wasn't as big as Larry. For what it was worth though, it was definitely showing off how much he had enjoyed that brief session.

If Larry was judging his size, he certainly wasn't showing it. Instead he directed him to sit on the edge of the bed. "You're doing pretty well for someone so bashful about their cock."

"Come on man..." Lemmy breathed as he sat down and watched as Larry got down onto his knees, hands passing over his thighs before he pushed his legs apart. "It's just different when it's someone else and not just yourself..."

Larry hummed as he looked up. "You got a point there but you're definitely packing something here." He emphasised this with light brushing against his member with his fingertips, which made Lemmy shiver even more. "Even if I only have Ludwig to compare it to."

"I'll take that nonetheless." Lemmy breathed, watching intently as the male below him focused interest on his member, the anticipation of what was going to happen... and he had a random thought; what if Larry was joking and Ludwig burst out from the closet and called him a whore and shunned him and never wanted to speak to him again and he would tell everyone that he tried to get his brother to suck his own dick-

A soft, gentle warm and wet feeling suddenly coursed up from his base to the tip and Lemmy let out a surprised yelp. Scratch that thought!

Indeed, Larry had gone down on him and was now splaying his tongue up and down on his member in slow strokes, listening to the reactions of the Koopaling above. From the feeling of it and the sounds he was making, it was definitely something that he had hit a sweet spot on.

When he had felt confident enough that Lemmy was adjusting to the feeling and wanted more out of it, Larry took it to the next step and took the whole of him into his mouth; head bobbing slowly, sucking gently, tasting what Lemmy had to offer to him. And what was his reaction in it all?

Just short little sweet moans, pure music to their ears. This felt... amazing. Even if Larry was a bit inexperienced himself, in comparison to Lem he was a professional as far as he was concerned. Was this something he had been missing out on for years?! In the moment Lemmy chided himself inbetween the waves of pleasure for not getting out there sooner. He took a brief moment to look down at his partner and what he saw was ten times hotter than he had anticipated.

The sight of Larry going back and forth on his cock ignited something that had previously laid dormant within him. The way he moved slowly and sensually, listened to his needs, looked up at him with nothing more than a mischeavous look in his beautiful blue eyes... he wasn't one for swearing, but god-fucking-damnit!

Tension was building up in his lower body and he was not sure how long he would last for. Either he was just way too weak or Larry was way too good at what he was doing. The way his tongue swirled on his member, roughing all the right spots and sucking harder and harder in each turn... it was like Larry wanted it so badly. With the way he was feeling at the moment, it wouldn't be too long.

An amazing rush of euphoria throughout Lemmy's body translated into audible whimpers of pleasure - seems like he isn't much of a screamer, Larry thought to himself. But he could taste him in his mouth, the sweetness rolling off his tongue. He was so close. Larry never thought in his life that he'd love giving as much as he loved receiving, but life seemed to be full of surprises. He helped Lemmy along with gentle, affectionate strokes along his legs as well as small, muffled moans onto his cock.

That seemed to do the trick, as Lemmy suddenly bunched his fists onto the bedsheets and gave out a very intense whine into the air as he came straight into his brother's mouth. Larry moaned along with, savouring the taste of it as he swallowed every bit of it. When he was confident that the male above him had given his all, he ended it with an affectionate lick up to the tip before nuzzling it gently.

"Holy..." Lemmy panted, his head thrown back and still clinging onto the bedsheets with his balled up fists. That... was simply amazing. He moaned as Larry pulled himself up and dispensed a small kiss on his lips.

He chuckled wryly. "I can tell you hated that..."

"How the hell did you learn to do that?" The small Koopaling asked, looking at his brother with a questioning, yet ultimately satisfied gaze. Larry just licked his lips.

"No teacher, just practicing on Ludwig," He replied. "Why, was it that good?"

Lemmy was surprised. "No wonder he's been looking so happy recently..." Larry laughed at this and rolled his shoulders - one upside of this was that Roy's insults of him sucking dick were less effective now since officially he had done it.

"So what did you think?"

"... I'm kicking myself for not trying it sooner, if that's what you're asking?"

Larry shook his head. "Nah I mean would you consider it again? Is it your thing?"

"I reckon a few more and I'll be right as rain." Lemmy grinned and let himself fall onto his back.

"That's the spirit." He watched as the brother hummed to himself, obviously getting a thought in his mind. "Maybe we can get Ludwig to join in too..."

"Larry, what?!"

"Ah come on, you're not the only one who has a curiosity streak going on," Larry laughed. "It'd just be all in good fun, after all."

Lemmy looked all nervous again. "I-I'm not sure..."

"Just a suggestion, Lem; I'll bring it up with him and whether it'll happen or not will be up to you."

"And you'll tell him about this, right?"

"I have to."

"Fair enough." The last thing that Lemmy needed was to be the cause of another fight. He wondered how Ludwig would react to all this though. He visibly relaxed though when Larry nuzzled into his neck.

"Anything else you want to do?" He asked quietly.

Lemmy shook his head. "Not really," He pulled himself up off the bed. "I think I'll head off, clear my head and think about what you've offered."

"Yeah, sure," Larry said, watching him put his shell back on. "I'll catch up with you when I've talked to Lud about it."

That was the plan... or at least Lemmy hoped so; he didn't betray his skeptisism when he left the bedroom, feeling very exhausted yet satisfied. He just wasn't sure how Larry would go about it or even if he would stick to the plan. Nah, what was he thinking? Of course he would - Larry stuck to a plan one-hundred percent. He retreated to his own bedroom, flicking on the lights and immediately heading over to his desk. When he sat down, he thought about what the last hour had given him.

His own brother had given him a blowjob. And he had liked it. And he wanted to experience more.

It was like his whole world and the Koopaling he thought he knew was all flipped on its head. But strangely enough, he didn't feel strange by it. Which was weird, because he was sure that if Iggy had done the same thing he would probably not be able to function correctly ever again. But Larry and the thought of Ludwig...?

Was he really messed up in the head for being like this? He didn't know. But he knew he'd give Larry's proposition some thought.

He opened his sketchbook to a blank page, picked up a pencil and began to sketch again.

* * *

><p>There was some good times.<p>

Like the time when Larry had received his medal.

A scribbled pencil drawing of him marching proudly down the hallway holding it up high, showing the world how amazing he was at his job.

Lemmy sitting on his shoulders and whooping about his accomplishments.

The pair taking on the world and feeling invincible.

He was proud of him. He was proud of himself.

Lemmy looked at it with more pride than he had ever felt compared to his last drawings.

But somewhere, deep inside his heart, he knew that Ludwig should be on there. The three of them, conquering the world.

But he wasn't sure if he could forgive him.

* * *

><p>A whistle greeted Ludwig at his desk before he suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest, pulling him into a hug with the person behind him. Under any other circumstance he would have thrown a fit and thrown the person out of his room. But instead he grinned and looked up over his shoulder.<p>

"Hello there Lawrence." He greeted pleasantly and shared a small kiss with him. "What brings you here?"

"Doing the runaround looking for you," Larry replied. "Wanted to talk to you about something."

Ludwig put his pen down. "Talk to me then." He gave his brother a pensive look. "You look like you have something to say."

"I sucked Lemmy's cock." Larry simply said, his arms folded as if it was a matter-of-fact thing to say. He wasn't surprised when Ludwig just tilted his head at this.

"What?" He asked finally, wondering if that was just a joke. But no, Larry was serious. A small pang of jealousy and anger rose in his stomach, but he suppressed it. "How did this come about?"

Larry let out a small breath and began to explain. "I was checking up on Lem and making sure he wasn't feeling shitty about us and he confessed that he was jealous of us and wanted to know what it was like so I volunteered to show him a few things and... well yeah." He looked a bit nervous when Ludwig did nothing. "You're... you're not mad, are you?"

The eldest, thankfully, just shook his head and looked up at Larry. "No, I'm not," He said. "In fact, I think it's nice you decided to help him out. What did he think of it?"

"He liked it."

Ludwig couldn't hide his bemusement at that. "I had no idea he was a homosexual."

"I think he's just a confused-sexual at the moment," Larry shrugged. "But he liked it though so I guess we can assume that?"

"I think your talents at oral sex would turn anyone gay, Lawrence."

"Don't make me blush, dude..."

Ludwig gave a laugh at this and leaned back in his chair. "Well I'm glad that, at the very least, you were honest and upfront with me. I appreciate it."

"Mmm-maybe you won't appreciate this though."

"Huh?"

Larry gave a small fidget. "I... I invited him into a threesome with us, if he wants to."

"Oh Lawrence..." Ludwig dug his head into his hands, secretly laughing to himself. Typical Larry, always wanting to bring it one step further. He didn't know how to feel about that, but considering the events that had just been described to him he couldn't be blamed if he was blaise about it. "So I guess you're asking if I'm okay with it."

"Well yeah."

The eldest drummed his fingers on his desk in thought - he never really gave a thought to bedding Lemmy. But then again, he really didn't have to be attracted to him, all he cared about was that Lemmy cared for him and was okay with it. But as always, the thought of being with two guys took over any other rational thought he had so he just nodded.

"I'm okay with it Lawrence, as long as you are," He said. "Perhaps Lem would learn a thing or two from us."

Larry gave a snort. "Geez Lud, when did you become so horny all of a sudden?"

"Oh you don't know me when I'm alone." He said mischievously.

"That was a... you know what, nevermind."

Ludwig just gave him a flirty look.

* * *

><p>When Larry arrived at the conference room the next morning, he wasn't expecting anything big. In fact, he was about to protest the amount of stupid meetings they were having and hope to god he didn't get a kick up the ass because of it. But when he sat down at his usual seat, he was only thrown a letter. And what he saw inside it didn't resonate well with him.<p>

"Deployment?!" He had exclaimed, waving the letter frantically at Kamek. "What the hell is this? We haven't been deployed for ages!"

Kamek however, just cleared his throat. "His Deployingness will be here shortly to go over the finer details of what he has arranged for you all," He explained, trying to ignore the angry reactions he was getting from the Koopalings. "I know this is all a bit sudden, given the treaty in place but he will explain it all in due time."

Ludwig rubbed his temples. "Kamek, I do not need this - I have just returned from a two year trip abroad."

"Yeah, what the hell?!" Morton said angrily. "I thought we weren't going to get shipped out anymore, let the damn recruits do it."

If there was one thing Larry despised about his status, it was that no matter how high he was in the chain of command as far as the castle hierarchy was concerned - he was sub-servant to Junior and above; he knew he would catch the flak from the others too. He stayed moody and irritated in the middle of an uproar, at least until Bowser himself appeared on the scene.

Then things got worse.

"Shut up, all of you!" He commanded in his booming voice. "I will explain this to you dimwits in a minute-"

Iggy stood up. "You can't explain this! You said that there would be no war time activities until the treaty expired!"

"Ignatius, sit down! Do not talk back to me unless you want to get excommunicated from this meeting! Am I clear?!"

Lemmy had given Iggy a look that told him to back off, and he obliged reluctantly even though he was raring to say something. When Bowser had gotten the room nice and quiet, he strolled up to the front and flipped the blackboard onto its clean side.

"If you all took the time to read your letters, you will notice that you are not going to war. We are simply performing reconnaissance in some areas to determine if it's viable in both offense and defense."

"In enemy territory!" Larry cut in.

Bowser folded his arms. "Should that matter, Larry? You've done this stuff many times before!"

"My abilities to go undercover is not the point I'm making, King Dad," Larry replied in turn. "My point is that I think this is a bad idea because if we are seen in lands where we are unwelcome, they will run all the way to the Mushroom Kingdom."

"So?"

"So if they find evidence of us, namely these letters, and cause for intentions of war upon allied grounds they will retaliate with repartitions as listed in the treaty that YOU signed. Don't get me wrong King Dad, I don't like it as much as anyone else in this room but is this deployment and recon plan really a good idea?"

Bowser shook his head. "I don't know half of what you just said, so I say yes it is a good idea!" Larry just groaned and dug his head into his hands.

"I'm just looking out for the welfare not only of the Koopalings, but of the castle as well."

"Larry, it's reconnaissance! The easiest job in the world! You could just waltz in and say you're travelling or something!"

Ludwig cleared his throat. "Actually I had to present documents when I was travelling abroad."

"We'll forge them then! I'm the King! I can do whatever I want!" Bowser threw his hands up. "I am not going to budge on this, so you kids better go and do it otherwise there will be consequences!"

The Koopalings went silent - they knew that if they disobeyed, they would suddenly lose a home or at the very least, experience a painful home life. Larry muttered something angrily to himself, really despising the fact that he can't take care of his group to the best of his abilities as a leader because of a stubborn and very stupid king. Stupid ass system.

"Fine, fine," He conceded. "But I have one request for you if I want to agree to all this."

Bowser raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I request, since you're deploying me at Toad Harbor, that Ludwig and Lemmy accompany me." He caught a view of their surprised expressions. "It is a big land space after all, and I think that it would be a good opportunity for them to put their skills to use."

"Fine!" Bowser exclaimed. "As long as you get out there and do your job!"

With that, Larry leaned back and didn't say a word for the rest of the meeting; with his demands, Roy, Wendy and Morton had to be stretched to several different kingdoms in the span of a week and Iggy was still staying back to work on the airships and take care of the mechanical problems they had been having recently. They would be deploying at the end of the week. That was all that Larry cared about. Frankly, he had never been so against a job in his life. Maybe he was getting old or maybe he was just looking out for the welfare of their own kingdom.

It was a pain in the ass to get Bowser to agree to the idea of a treaty, let alone sign it. And now he was going to leave Junior as heir? He hadn't said a word during the whole meeting and now he got to stay back at the castle and order more troops around. He bitterly sometimes wished that he wasn't adopted into this lifestyle, but the alternative was worse. He did not wish to go back to the orphanage.

It made him depressed every time he thought about it.

So he sucked it up until the end of the week.

* * *

><p>By Friday morning, everyone was standing at deck at the airship hangar, ready to all jump into their respective airships. Larry had arrived on the scene early to prep up his ship while everyone else milled around with suitcases packed full of supplies ready for a stake out in their respective areas. Eventually, Bowser and Junior had wandered out shortly thereafter to bid farewell to the Koopalings. He tried to mask his disdain when Bowser shook his hand.<p>

"Make me proud, m'boy." He had said simply.

Junior had laughed and punched his fist into the palm of his hand. "Yeah, go get them!"

Ludwig and Lemmy arrived as well, each lugging their suitcases. Nothing had been said much to each other during the week, aside from the usual pleasantries they exchanged during the morning and evening. The revelation of this sudden departure had put them in a bad mood and they were too busy getting ready to converse with each other. But they all knew that Larry had an ulterior motive when he had vouched for them to come along with him on the journey.

They were the last to leave; the hangar was open, letting in radiant beams of light as workers scurried to make sure everything was clear for takeoff.

Nothing was said when Lemmy had clamored up into the airship clutching his small briefcase, but Ludwig had given Larry a funny look on the way in.

"Are we really going to do this?" He asked him.

Larry snorted. "Fuck no." He pulled the airship door shut and went to sit down in the cockpit. "We're the Koopalings and we do what we damn well want." The airship shuddered to life as the rotors began to spin - he watched as everyone began to clear the air pad and he flipped a few switches. "Besides, I think we all deserve a trip to the beach."

The three of them didn't look back as the airship rocketed towards their destination.

* * *

><p>Characters (C) Nintendo<p>

A/N: Wow, this didn't end on a cliffhanger this time! And this is certainly not nearing the end so there's plenty more to come! Thank you guys for your reviews and the like, I appreciate them greatly.


	9. Vacation Again

A/N: This chapter underwent several rewrites before I settled on this. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>By the time they had landed in Toadstool International Airport, Larry felt that it was a bad idea in retrospect to pilot the whole nine hour flight by himself. But he was angry damn it, and that was the principle of it! He didn't need Ludwig or Lemmy asking about how he was going or how he felt when it was perfectly clear how he had felt about the whole situation; it was total bullshit! True to form though, he had found a way to turn the bad into the good. He didn't regret it one second when they stepped out of the airport sometime in the evening. The warm summer sun had greeted them in a fantastical splendor of blazing orange enveloping the sky, signalling the end of a harsh beginning and the welcoming of a pleasant night.<p>

Best of all, he had the people he cared for most by his side. There was a very good reason why he had asked for them to come along with them. They deserved it as much as he did. And now they were going to enjoy this all together.

"So," He asked as they crossed the main roadway, heading towards the cable car terminal. "Where are we staying?"

"A very good hotel I've stayed at before," Ludwig replied. "I know the owner there, kind of like Lemmy; optimistic and happy and means well." Lemmy himself genuinely smiled at this.

"Knowing you, it'd be the posh-est shit we've ever been in. Am I right?"

Ludwig wrinkled his nose. "I have no idea what you mean by 'posh-est shit', Lawrence but believe me I found it to be quite up to my standards if that is what you are implying."

"I have a feeling you're understating things here Luddy."

Lemmy chuckled. "Got that right."

Ludwig only harrumphed in reply and led his two idiot brothers to the cable car station, positioned neatly outside the terminal and in the middle of a busy highway. While one wasn't much to think that the inhabitants used cars, there were indeed many sightings of traffic. But Toads were a lively and peppy bunch, so they weren't too surprised when they boarded the next cable car bound for the coastal line that they were swimming in a sea of them.

Concerns of whether they'd be picked out were quickly quenched when they sat down and no one seemed to bat an eye at them. Heck, even the old lady that Larry sat next to didn't bother to look up from her novel. Peculiar considering if a Toad was caught on sight at Neo Bowser City, no doubt they'd make a huge spectacle out of it. But three Koopas sitting in a busy cable car wasn't even liable for an acknowledgement. Funny how different the cultures were, it seemed.

They were particularly quiet as the cable car rumbled loudly into town, passing through the industrial district and then into the urban district, straight up a hill. Lemmy watched with awe at the various sights they passed through, using his suitcase as a booster seat to compenstate for his small stature. Larry was sitting next to him, arms folded and eyes closed in a small nap and Ludwig was across from them and staring at nothing in particular while clutching his suitcase.

The nine hours to himself gave Lemmy time to mull over his thoughts - his sketchbook was neatly packed up in his luggage, yet whenever he thought about it he just thought about that one picture he had drawn after he and Larry's encounter together last week. By all rights did Ludwig deserve to be in there too. It was obvious that he cared greatly for Larry, contrary to his views earlier on. But for some reason he was finding it hard to truly accept forgiveness in his heart.

It frustrated him greatly knowing that he was holding a grudge that didn't make sense and he didn't even act like it. Maybe it was for Larry's sake.

Larry, Larry, Larry - that was all he had thought about since then. Ludwig was there too sometimes. He had strange thoughts about what he and Larry got up to and he often wondered over the fact if he could accept, should it ever happen, a threesome with them.

Lemmy sighed and drummed his fingers on the windowsill. Maybe he should let it go. After all, they had solved the dilemma and he had no right to continue being secretly angry and jealous of Ludwig. Maybe with time.

He thought about his eldest brother doing the same thing to him as Larry had done - cuddle him, kiss him, hold him and imply that he was as loved as they all were. Speak fondly about him as he did with Larry. He wished he had Iggy to talk to, and he wished that Iggy would understand what he was going through at the moment.

It didn't matter though - he was with his two brothers and they were going to have a great time. Larry had drummed it into their heads during the trip and he had stepped out of the airship with nothing but enthusiasm and a resolve to let his personal dislike for Ludwig's past actions go. But he didn't hate him. Not by a long shot. He just wished that he had been acknowledged first in the great scheme of things.

The cable car shuddered to a halt on top of a hill, which gave Lemmy the perfect opportunity to see the view; they were on the very top, which overlooked the bay in its entirety. The colours were beautiful! He didn't bother to contain his joy as he marvelled at the skyline slowly lighting up in the night, the half-sun dipping slowly in the ocean. Buildings lined perfectly on the hills. The name 'Toad Harbor' was a misnomer - it was definitely more than a harbor.

It was a beautiful city.

Ludwig had caught his amazed expression, because from across the carriage they shared a smile with one another. That was when he knew that he could ease up on him.

"Sorry guys," Ludwig apologised as they disembarked at their stop - the beachfront. He pointed down the main road. "The hotel is a bit of a walking distance down there. Hope that's okay."

Larry stretched and stifled a yawn. "Yeah whatever, as long as we get closer to a good bed."

Lemmy just chuckled and joined in his step with him. "You should have put the ship in autopilot, Lawrence."

"That's what I told him." Ludwig explained. "But he just wouldn't listen."

"Look, I was pissed at Bowser okay?" Larry argued tiredly. "I had been in so many meetings with him, trying to argue against his stupid-ass plans. It was me against him, Junior and Kamek. I don't know why I bothered and I don't even know why I was surprised to get that letter."

The eldest gave a huff. "I'm sorry Lawrence. I knew what I was getting into when I stepped down from all that."

"I just wished I could have a bit more power so I could take care of you guys. Instead I'm a whipping boy to a ten year old sociopath and our dumbass father."

Lemmy sympathetically grabbed Larry's hand, squeezing it tight. "Don't worry Larry," He reassured. "Me and Luddy know you look out for us so much. We don't blame you in the slightest."

"If you ask me Lawrence, I agree that Junior is still too young to have a word in edgewise. You are assertive and wise for your age."

Larry smiled. "I appreciate it guys, but I think I'm just bitching because I'm tired. I love that kid but sometimes I wish things were better handled." He gave a sigh as he felt the sea breeze on the face, ruffling his blue mohawk. It was strangely relaxing.

"It was because he's King Dad's true blood heir. You can't really blame him."

"Since when did blood have anything to do with royalty?"

"Since the days of old, Lawrence," Ludwig said matter-of-factly. "Because we weren't born to his family tree, that means we had no chance in hell."

"Still better than Mother and Father at least." Lemmy mumbled a bit too loud for Ludwig's liking, since he suddenly stopped and gave him a firm look.

Larry bristled at the mention of their true parents, only because his memories of them were too little. It seemed that only Ludwig and Lemmy, the oldest of their bunch, seemed to remember anything about them and they never said a single word about them. His earliest memories was in the orphanage... he knew that from the very beginning he was adopted and he knew that he had parents out there somewhere, but no one ever divulged that information to him.

So he knew better than to question it and instead walked a bit further back. Ludwig saw this as an opportunity to fall back to Lemmy.

"You know what we promised." He said firmly to him.

Lemmy sighed. "I don't know. I mean, it was bad then but I think he has the right to know."

"Lemmy, you know how bad it is to even think about," Ludwig argued, his expression forlorn as he inevitably thought back then. "Lawrence does not need to know."

The small Koopaling wanted to relent, but this was neither here nor there. So he opted to just huff out a tired breath and trudge along up the closed path now, towards the hotel which sat brilliantly in the distance.

"Do you still think about them?" Ludwig asked quietly - chills went down his spine, wondering why he was asking it. But what was more telling was Lemmy's answer.

"I had a dream about them last night," He confessed. "You know, good times and all that."

"Yeah... it was good times."

What Lemmy didn't say though, as they entered through the lobby doors of the magnificent hotel, was that he had sketched it prior. He could never forget that moment. He didn't want to wax philosophical or get into that kind of meaningful nonsense, but he felt that was the starting point of it all. The planting of the seeds for their eventual coming together. If that was the case, things were messed up.

But as he always said, normal was boring. Still, he wished that things could have been more happier for them in the past.

Then again, the past was that. He slowed down and watched Ludwig approach the front counter and Larry put down his suitcase beside him; he had these two lovely guys with him on this wonderful vacation and there would be plenty more happy memories to come. And that was enough for him to push on forward.

"Mister Von Koopa!" An energetic voice boomed all throughout the lobby as an aged Toad seem to practically leap over the counter in excitement. "How wonderful to see you back here again!"

Wait, a Toad?! Larry had to do a double take with Lemmy, but their eyes did not deceive them - it was a Toad who was now shaking Ludwig's hand so vigorously. And for some strange reason, Ludwig saw this as the most normal thing in the world.

"It is good to see you too Sergio." He greeted warmly, before gesturing over to the pair. "These are my two brothers; Lawrence and Lemmy."

"Lawrence and Lemmy!" Sergio repeated as he bounded over happily, shaking each of their hands. "It is nice to meet the relatives of one of my most distinguished customers!"

A bemused Larry returned the gesture. "Just call me Larry."

"Lawrence, Larry, whatever you want! You are my beloved guests now! I assume you will want the best rooms, Mister Von Koopa?!"

Ludwig nodded. "That's right."

As Sergio began to type madly on his typewriter behind the desk, Lemmy approached the desk and hoisted himself onto it.

"I didn't know you knew a Toad, Ludwig." He questioned curiously - there wasn't any implications behind the question, just his befuddled mind trying to comprehend the situation.

Larry smirked and leaned up on the counter casually. "Yeah Kooks, what's the deal?"

"C'mon you two," Ludwig chided. "It's been five years, I think we can let go of the prejudices now."

"Hey I'm not being racist!" Larry threw his hands up in defense. "I just find the whole thing funny, to be honest."

Sergio laughed. "Yes I thought so too! When I had Mister Von Koopa enter my hotel, I thought it was under attack or something! Serves me right for assumptions after all! It turned out that your brother is a very cultured and incredibly polite Koopa! Never had I had the pleasure of dealing with such a fine gentleman before!"

Larry snorted at the 'polite' part - Ludwig was anything but at home.

"You're just saying that because I bought the most expensive things here." Ludwig teased.

"Well yes, that too!" Sergio finished and tore the paper from his writer, splaying out three copies of a contract and handing off pens. "Now if you would like to sign here I can hand you the keys to your rooms after payment, of course."

Lemmy was incredibly confused when he picked up the pen. "Are we working here or something?" He asked jokingly as he scribbled his name in messy loopy handwriting. Ludwig laughed at this and handed off his own name.

"It's just to make sure that if we manage to destroy the hotel, we'll be the ones paying for it. Just an acceptance of responsibility type thing. We won't be getting up to no good, right guys?" He flashed his brothers a firm glare.

Larry cringed at the sight and quickly handed off the contract. "Wow, icy cold." He mumbled to himself. It wasn't too long before Ludwig had handed off a cheque to dear ol' Sergio and they were standing outside their own respective rooms, the keys held in their hands. They all had adjoining rooms, overlooking the beach they were told. Of course that had set off their excitement and anticipation immediately, but only Larry was too tired to show it.

"I don't know about you guys," He said tiredly, stifling a yawn. "But I'm going to take a shower."

Lemmy nodded and pressed his keycard up against the electronic lock. "I'm going to do the same."

"What, no dinner guys?" Ludwig asked in concern, but Larry had waved it off.

"Nah nah," He mumbled. "I'm too wrecked to eat."

Lemmy chuckled. "That's a first! I had something on the way here anyway, so I'm just going to watch tv or something after I wash up."

"Right on, bro." Larry said. They bid the small Koopaling goodbye for the night as he lugged his suitcase in and shut the door behind him. The youngest himself was wasting no time and, assuming Ludwig would immediately head on downstairs for dinner, unlocked his door immediately and began to lug himself inside. To his surprise, Ludwig stopped the door from closing fully.

"Lawrence?" He asked, his head poking through the gap. "Do you mind if I join you on that shower?" He didn't try too hard to mask his devious expression at this.

Larry shook his head in awe. "Why was I expecting that?" He muttered to himself, although he was more than happy. In fact, that had been on his mind the entire week. The chance to have some downtime with Ludwig.

He didn't want to say this, but the plumbing in his bathroom was better than the plumbing back home. Of course, all potential ironic jokes aside, Larry let out a relieved sigh as he felt the hot water streak all across his body. The temperature was extra hot which, to a human, would scald them beyond belief. But for a Koopa, resistent to the harsh conditions of the Dark Lands, this was paradise in heaven. He had been looking forward to this all day, among other things.

The worries and anger over the past week had subsided into nothingness as he felt his aching muscles relax and his mind empty. His mohawk that stood proud throughout the day was flattened boldly on one side of his face, but he didn't pay attention to this. He just ruffled it slightly and streaked long strands of it through his fingers.

It only got better when he heard the shower door open behind him, a swift intake of cold on his back before a pair of hands wrapped around his waist. "Enjoying yourself, Lawrence?" Ludwig asked, nuzzling and kissing his neck as the water splashed all over his silky deep blue hair.

"Damn straight." Larry muttered in turn, pressing his body up against his brother. "I really needed this."

"You do, you idiot. Why didn't you just use the autopilot?"

"Because I wanted to be alone. I was still angry." He let out a solemn huff of breath and closed his eyes. "It was humiliating to walk in there, after ages of trying to talk him out of it and he just disregarded everything I said, everything I suggested."

Ludwig frowned and held him tighter. "I'm sorry that you had to go through that," He said genuinely. "I could tell at the meeting."

"I'm just so fucking frustrated, that's all. Don't get me wrong, I consider myself lucky that I had a say in anything... but if that is the way it has to be, it shall be. It has been five years, after all..."

"Fives year of absent fighting is no excuse, Lawrence. I believe you were right to protest King Dad's decision."

"I guess..."

Ludwig could tell from the tone of Lawrence's voice that he did not wish to delve further into his personal feelings of how he thought things should work at Castle Koopa. After all, they had done this master plan just to get away from it. He made an attempt to diverge attention away from the topic by gently running his hands over his body. Scaly fingers brushing gently over the curves of his well-tout and muscled body. He was genuinely surprised at how much muscle he had grown into over the past five years.

He kissed him gently on his snout. "I missed us during the week."

Larry gave a sigh. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"Not being able to make the time or whatever," He shrugged. "Just things have been hectic and I was afraid that I'd pissed you off because of Lemmy and all that."

The eldest gave a laugh and moved his head over the stream of water to rinse himself again. "Lemmy hasn't worried me in the slightest. I know you'll make it up to me anyway."

"What, is there an equality system in place or something?" Larry laughed skeptically.

"Isn't that how poly-fidelity works?"

"Fuck, I don't know, don't use those big words on me."

Ludwig chuckled and just let himself relax in the warm contours of his brothers body without a word. He too felt all the tension melt away and what came about in its wake was the heightened sensations of love for his partner.

"Mmm, I can tell you're tired though." He mused. "You're off the hook tonight."

"Off the hook?" Larry said wryly. He turned around to face Ludwig and mimicked his actions, wrapping his arms around his body. "Since when were you the dictator in this relationship?"

He offered him a nuzzle. "Because I say so."

"Oh? Didn't seem that way when I jerk you off," Larry threw a wicked grin. "Or when I blow you off."

Ludwig shivered at the memories of those little encounters of theirs. "Well you seem to be taking to our situation quite well, I must say, Lawrence."

"Yeah, who knew I loved dick so much?"

He laughed at this - they were definite lovers by night. Larry had accepted that deep down in his heart. It was like some twisted version of being a superhero, except their powers were gay sex. He just wished that for one moment in their lives they could be lovers instead of having to put up a facade during the day. But he knew what he was getting himself into. There was no denying that.

Ludwig laughed and affectionately stroked his brother's mohawk as he turned off the water. "Life is full of surprises, isn't it Lawrence?"

"Indeed it is." He mused briefly as they stepped out and began to dry themselves. He resisted the urge to take a peek at his lover's bare body, instead savouring it for the next night. There would be a next night, no doubt about it. He was slowly getting used to the idea of taking it further with Ludwig and their moment in the shower only proved to further that confidence.

But only one thing made him pause in his tracks. It was Lemmy.

Ludwig wasn't there when he had shown Lemmy what they both were getting into, but despite that he felt a certain amount of affection towards his small, yet older brother as well. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that Lemmy was kind and sweet enough to let him give help to his plight or if he had harboured unconscious feelings for him. But he wasn't willing to suspend his disbelief in this situation they had all found themselves in, so he merely chalked it up to coincidence.

Still, it would be nice if them three could share a tender moment together.

"Well Lawrence, I shall be taking my leave then," Ludwig had said with his towel over his shoulder. "I will see you tomorrow in the morning."

Larry could only nod and mutter a simple goodbye before he rolled right into his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The one thing that the leader of the Koopalings was not expecting when he dialed the number in the midst of a comfortable summer morning was that Junior had picked up first before Bowser did, which was unusual considering he had rung the King's personal line.<p>

"Hello Larry!" He chirped happily. "How did the trip over there go?"

"Just fine, Junior," Larry replied. "We checked into our hotel last night, no one suspects a thing and we're just about to head out and scout the city." To keep up the ruse with the intricately detailed pointers that only were known to himself, Larry had found himself out on the main street outside Hotel Toadside calling Castle Koopa through a slightly grimy public phone box. Although he had dismissed Ludwig and Lemmy for the day (and who knows what they were up to at the moment), Larry still felt it was imperative to stick to his old working habits to ward off the suspicion.

Junior laughed. "King Dad will pleased to hear that!"

"Yeah, hopefully," Larry drummed his fingers impatiently on the phone box. "Hey Junior, can you put him on the line for a second?"

"Why can't you talk to me?!" Junior asked indignantly - Larry had to suppress his irritation.

"I just wish to speak with him for a moment."

"Well, you can't because King Dad is out at the moment!" Of course, Larry thought bitterly to himself. "So he put me in charge of taking the calls for the time being."

That explains one thing, at least. "Okay, never mind then. How are things going with the others?"

"Roy called just before and said he's staking out a particular spot in Sarasaland," Junior explained, and then added, "He's mad at you for making him go all over the place, by the way."

Larry rubbed his forehead. "Yeah well, he can stick that in his pipe."

"His- what?"

"Never mind - heard anything from Wendy or Morton?"

"Nope! They haven't called back yet."

Larry hummed. "What about Iggy?"

"He's working with the... uh- what are they called? Airship people... Engineers...? Yeah, he's been down at the hangar working with them all day."

"Everything going to plan then?"

No matter how much Junior was annoying, there was something intrinsically and sickeningly adorable about how enthusiastic he was about his work. "Yep! All according to everything as King Dad has wanted it! So when are you going to send the pictures, Larry?"

"At the end of tomorrow. Tell King Dad I'll send them to the Castle Koopa database and he can shift through those in his own time."

"Don't forget about the reports!"

"Yes, the reports," He muttered, making a mental note to bullshit something this evening. "They will be sent along with the pictures too."

"Okay, I'll tell King Dad that you rang up this morning when he gets back! Do you want me to tell him to call you or something?"

"Don't worry about it Junior, I'm using a public payphone at the moment."

"Okay then! What do you want me to do?"

Larry blinked. "Uh... just stand by and wait for the photos and reports to come in. Tell King Dad that everything is quiet here. Oh, and say hi to him will ya? And to the others from us as well."

"Sure thing!"

"Okay, thanks. Take care of yourself J."

"You too, Larry!"

As he stared at the reciever giving off a low docile tone, a sudden thought came across Larry; Junior had taken an order from HIM without questioning it. He shook his head as he made his way up to the beachside cable car station - the world was going crazy.

* * *

><p>Lemmy felt like a kid in a candy store again, despite his whole persona being just that. But there was something amazing about the way the summer sun blazed on his scales that gleamed in the light, and the warm feeling that came with it. Even though he had slept for ten hours straight and had a large serving of breakfast this morning, he felt like he could bounce across the shoreline madly without a care in the world.<p>

He definitely had to thank Larry for this - he had reservations about being dragged away, but it turned out to be the best decision he had potentially ever made. He worried that Larry had to go and do all the work out of pure obligation, but he had reassured them at breakfast with a smile that it was no big deal and they were free to go about their own business. Of course, he had elected to go to the beach but Ludwig decided to make a revisit of the hotel's spa services.

Ah well, a small moment to himself never hurt. Especially when he had this large mass of beach all to himself; to his right stretched all the way to the rocky outcrops of The Gold Coastal Road and to his left, the city skyline spanning all the way around it, the very end where the city's actual harbour lay. It was a beautiful sight to behold and it even greeted him when he woke up that morning.

It had been too long since Lemmy had gone to the beach. He remembered the good times of when they had all traveled to the beach as little Koopalings, Larry had hatched only a few months prior. He remember buzzing excitedly in his seat as they rolled through the mountains in their little cruiser and catching glimpses of the sea. Stopping in the town before they hit the road, getting a chance to stretch his legs and look at all the wondrous shops that lay before them.

He pitied Larry in that sense, not remembering the good times. But he supposed that remembering nothing was better than remembering all of the good and bad stuff.

As the day wore on and Lemmy had built sandcastles, ran along the shore and splaying his hand in the cool ocean water and even taking a quick nap while engulfed briefly in the sand, he realised that he missed Larry and Ludwig. They were close by, sure, but that was beside the point. He missed Iggy as well. It was weird to wake up and not have his brother waiting for him at the door.

So he got up off his feet, dusted himself off and made his way back slowly to the hotel, reasoning that he would have a wicked tan by the time he got back anyway. If such a thing could happen to a Koopa.

For such a well-to-do hotel it was surprisingly empty, Lemmy thought to himself as he entered through the relaxation area. Then again, knowing King Dad he probably had some reason that boiled down to making sure that they weren't conducting their plans during holiday season for something.

Of course he had wandered through the relaxation area for a reason and it was sitting by his lonesome in a hot tub, arms on the back of his head and relaxing intently.

"Enjoying that?" He greeted in jest, smirking when Ludwig jolted awake suddenly.

"HUH- ?! Oh, hey Lem," The eldest greeted, rolling his shoulders. "What are you doing back so soon?"

Lemmy shrugged. "Got bored. There's no one around to talk to."

"Why don't you join me then?" Ludwig offered, gesturing to a vacant spot across from him. Lemmy eyed it with some curiosity and decided, why the heck not? It didn't take him long to disrobe from his shell and hop in, immediately being surprised at the sudden feeling it jetted onto his back and sides. "Nice, isn't it?"

"Yeah, wow!" He explained, relaxing back into a particular spot. "No wonder you're down here."

Ludwig grinned. "Yes. Sometimes, when the stresses of life get to you, it is best just to sit back and relax in one of these babies."

"Something stressing you out, Luddy?"

"Mostly just concerns for Lawrence and the future of our kingdom, if I can be honest."

Lemmy nodded. "Yeah. I noticed that Larry hasn't been too happy."

"You know what he said - he's just looking out for us. He does not approve of this plan."

"Can't you do something about it? You're the oldest, after all."

"Unfortunately I cannot," Ludwig sighed. "When I renounced my title all those years ago, I renounced my grounds for power and thus my way to use them."

"Why did you step down? You seemed so perfect for it. I mean, don't get me wrong, Larry is a great leader too!"

"I could not handle it, if I may admit so Lemmy. Although the title was great and the benefits that accrued with it were very satisfactory, as I got older I felt that my aspirations and goals conflicted with my job. So I felt that to save my own sanity, I would have to step down and let Lawrence take the reign."

Lemmy hummed. "That makes sense."

"I just fear that now I look at him, now that I realise why we are here that he is slowly becoming more disenfranchised towards our kingdom's work as well. After all, five years have passed and five years is an awfully long time to do a lot of growing up."

"Yeah... I find it hard to get up and do menial work for Castle Koopa nowadays. My loyalty will always lie with King Dad though! After all, he saved us all."

"Indeed he did and I am with you on that... but I fear that we may be treading a line here by directly disobeying his orders."

"Larry said that he would take care of that though," Lemmy insisted, but he knew that they were both doing something that could technically count as treason. He saw the look that Ludwig gave him, and he immediately shrunk back a bit. "I-I just worry about him."

Ludwig sighed again. "Me too." He gave another look to the Koopaling sitting across him and leaned forward slightly. "Lemmy, can I ask you an important question?"

Lemmy blinked. "S-sure."

"Are you also in love with Lawrence?"

"I... I think so. Why do you ask?"

Ludwig linked his fingers together. "Curosity on my part when he disclosed what you two had gotten up to last week."

"Oh... so he told you then." Lemmy observed, blushing at the memories. "I-I'm sorry if that hurt you or anything."

"Lemmy, I will admit that when he told me, I was a bit jealous and hurt if only for the fact that he didn't ask how I felt on the matter. But do not misconscrue it as me being angry at you. I'm not angry at both of you for what happened," Ludwig hummed. "In fact, I said this to Lawrence that I thought it was good how you got to realise how you felt about yourself."

"I never thought I was gay... in fact I never thought I'd be into any of that sort." Lemmy stared off at the roof, his thoughts rolling off his tongue. "But you know, he made an offer and I thought I would try it... although, if I can confess something..."

"Hm?"

"For some reason, I think I have been in love with him subconsciously for so many years. When you hurt him and he shunned you after you left, no one cared about him except me. For some reason that duty that I felt to protect him seemed to transpire into something more. We became closer in your absence, heck he even hung out with Ignatius and I occasionally. We'd just sit in his lab and talk about the day or what we got up to and it warmed my heart knowing how happy he was. But when we heard that you would be coming home, everything just kind of fell apart. But it gave me time to mull over myself and... I don't know. I guess I let him do what he did because it felt nice to be recognised for all the work I had done for him but it also made me realise how much I idolised him." He shook his head and chuckled wryly. "I'm sorry Luddy, that sounds stupid."

"I don't think so." Ludwig said bemused. "In fact, I think it's touching."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I... I realise how much he means to you and... I'm guessing that there was a bit of jealousy in me that disliked you for taking him first. You might have hurt him, but I was there when he was hurting and I felt a bit burned when you suddenly came back and became friends again instantly."

Ludwig shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry," He apologised. "I appreciate all that, being there for him when I fucked things between us up... and I am sorry that you felt that way."

"It's... it's fine Ludwig," Lemmy said with a smile. "You were dealing with some demons of your own."

"I hope so - I feel so stupid for ignoring you as well."

"Geez, when did you get so sympathetic?!"

"When Larry showed himself to be an amazing little Koopa and I knew I couldn't squander that."

"Yeah... yeah he is."

"One last question, Lem." Ludwig asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

He swallowed nervously. "I know this seems a bit unorthodox but... would you still be willing to join us? I know it would be a bit weird with me there, considering you might not find me attractive..."

Lemmy just laughed this off. "Nah, it's fine Luddy. To be honest, I can understand why Lawrence would find you so attractive."

"Wow."

"Point is, yeah sure, I'll go with you two." He smirked provocatively this time round, lounging back and showing that he wasn't joking in his statement. Truth was, he never thought about Ludwig in that light. Of course, he was fine with the whole couple thing they had going so he thought to himself that he could deal with another brother even if his heart felt like it lay with Larry. Although Ludwig was understanding of his decision with a smile, there was still an unsure expression about him. Lemmy had an idea about what it referred to.

Subtly checking to make sure that they weren't being watched, he quickly planted a kiss on Ludwig's lips, much to the surprise of the eldest. But as his expression wore down to comfortable, he knew that he was right.

Again.

* * *

><p>To all the citizens of Toad City and Toad Harbour, Larry Koopa was just another tourist fresh from the shackles of the Dark Lands. He was taking in the sights, presenting himself to a whole different culture and generally having a good time. Of course this was true for the most part, but he had to remind himself every so often that he was on the job as well. So his tour of the city had taken most of the day, ranging from walking up the twisty streets of the urban district to snapping pictures of the view from the Toadstool Tower that stood proudly over the entire city.<p>

He had returned to the hotel with a digital camera full of junk to send off to the castle, which Bowser would hopefully accept as valuable intelligence. He didn't waste any time running upstairs, locking himself in his room and turning on the laptop he had packed with him on the trip. Magic was too risky, considering it was monitored quite regularly by the Mushroom Kingdom Global Network Team, but the advent of human based technology meant that communications could easily be masked. The last thing Larry needed was to have the police come down on them all in a neutral zone.

The quiet hotel room came alive with the sound of his claws clacking incessantly on the keyboard, a full documented report slowly being created on screen with the magic touch of Larry's bullshit. He had learned nothing about the place except it was a lively city that was booming and the inhabitants were tolerant of their fellow Koopas. But Bowser wouldn't give a shit about that - he cared about strategic locations and all that. They had a week to themselves to scout, and he figured that the aerial shot of the city would make for a good start as any to pacify the council back home.

But considering the deadline wasn't until tomorrow evening, he just proceeded to type up a few staggered notes and attach the digital pictures to his document before he stowed the laptop away. Ugh, he hated that chunky piece of crap. He missed his amazing gaming / music making computer in his room.

By the time he had finished his 'work', it was already nearing half past five in the afternoon. But god damn he did not feel like walking anywhere else. He just wanted to roll over and nap. But he hadn't seen Ludwig or Lemmy since this morning and, in good conscience, decided to check up on them in their respective rooms.

Lemmy's door yielded no response. Ludwig's door was a different story.

"Hello Lawrence!" Ludwig greeted enthusiastically, rappelling him into a hug. "Great to see you! How was your day?"

From behind them, Lemmy was resting casually on Ludwig's bed and offered a wave. "Hey Larry!"

"Just fine and dandy." Larry replied, making it blatantly obvious that he was very much wrecked from his trip around the city. He didn't waste anytime rolling onto the bed, specifically onto his belly and looking at what the two were doing - watching television. He raised an eyebrow at the contents of it, which sent Lemmy into laughter.

Ludwig joined them, sitting upright next to Lemmy. "Don't judge," He chided. "It was the only thing we could agree on."

The show in question was a soap opera, not unlike the ones that Wendy and Roy liked to fawn over in their spare time. Except instead of effeminate Koopas as the characters, there was effeminate Toads trying to be serious in their squeaky, grating voices.

"This was the only thing you guys could agree on?!" Larry asked incredulously - Lemmy just gave a dismissive shrug.

"I think it's alright." He commented.

Of course, despite Larry's good intentions to instill good taste into his two older brothers, he soon became as absorbed as they did in the show.

"So how did things go today, Lawrence?" Ludwig asked curiously during an advertisement break.

Larry shrugged and sighed. "Went out, took a few pictures, made it seem like I was doing the job. I'm gonna send the starters out tomorrow evening and then I'll go and fill in for you guys."

"What do you mean?"

"I said that you guys had to come with me because this place is so huge. So I'm going to head to the different parts of the city and take pictures and all that."

"Larry, you don't need to do that!" Lemmy exclaimed, sitting upright now.

Larry however, shook his head. "No I insist. I got us into this and it's my responsibility to make you two don't get into trouble along with me."

"Oh Lawrence, that's adorable," Ludwig cooed patronisingly, rubbing a hand over his chest. "But you should know that me and Lemmy decided to come here ourselves and we are responsible for this as well."

Lemmy nodded. "That's right!"

"Christ, you guys..."

"Shut up Lawrence, you know it's true."

He eyed Ludwig with a firm stare, but then relaxed and relented. "Yeah yeah, fine, if you eggheads say so."

"Oh, Ludwig!" Lemmy exclaimed suddenly, which piqued his curiosity. But then he quickly got what he was being reminded of.

"Lawrence, Lem and I had a discussion earlier today and he says that he is willing to join us... whenever that happens." He explained, which made Larry sit up as well.

"Seriously?" He asked, grinning when Lemmy turned red in his cheeks and nodded meekly. Even with his shell on, he was scared that he wouldn't be able to contain his excitement at the news. But then Larry realised how much he had surprised himself with his sudden horniness. Maybe it was that encounter with Ludwig in the shower last night that had reminded him that he had a functioning sex life again. His mouth was about to run with the question of getting started right here and now, but his stomach had beat him to the fray.

Ludwig hummed in amusement. "I think we need to eat before anything else happens."

"Yeah, I think that's what's going to happen." Larry said begrudgingly.

* * *

><p>Characters (C) Nintendo<p>

Sergio created by Novalion

A/N: I'm sure you guys will love the next chapter, but I wanted to dedicate this one to establishing the scene, involve a little bit of my own backstory and so on. I just hope you liked this one and thank you again for your support on this story!


	10. Cut Short

A/N: Ugh, sorry guys for the delay. I was struck down with something bad and, although I had a billion ideas in my head, I was constantly tired and not able to concentrate. This chapter might be a result of that so I'm sorry if it's not exactly up to par. Anyway, thank you all for the support again! Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Lemmy would be in his room at this time of night normally. He would be propped up on his bed and watching television or drawing something that was on his thoughts for the whole day. But instead, at the break of dusk when he had just finished a full round of spicy soup with a side of bread, he was in Ludwig's room completely naked and his snout nuzzling in between Lawrence's legs.<p>

In the moment he didn't much need to question the situation he was in, especially since he could feel Ludwig's soft fingers pressing and brushing up against his tail hole. He was being slow and gentle about it because he knew that this was Lemmy's first time.

He never thought that he'd lose his virginity between two of his brothers but given how affectionate and understanding they had both acted towards him he was more than happy to bed the two. In fact, it had been on his mind since they all went downstairs for dinner. He remembered the pang of nervousness in his stomach as they walked back upstairs, knowing that tonight was going to happen. It was still coursing through him as he ran his tongue up Larry's erection slowly and unsure.

The sound that he had given off though encouraged him along nicely. What really got to him though was the texture and taste of him; Lemmy couldn't find the words to describe it. But it didn't repluse him at all. In fact he enjoyed hearing and feeling Larry squirm on him - he was either very sensitive or he had psyched himself up for this beforehand. Wouldn't be surprising if it was both.

Ludwig was still at his rear. "Isn't it funny how eager he was all of a sudden, Lawrence?" He asked deviously, looking up at him sprawled all over on his pillow.

"I don't blame him..." Larry breathed, looking down at the small Koopaling going to town on him. He had to admit that Lemmy was good at what he was doing, despite having little to no experience whatsoever. The other option was that Larry himself was in heaven and not paying much attention to anything else, which seemed like the likely scenario.

Lemmy couldn't help but giggle slightly. "I blame you guys." He murmured just loud enough for both of them to hear it. Larry responded with an affectionate pat across his head silently before leaning back into his pillow more. He watched as his other partner prepared Lemmy slowly, trying not to get too absorbed into the way Lemmy was going about himself.

The small Koopaling was suddenly struck with a slightly bitter taste on his tongue as he reached the tip. But as before, he wasn't really disgusted by it. In fact he took it to be a very good sign that Larry was liking what he was doing. Lemmy dug into the hazy cloud of memories and tried to remember what Larry had done on him. It was hard to think about because of how Ludwig was humming mischievously, running his hands and fingers all over his sensitive end and presumably sizing him up.

So he attempted to tease him with a bit of resistance, but the way he used his fingers on him made that nigh impossible.

"Don't worry Lem," Ludwig said teasingly, pressing his body up against his. "You'll get your turn soon enough."

He didn't want to sound so perverse, but Lemmy really didn't mind. He was just happy enough being loved by the two males on either side of him.

"How is he, Lawrence?"

Larry let out a small moan. "Natural, that's all I can say..."

"That is reassuring." The eldest replied. He was biding his time, easing the novice into this whole thing. He made a mental reminder to thank Lawrence for this idea later. He watched as Lemmy's head began to visibly move up and down, and Larry react in turn. He had taken his whole member into his mouth obviously. The sounds that went through his ears, the image of the dim bodies pleasuring each other... suffice to say, Ludwig was 'rock hard', as Larry teasingly called him one night.

And Lemmy was there, waiting for him.

Lemmy gave a shiver as he suddenly felt something press up against his tail hole, but he didn't dare move away from Lawrence to see what it was. Of course, it was obvious - Ludwig. He let off a muffled moan as the tip pressed up against him, and then pushed itself gently further on. With it being his first time and all, he re-actively seized up at the feeling but calmed immediately when Ludwig gently massaged his body.

"You'll be fine." He whispered into his ear as he eased in, himself joining the chorus of pleasured sounds as he gave little thrusts.

Ludwig was surprisingly romantic and tolerating of his lacking abilities. Well, they both were. It was with that striking realisation that Lemmy figured out why he held affection for the two. It really felt like they loved him back and cared about him.

And he had to say, this was definitely itching that scratch that he thought he didn't have.

His fists crumpled the sheets as the Koopaling on him began to hit him harder, a mixture of pleasure and pain shooting throughout all this body. He wasn't used to this. He was not used to this. It was hard to concentrate on pleasuring Larry when this whirlpool of feelings was wreaking havoc on him, but he'd be damned if he didn't like it. Adding onto that, just the way they both let out their own unique sounds of pleasure.

Larry's bordered on the verge of whimpering, attesting to the age he was within the group. Even when he masqueraded with a blunt and rough tone of voice, break him down and one would catch glimpses of his still internal youthful nature. Ludwig's, on the other hand, was a low baritone all the way through. He never changed for one second.

And Lemmy? Well if he didn't have a mouthful, he would be sounding uncharacteristically deep.

Even with Ludwig hitting him hard and deep, he felt his body slowly adjust to it. When the pain slowly disappeared, it was replaced with lust. And his thoughts immediately went even more perverse than he could ever possibly imagine. He wanted these two males to finish in him. Show him that he was loved. That was all he wanted from them. A goal formed in his mind, and he began to get more aggressive on Larry.

The Koopaling let out a more vigourous moan, obviously not expecting this. He felt like his cock was just... he couldn't find the words for it. His head was just swimming in a daze of pleasure and he just wanted to keep going for long as he could. But with the way the whole thing was going, there was no doubt that Larry wouldn't last long. He didn't realise how much he enjoyed this, but he was glad he was able to rope the others along with it.

Likewise, Ludwig had found himself in agreement when he had the moments of comprehension, but they were few and far between. Lemmy was new and that was all that needed to be said. The hesitence before was just nerves as he was clearly feeling him embrace what was being done to him. But Ludwig knew that he didn't need to be demeaned. He breathed harshly through his nose as he continued on, rocking himself as much as he dared to go.

Larry's surprisingly loud whines caught his attention though - the youngest seemingly couldn't hold on any longer because he witnessed him coming hard, straight into Lemmy's mouth. The taste of his seed overwhelmed him for a split second and he found himself coughing up the residue slightly all over his brother. In embarassment he sought to clean them both up, licking up anything that he could spot.

Although it was hard when Ludwig was riding him relentlessly.

"Don't... look so amused..." Larry panted at him, flashing him a half-stern look. He watched his brother hump the shit out of his other brother, speculating to himself in amusement as to how long Ludwig would last. Fortunately for his ego, Ludwig wasn't too far behind him.

"S-shut up... L-Lawrence!" He growled, before pressing him deep up against Lemmy's behind and climaxing into him hard. The Koopaling below him just whined in pleasure, panting hard and feeling warmth enter his lower body. Surges raged through his own body and as he felt Ludwig fall onto him, Lemmy couldn't help himself; he splayed out and came himself, letting out cries and whimpers as his small frame shook hard.

The entire room was alive with nothing but the pants of the three Koopalings as they all came down from their highs. Lemmy had become accoustumed to the feel of Ludwig inside of him, and felt a little bit empty when he removed himself.

Larry was the first to speak, chuckling as Ludwig sidled up to him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before doing the same for Lemmy. "Well guys, you think that was worth it?"

"Hell yeah." Lemmy murmured, pulling his aching self up and crawling up next to Larry who wrapped him into a tight snuggle.

Ludwig did the same to Larry - soon, the three were a train of snuggling one another. "I agree completely with Lem." He murmured tiredly, nuzzling into Larry's neck.

"We should set up another date then," The youngest said bemusedly, sighing in happiness at being in the middle. "If you guys would be up for another round sometime..."

No one managed to answer him, because in the midst of the storm that they had failed to notice over the hour of their session the threesome were already fast asleep, locked in the embrace of each other and feeling uniquely and utterly happy for the first time in ages. Lemmy didn't have much time to think on anything else before he quickly fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p>It was still dark and raining when he had opened his eyes to the surrounding darkness, blinking for a brief moment. He didn't comprehend where he was until he felt warm breath coursing down his neck. That's right, Lemmy thought, last night. He adjusted himself slowly in Larry's grip and listened briefly to his and Ludwig's soft and gentle snores. A stare off into the darkness made his thoughts start up slowly, which slowly molded itself into concerns. He winced inwardly as he wriggled slightly, small bits of pain snapping at his worn and weary body.<p>

As Lemmy drummed his fingers silently on the bedsheets, he still had no regrets about what he had done. But with that introduced a whole new other problem.

_Although they said nothing much down at the hotel dining room, eating their food in utmost silence, he knew that after they all retreated back upstairs there would be an experience that he would add to the list of crazy things that he had done. And he had done a lot of crazy things but at this moment, this seemed to top them all. Did they even say anything about whether it was going to happen or not?_

_Of course not, but Lemmy knew that it would be an implied confirmation. After all he had given his own nod to the whole thing and Larry seemed particularly enthused about it all, which had passed onto Ludwig at the table. In all his years of his life, Lemmy never figured he would pin two brothers of his as potential lovers. He shouldn't be surprised though considering he had kissed both of them now and it wasn't some sort of joke - it felt genuine to him._

_And it was obvious that they were genuine in their feelings too. Did this mean they were all some sort of ... what was the word called? He didn't know, but there was definitely a word for it. Were they that?_

_How would he tell Iggy? Could he tell Iggy? He didn't think he could even breathe a word about it, lest he freak out and stop talking to him. Iggy would probably assume that he would come onto him and Lemmy definitely knew for sure that Iggy did not care one bit for males. Just like how Lemmy was a few days ago. It was a bad situation because he felt that he was his best friend in the world and now he had a big secret that could shatter everything forever._

_A glance over to the seemingly normal Larry and Ludwig begged the question in his mind; did they realise what they were getting themselves into?_

_They did, he concluded. They definitely knew. Ludwig had been dealing with those thoughts for two years, and Larry had gotten himself into trouble enough times to know what the consequences were. But Lemmy? Although he was a clown prince at heart, and thus knowledge of the risks involved in certain things he realised that he had not given this a thought. His overwhelming curiosity had thrown him into this situation and it would be up to him should he have second thoughts to back out and face whatever he would faced with._

_But as he looked at his brothers chatting away earnestly without a care in the world, happy with themselves, Lemmy felt a pang of optimism in his heart. Even if everything did get out of control, he was still glad that he took the opportunity and satisfied his curiosity. Now he felt like he had a better perspective on himself. It let off some of the tension from the two years spent worrying about Lawrence as well._

_Still, he felt that Iggy had a right to know. They were always very close, and any thought of keeping a secret from him would guilt Lemmy completely. He sighed and stirred his soup absentmindedly._

_"Lemmy?"_

_"Huh?" He snapped up, startled out of his thoughts - Larry was looking concerned at him._

_"You okay, bud?" He asked. "You kind of spaced out there for a second."_

_"Sorry. Just thinking, that's all."_

_"About what?" Ludwig gave him a stern look, and he added on sheepishly. "If you don't mind, of course."_

_Lemmy shook his head. "No, it's fine - I don't mind saying. In fact, I kind of want to get you two's thoughts on something."_

_"Okay," Larry mumbled, still reeling. "Shoot."_

_"I feel like I have to tell Iggy about all this." He held his breath for the answer._

_"Okay," Larry said unsure. "So why do you want to tell him?"_

_"Why shouldn't I, Lawrence? We're twins." Lemmy argued. "I just kind of feel like he has a right to know what's going on and I figure it would be best to tell him early because I have a feeling that he will find out sooner or later."_

_"So you're going to tell him everything you know? About us and what we did last week?"_

_"No! Not you guys... I figure you would want to keep that a secret! But that one time with you, Larry... I gotta say something. He's had my back for ages and I feel like I would be betraying him in some way if I kept quiet on it."_

_Larry was skeptical. "So you want to disclose something very sensitive and taboo to him just to make yourself feel good?"_

_"Lawrence!" Ludwig harshly scolded. "I don't think that is what Lemmy is saying at all! You should understand how it feels to have not being told something important for ages."_

_He was about to argue back, but instead went silent as he processed what Ludwig had said to him. Smartly he just folded his arms indignantly and watched over the proceedings with pursed lips._

_Ludwig breathed and turned to face Lemmy. "I, for one, think that if you can trust Ignatius then you have my full support on that. I don't know personally how much he has changed over the past two years so the judgement call is for you to decide."_

_"And me." Larry butted in suddenly. "You know I hung out with him and Lem while you were away, right?"_

_"So what's with the opposition then, Lawrence?"_

_"You're acting like you have nothing to lose! Did you ever think about that maybe I do?!"_

_Lemmy tilted his head - what did he mean by that?_

_"So you say that your job is more important than your relationships?" Ludwig asked confrontingly. Lemmy suddenly understood._

_"Fuck no!" Larry exclaimed. "But I want to keep it so I keep you guys safe and looked after! You know I had to pull strings to keep everyone back at the castle because King Dad wanted to kick us all out!"_

_"... You're kidding."_

_"No, I'm not! That was what he legit said to me!" Larry sighed and ran his hand over his face. "But I argued and pleaded for him to keep us all together at the castle. I'm actually surprised he let Ludwig return from his vacation."_

_Lemmy and Ludwig shared a glance. "We didn't know that..."_

_"Of course you didn't, you didn't need to. But the fact is, if a word gets out about this us three will be out on our asses. That is why I oppose to you telling Iggy, Lem."_

_"You don't trust him?" Lemmy asked delicately. If that was the case, then he would feel extremely hurt considering it was he and Iggy (to some extent) that had taken him in and had looked out for him when he was feeling down and out._

_Larry bristled at the question, as if it was some sort of faux-pas to ask that. Ludwig came to the rescue. "Lawrence, please... we appreciate what you have done for us in light of this unexpected news. But can I implore you to trust Lemmy and yourself on this? I have faith in Ignatius. He might be a bit..." He paused. "Eccentric, but there would be no doubt that he holds both you and Lemmy in a positive light."_

_"Trust me, Larry," Lemmy affirmed. "If I thought it was a bad idea I wouldn't have bought it up."_

_A sigh came from him. "Well... you guys haven't been wrong so far in all this. Fine, I'll play nice because I adore you both." He laughed as Ludwig playfully shoved him slightly._

_"Heart of gold." The eldest commented, to which Larry gave a mock bow. Immediately, Lemmy felt the tension rise off his shoulders at the playful banter by the two and he went back to his soup._

He knew that he had their permission now. But even then, Larry's words still rang through his head. Had he really done that for them all? Stick up for them? If he even stuck up for Roy that meant he wasn't lying to their faces. What made him sad though was the fact that King Bowser wanted them out of the castle as soon as they were adults. It seemed like a sound idea in theory, but it felt like he was spitting in their faces and telling them that their past efforts were useless.

Inside though, Lemmy really didn't feel like he could hate him. After all he had saved them and given them a better and more interesting life and had even tolerated their life choices that split from his ideals.

In the end though, exile was a pretty confronting thing to think about. Especially when it was your father doing the exiling.

* * *

><p>"This is so boring." Lemmy commented as he sat cross-legged and watched Larry type out the reports for the intelligence he was about to send. Larry gave a bemused hum and continued typing unfazed. The small Koopaling watched the words slowly appear from left-to-right across the screen, reading the report inside his head. Their digital cameras sat neatly on the bedside table, looking none too worse for wear.<p>

"Do you think the pictures will be legible?" Ludwig asked in concern, casting a glance to the tropical storm that was completely dominating the region at the moment. It hadn't let up since the morning.

Larry gave a dismissive shrug. "He sent us during the summer season - we're just the messengers."

"A noble way of putting it."

When Lemmy gave a shiver from the confines of his blanket, Larry just shook his head. "I told you guys you didn't have to come."

"Oh come on, of course we had to." Ludwig argued. "We weren't going to let you suffer in the rain."

"I appreciate it you two, but look at this." He swiveled the laptop around to show his two brothers what they had spent a few hours for; a couple of pictures of a coastal mountain with raindrops all over it and a large amount of fog in the distance. "Fuck it, he better like this." He mumbled as he pulled Lemmy closer with one hand to give him some body warmth.

He quickly attached them to the reports and sent them post-haste onto the Castle Koopa network - a bit earlier than he intended to post it, but hopefully it would placate Bowser and perhaps earn him some points. Larry knew that without a doubt that the King was royally pissed at him for his back-talk. The Koopaling shut the laptop promptly, not wishing to think about work any longer than what was needed.

Ludwig was holding Lemmy affectionately in his lap, hugging him tightly to ease his shivering frame. It was a bit of a concern, but Lemmy never adapted well to the cold. It was the only reason that Larry wasn't concerned much about it - if it was for any other reason he would definitely be panicking. But instead he watched somberly as his two brothers cuddled together and listened to the rain outside. The sounds of the rain hitting the roof was soothing to say the least, although it bought about some thoughts that had just picked up in his mind.

He wanted to ask them the questions about it, but he felt it wasn't the right time. Especially Lemmy had seemingly fallen asleep in Ludwig's arms right there and then.

"You're kidding me." He whispered, his heart melting at the sight of it.

Ludwig smiled. "Nope." He gently placed him onto his bed and tucked the covers over him. "Guess all that walking wore him out."

"Shit man, he should have stayed here. The weather was terrible."

"Well at least he took some good shots?"

"Yeah there were some nice ones."

He sighed and let himself fall onto his back. Lemmy was right; this was boring. If he had his way... well, who knows what they'd all get up to. But instead they had all walked a nature trail in humid stormy weather. Perhaps he would appreciate it on a better day... nah, that was out of the question. Larry could never appreciate long walks.

"You alright?" Ludwig asked quietly, scooting over to him.

Larry closed his eyes. "Just tired, that's all."

"Yeah, I think we all are. It's been a harrowing day."

He nodded - it was indeed. Walking instead of renting transportation was a bad idea in retrospect. Now he felt like he had a slightly stuffy nose - if he got the flu from this shitty weather, he swore he would kick a potted plant in frustration or something.

However the stress melted away instantly as he felt Ludwig's hands brush gently over his head and mohawk. "You look like you're thinking about something." He observed. "Mind if I ask what it is?"

"The usual." Larry replied simply, and Ludwig seemed to understand that. But it was obvious to him that there was more to it than Larry's simple worries. He was all too aware of shouldering the burden of being a leader; the revelations of King Bowser earlier had cemented that firmly into his head now, sympathy adding onto that. But there wasn't just that.

Ludwig chose his words carefully. "What else?"

To his surprise, Larry just chuckled. "Am I that obvious?"

"From here, you are."

He let his head fall onto his lap, watching closely at his brother trying to pick his words. He noted several moments where Larry wanted to say something but instead faltered away. He definitely had something on his mind, but didn't want to be confronting with it.

"Just thinking about... you know, the... parents."

Ludwig froze at this - he was afraid of this. Ever since Lemmy had blurted it out suddenly on their arrival here he had been paranoid that Larry was going to bring it up. Seems like, as usual, his fears were confirmed.

"Lawrence, whatever you may think, believe me; the truth is bad." He started, but was cut short when Larry stood up with a sigh.

"Whatever man," He said, shaking his head and picking up his laptop. "I knew you'd say that. Don't worry about it. I don't want to argue." The urge to argue though was overwhelming, but he knew that it wouldn't serve well with Lemmy there. There was also the fact that he genuinely did not want to argue with Ludwig. He loved him that much to not even raise his voice at him although he made it really obvious that he did not approve of the secrecy. Instead he just gave his older brother a hard look before leaving the room.

Ludwig just threw his face into his hands and groaned inwardly to himself. Had he not learned one bit about withholding the truth?!

For all he knew, he had planted the seeds for Lawrence's curiosity.

* * *

><p>King Bowser was alone in his study. He savoured the precious few moments of silence he had, away from the hustle and bustle of the castle's sometimes overwhelming activities. A message bought to him by Junior had confirmed that Larry had sent in the intelligence for Toad Harbour, and that was what he was most interested in. During the week he had been spinning random thoughts in his mind; theories about the young Koopaling and his less than enthusiastic behaviour at the meeting.<p>

He didn't want to think about the implications of it all, but for some stupid reason he suspected that Larry was not committing himself to the job as best he had hoped. And knowing the young one, he would still do the job if only to throw him off the trail. However, Bowser had the advantage of age. He was big, bulky, strong, awesome and handsome but he was definitely not stupid. He had raised that boy practically from birth and he knew how his little mind ticked. The intelligence that he had sent onto the network would betray his true intentions easily.

As the reports fluttered one by one onto the screen, he scratched his chin in deep thought; while they had come in early, it was obvious that Larry had rushed it. The observations were not minute. It barely told him anything about the lay of the land and the tactical advantages. If he didn't know any better Bowser would suspect that he had typed this all up in an hour. This was not what he was accustomed to see. Larry was legendary when it came to his job.

So why was his report and photos so lacking in comparison to the others?! And why wasn't Ludwig or Lemmy sending back their reports as well?

He didn't want to point the finger towards treason just yet, but this was definitely telling. He didn't think he could find it in his heart to call it treason.

Bowser sighed - he knew that it was simply called 'growing up'. But that was no excuse for what he was doing. He needed to fix this. Bowser knew that if he didn't speak up on the problem, it would manifest into something bad. Despite how much he loved them, there had to be a line drawn somewhere. He wasn't going to compromise his battle plan now.

"Junior," He had said when Junior walked in quietly, unsure of why he had been summoned suddenly. "I need you to do something for me."

"Sure, Pa. What is it?"

Bowser swiveled around in his seat and handed his son a piece of paper - it only contained a string of numbers which Junior quickly recognised.

"Call Lawrence. Tell him that I'm pulling him out and he needs to come back here as quickly as possible. Me and him need to talk about something."

Junior nodded. "What about Ludwig and Lem?"

"They're coming back too."

Bowser knew that it would scare Larry, but that was his intention; he just needed to remind him of the deal they had made. And he was willing to delay a vital area to do just that. That should send a message to him.

* * *

><p>Characters (C) Nintendo<p> 


	11. Sky Star

A/N: This chapter is pretty heavy on backstory and pretty dark. Just a warning.

UPDATE: 6-02-2015 (See notes at the end)

* * *

><p>When Lemmy had woken up a few hours later he saw that his room was completely empty. Larry and Ludwig must have left some time after I fell asleep, he thought to himself. He wished that at least one of them had stayed behind to keep him company but he didn't really take offense to it overall. After all, he didn't expect them to hang around for ... how long was it? A quick check of the clock on his bedside table showed that it was passing into five in the evening. When did he even fall asleep? Lemmy couldn't remember.<p>

A rumble of thunder in the distance snapped him awake and he looked outside his window - over on the horizon there was still dark ominous clouds sending down torrential pours of rain. He grimaced at the sight of the ocean going absolutely insane; waves rolling over at huge heights, crashing and sending spectacular shimmers of droplets every which way. In many ways it was a beautiful sight to see, but for Lemmy it just bought about funny feelings. Something he couldn't explain.

He yawned loudly and unwrapped himself from his tight-fitting towel, retreating into the ensuite bathroom where he began the grueling process of getting rid of his awful bed hair. His tired expression stared straight back at him, as well as a mark of redness around his nostrils. Was he getting a cold again? Wouldn't be surprising considering he had been walking out in the rain for several hours.

Lemmy let his hands fall to his sides as he had another thought; perhaps a shower would do him good? A second one plus some food downstairs sounded like a good plan as any. Maybe if he found Lawrence and Ludwig they could have a nice evening again to themselves.

He couldn't stop thinking about last night. That was a given, but he was amused at the way he unconsciously desired more by continuously going over the images in his mind. Damn, now that was something that woke up him. "You pervert." He said to his reflection with a grin before a sudden knocking on his door caught his attention. "Second!" He called out.

Larry was at his door - Lemmy was about to give him a cheerful greeting when he noticed how grim faced he was looking. Immediately he feared that something happened between him and Ludwig or something, until he saw his briefcase next to his feet.

"Lem, we're packing up," He had said simply.

Lemmy blinked. "What, how come?"

"I think he knows."

"What? Who?" Lemmy blinked and looked at his brother for an answer, but then it suddenly hit him. "About us?!"

"I think it's he knows we're bullshitting him," Larry said. "And normally I don't think he'd get us to pull out if he knew we were jerking his chain. This is something different."

"Wait, what-"

"Lem, pack up your stuff and meet me in the lobby. Ludwig's packing up his things at the moment." He sighed and began to say something, but quickly sulked off towards the main stairwell. What the heck was this all about? Why were they leaving?! So much for a vacation...

He sighed and pulled out his bag, still full with most of his belongings - heck, even his sketchbook hadn't been opened yet. He quickly began to shove in all his things without a second thought - he had to ask Ludwig about this. Quick as a flash he zipped up his bag and left his room immediately.

"What is it, Lem?" Ludwig had asked. "I'm busy packing up."

Lemmy let him continue on, but still stood by the door frame. "What is going on? You know what's happening?"

Ludwig let out a solemn breath as he neatly put away his umbrella. "Lawrence is convinced that King Dad has seen through our ruse and that is why he is pulling us out. I suspect that it is because King Dad is trying to send a message to him, in light of Lawrence's revelation from last night."

"What, like blackmail or something?"

"Perhaps... I am not sure." Ludwig sighed. "He is still a young Koopaling; he is of age, but he still harbors a rebellious spirit within him.

He zipped up his bag and continued on. "Lawrence, no matter how much he tried to cover it up, was still committing insubordination. His visible anger was quite possibly one of the many things that made sure the ruse was not a complete success. Since he bought us along as well and King Dad will rightly assume that us two were in on it, we are part of the guilty party also."

Lemmy looked anxious. "What's going to happen to us?"

"I do not know, Lem," The eldest said quietly. "That is up to King Dad to decide."

Even though the conditions were not at all suitable for seven hour flight back home, Larry had no hesitation getting into the airship. They had walked back through the city without a word being spoken to each other, through the airport and eventually to the hangar.

"Don't disturb me." He ordered simply and locked the door behind him.

With a sigh, Ludwig sat down at one of the tables and tapped his claws on the surface nervously. Was he mad at Lawrence? Certainly not. Was this certainly a bad idea? Yes it was. It was strange how conflicted he felt about the whole situation, if he could be honest with himself. Lemmy seemed to share similar thoughts. Even though they didn't know about what Larry had done for them, they both knew that what they were doing was liable for some sort of trouble.

He chided himself internally - how could he be so immature though to go along with such a plan?! He was the leader before, he should have known better! Was this what it meant when they said love is blind? Ludwig thought so - he was too wrapped up with Lawrence that he lost his foresight. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably as the airship shuddered to life, and they listened to Larry's muffled voice talk into the Toad City airspace requesting liftoff. Ludwig had nothing to say to Lemmy; they just sat there in thoughts and wondered what their punishment was going to be.

There was no doubt that Larry would stick up for them. His face was struck with guilt all the way here and no doubt he'd be wearing it all the way back home. That was why he wasn't angry at him.

Well that was a lie - Ludwig was still a little angry deep down inside of him. Lawrence had done something outrageously foolish, gambling their lives and dragging them both into his rebellious scheme. He was fully aware of what kind of deal he was under and yet, he took a stupid risk and now they were all going to pay for it.

But he couldn't be fully angry. No, he couldn't. He tried to tell himself that the problem was King Bowser. He tried to tell himself that it was his insatiable thirst for war that caused all this but he kept defaulting back to one thing; Lawrence had definitely not helped the situation they were all in.

The only thing that helped was the fact that he was carrying remorse for his actions.

For being the eldest, he was sure being a monumental idiot at the moment. He folded his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"We're going to stick up for him, right?" Lemmy had asked, prompting some confusion from the older brother.

"Huh?"

"When King Dad talks to Larry, we're going to be there for him, aren't we?"

Ludwig wanted to say yes, but instead he just looked out of the window. "I think this will be just between the two of them." He theorised.

* * *

><p>He didn't want to think about how that conversation would go down between King Dad and Lawrence. If Lawrence was as dignified to his face as he has been behind his back then there was definitely trouble ahead. He wanted to think that the sneak would put on a facade and lie through his teeth, but Ludwig knew that Lawrence was still growing up. His compliance as a little child was transforming into a rebellious nature of which he desired to serve himself over a kingdom that he had sworn allegiance to his whole life.<p>

Ludwig was hungry, but he only felt hungry enough to eat an apple that he had found in the airship's refrigeration room. He was tired, but not tired enough to nap in his seat. It was that nauseating feeling that started from his stomach and rose all the way through to his chest and then spread all over like some awful disease.

He was confused. He didn't know how to feel about all this.

Maybe they would find a clear perspective once all of this is over.

The next time Ludwig had checked the time, only half an hour had passed into their trip - 7:30 to the dot. He dreaded getting back at midnight - the castle being all quiet and ominous, the dreading feeling of not being able to sleep because the next time they would wake up would possibly be the last time they'd ever be waking up in their own bedrooms.

He looked over to Lemmy - presumably due to his nap, he wasn't feeling tired in the slightest. He instead had opted to stare out the window of the airship, although there was nothing but storm clouds and inky darkness outside. Ludwig tapped his claws in the table they sat at, brow furrowing in deep thought. He figured that now would be the good time to bring the subject up, since he probably wouldn't have the chance to sometime in the future.

"Hey Lem."

The small Koopaling looked up. "What's up?"

"Lawrence asked me about our family earlier today while you were napping," He said unsure. Was it a good idea to approach this subject? Lemmy's expression showed no sign of disapproval so he continued on. "He's getting more and more curious each day I think."

Lemmy looked uncomfortable. "Sorry."

But Ludwig just shook his head. "It happens. But you understand why we keep it so secret. You, of all Koopas Lem, should know."

"I do know!" Lemmy protested. "And that's the problem! I can't have this burden and not say anything!"

"And the alternative, Lemmy? He would grow up ignorant, and I would value being ignorant over anything else when it comes to them!"

"He's not going to be ignorant for very long though Lud - he will find out sooner or later, with or without us. And when he is going to find out, I want to at least be there when he does." He bristled slightly at the way Ludwig adopted a condescending pose, the one that told their victims that they were being childish. "Wasn't it enough not telling him that you were in love with him for two whole years?!"

"That was different and you know it is. One subject was taboo and I did not know how he would react."

"I don't care about that. I care about the fact is that you're being a bit of a hypocrite, Ludwig!"

Ludwig scoffed. "Hypocrite? Please Lem, I am simply protecting him."

"Were you protecting him when you said all those horrible things to his face all those years ago?!"

Never in all his life had Ludwig seen the normally happy and relaxed Koopaling so fierce in his gaze. It was enough to floor him and make him practically useless at giving an answer. Lemmy snatched at the opportunity straight away.

"He had nowhere to go, no one to be with, no one to understand that his best friend had seemingly abandoned him and hated him! He shut himself in his room all day and all night, thinking that someone that he had looked up to was now sitting on the beach somewhere not giving a shit about him anymore! Do you call that protection, Ludwig?! Do you think you're doing him any good by not saying anything to him?!"

Ludwig somehow managed to find his voice again. "But they hurt us-"

"I know! I know they hurt us! We were all victims of that!" Lemmy exclaimed, suddenly falling back into his seat. "It sucked man... I know. He still deserves the truth though. I'm just scared that if you don't tell him, we're going to be all in this situation again. Doesn't Larry mean anything to you?"

"Of course he does - I love him so much."

Lemmy looked at his brother, pleading. "Then stop being selfish and be a good partner to him for once, Ludwig. I know it's hard to let go but please... he deserves to know."

The silence was overwhelming - he could see that Ludwig wanted to argue back so badly. The way his hands trembled in anxiety betrayed him straight away. But nothing came out of his mouth. Instead he just shook his head and turned away.

"No. I can't do it," He conceded, folding his arms. "That is the last thing that Lawrence wants to hear at the moment. Maybe some time after all this, I'll sit him down and tell him."

Lemmy gave out a begrudging sigh and got to his feet. "Fine, I'll do it then." He said confidently, striding towards the cockpit door. Ludwig swiveled around almost instantly.

"What?!" He exclaimed, getting up as well. "What the hell are you doing, Lemmy?!"

Before Lemmy could answer, they heard the door open in front of them. Larry was there, looking miserably tired, one arm leaning up against the frame to rest himself on. "What's all the arguing about?" He asked, giving both of them a firm look.

Ludwig had his arms folded again and he was giving his younger brother a glare, daring him to tell the truth, daring to tell him he was a bad brother and significant other for not telling him what should rightfully be put away forever. Lemmy, whether he caught it or not, stepped up to Larry unabashed.

"Larry, do you mind if we talk for a moment? In private?" It was his turn to glare at Ludwig, who just put his nose up in the air indignantly and promptly vanished into the lower deck.

Larry nodded; he wasn't sure if he wanted to talk but he figured that all that noise he was hearing was important enough. He pushed a few buttons to engage the ship in semi-autopilot mode as Lemmy sat down quietly into the co-pilot seat. "Okay," Larry murmured, reclining back. "What's the deal?"

"Something that Ludwig and I are conflicted on, if I will say so Larry," Lemmy sighed. "He wishes to not tll you anything about our previous lives."

"Yeah, of course he wouldn't. He's a bastard like that." Larry said bitterly.

Lemmy shook his head. "No, it's not his fault - Ludwig just wishes to have you the happiest he wishes for you to be, but he thinks that not telling you anything is the best thing. I said otherwise, but... yeah, that was what we were yelling about."

"I'm not surprised. He didn't tell me anything for two years, why would I expect anything else from him?"

"Don't be harsh on him please Larry. What happened to us was painful. Because Ludwig was the oldest he took it especially hard as well. He knows even more than I do about the whole thing, and I can see every time the subject is bought up he just hates every second of it."

"What did happen, Lem? I don't remember a damn thing... I don't care if it's bad or worse than that. I just want to know what was up with us. That's all I'm interested in at the moment."

Lemmy gave him a questioning look, before finally speaking when Larry didn't object.

"... If you want to hear it, Lawrence... sure."

_A young Koopaling sat quietly in his shared room all by himself, colouring in an old book he had found somewhere within the library. It was an old book so he didn't care much for it. They just had dinner. He couldn't remember what they had eaten because the whole thing had gone by in a blur._

_Everything about his room felt cold and unwelcoming. He wasn't sure why that was. He just knew that he had to go to his room quickly before more of the arguing started up again. He didn't want to be there for that. It was painful to listen to, and it made him quite upset. So he figured the best way to shut off the bad noises was to sit in his room. He was safe in his own little room. He and Iggy were defenders of their room. No one would be allowed into it. This is where they would laugh and play and have fun. He wished Father would have fun like he used to._

_But instead there was just chaos down below him. Even though he couldn't hear it anymore, there was still that innate feeling inside his stomach. He knew that it was going on._

_There was no way he was leaving the room. Last time he had left, Father had yelled at him. He didn't like being yelled at._

_He admired Ludwig for being so courageous though. Even when Father had hit him once, he was still defiant and wondered around the castle at his own accord. Tonight was nothing different when he answered an anxious knocking on the bedroom door, to his hesitation._

_"Lemmy!" Ludwig said in a hushed yet critical voice. "You gotta help me!"_

_Lemmy shivered immediately when he began to hear the yelling downstairs again. "W-what is it?" He asked meekly. That was answered for him when he suddenly heard crying from the other end of the hallway._

_"Larry's upset again!" The eldest replied, quickly grabbing Lemmy's hand. "Come on, we gotta cheer him up!"_

_"L-Ludwig..." Lemmy moaned in distress, planting his weight on his feet. "Don't... w-what happens if we're caught?!"_

_Ludwig eased his grip, but didn't let go. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you!" He said confidently. "But Larry's in trouble!"_

_"W-where's Mother though?"_

_"She's downstairs."_

_The crying started up again, prompting a cantankerous voice to bellow something horrible about it - Lemmy just shivered in fear and looked on the verge of crying. He couldn't have him come up here in a bad mood. Not now. Ludwig had seemingly noticed and tugged at him harder._

_"He's just a bully." He said simply, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world._

_It didn't help Lemmy none though. "P-please," He pleaded. "I don't wanna. Can't you ask Iggy or something? Please..."_

_"They're all downstairs..."_

_Tears began to run down his face - no, he would have to leave. He couldn't bear the thought though. Even at the sight of Ludwig's confident face, Lemmy still trembled hard. The only thing that made him change his mind was the crying of distress from Larry's room. He needed them badly._

_So he let his older brother take his hand and lead him towards Larry's room. The time that passed between the distance from his own room to Larry's felt like an eternity. He feared that Father would appear suddenly and yell at them. But nothing of that came. Instead Ludwig pushed open the slightly ajar door and bounded over to his little brother immediately._

_"Don't worry Larry!" He said happily, picking him up as Lemmy shut the door behind them. "Lemmy and I are back!"_

_At Ludwig's words, the little Koopaling in Ludwig's arms began to quieten down and coo softly at the sight of his two brothers._

_"See? Everything's okay." Ludwig said confidentally, turning to Lemmy._

_He shivered again, but with the voices drowned out he felt he could relax a bit more. "A-are you sure, Ludwig?"_

_"Yep! Larry is happy, so I'm happy! Aren't you happy too?"_

_He nodded eventually, as the sight of his little brother made him smile slightly. "Yeah... I am now."_

_"See?!" Ludwig exclaimed happily, lifting Larry into the air who responded with giggles. "Just like what our Mama wanted us. She wanted us to take care of each other and be happy!"_

_"Father isn't happy though..." Lemmy said solemnly, sitting up against the wall and bunching his knees together. "Why is he never happy?"_

_The eldest gave a dismissive shake of his head. "Why do you care about him, Lemmy? He's just a bully! Remember, we were told never to let bullies push us around!"_

_"Father isn't a bully, Ludwig! I just wish I could make him smile again."_

_"What's the point?" Ludwig countered. "Father is never happy and we should accept that."_

_"N-no! He will be happy one day! I swear he will be!"_

_Suddenly right below them, a loud crash was heard that reverberated throughout the whole castle, followed by a woman's voice screaming. This was enough to send Larry into another crying fit and even shake up Ludwig. They didn't say a single thing to each other; they always heard the arguing, but they never heard anything like that! What happened?! Lemmy shuddered as the screaming continued on below him, powerless to do anything about it. He just wanted it to stop._

_And eventually it did._

_He didn't even realise he had tears streaming down his face until he looked up again - Larry was now whimpering, still being held tight in Ludwig's arms._

_"W-what was that, Luddy?" He asked quietly._

_Ludwig shook his head and looked towards the door frightened. "I... I don't know."_

As Lemmy stopped his recollection for pause, Larry let out a long breath and tried to process what he had just heard.

"What... what happened to... her?" He asked quietly.

Lemmy looked at him solemnly. "What do you think?"

No... no, that couldn't be. Was their father really... no. That couldn't be. What really made him hurt was what Lemmy had added on afterwards.

"It was Morton's mother," He murmured. "Poor Morton Junior... we were all told that she had to go away for a while, that was all. But Ludwig... Ludwig somehow knew that it was different."

Larry sighed, his heart feeling heavy and immediately thinking of his stocky and dopey brother. "That's fucked up."

"Ludwig... he was wise beyond his years now that I think about it. He knew, somehow, what was really going on. Somehow he coped with it. He coped with everything that went on."

"What about your mother?" Larry asked. "What happened to her?"

Lemmy looked out the window. "I don't know. She probably ran off because of Father, left me and Iggy with you all. She also probably didn't care about us."

"Bullshit. I think she had loved you and Iggy." Larry nodded. "She couldn't handle living there and couldn't take you two with her."

Lemmy appreciated the thought, but that was something that he had been putting onto himself for a while.

"You and Ludwig's mother though," He continued. "She was always there for us. I'd go even so far as to say she raised us all."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I remember her being the really sweet and kind one out of everyone else's mothers."

"... What happened to her?"

The fatal question. Lemmy sighed and lowered his head. "Shortly after you hatched, she... she died." He never thought he'd be telling someone that a loved one had died... but Larry's reaction sealed the realisation for him. "I don't know how she died though. Ludwig was devastated though... obviously."

He felt a terrible pull on his heart at hearing those words; he had a feeling that was the case. It was the one of many possibilities he thought he had come to terms with, but hearing it being spoken so genuinely out of Lemmy... all that hard work was all for nothing because a small sniffle betrayed him before he silently burst into tears. Lemmy reached out to pull him into a strong hug, which the other accepted instantly.

"She was sweet though. She always told us to be happy and positive no matter what. She always called you 'Sky Star' as well," Lemmy chuckled as they parted. "I was called 'Orange Star'. Ludwig even kept calling you 'Sky Star' after she had died."

Larry smiled and automatically he brushed his hand over his birthmark - the dark blue star printed on the side of his face. He felt like he knew his mother a bit more.

"So, Father was a whore then?" He asked.

Lemmy nodded. "Yeah. I realised that pretty quickly."

"Damn," Larry murmured, looking up. "So I guess after all that..."

"Yeah, we got sent to the orphanage straight away." Lemmy finished. "And well... you know the rest."

Larry nodded simply, staring down at his lap.

"Listen, I don't know if my explaination was enough for you Larry so... I don't know, you could try asking Ludwig if you want. He probably remembers all of it."

"No, I'm not going to bother. I understand now."

Lemmy leaned forward and looked at his brother squarely in the eyes. "You sure you're going to be okay? This is pretty heavy stuff..."

"It's fine Lem. I was expecting the worst anyway." He stopped Lemmy as he got up from his seat, and gave him a kiss on his snout. "Thank you for telling me by the way. I really appreciate it." He gave a brief smirk as Lemmy automatically blushed and he turned back to the controls. "I'll be fine. Go rest up or something."

But he couldn't rest. Not with the way Ludwig was being unusually cold towards him for the rest of the flight.

* * *

><p>It was well past midnight when their airship finally landed back at the Castle Koopa hangar, the inky blackness surrounding the dormant fortress. One would be rightfully mistaken for thinking that it was simply abandoned, as Larry had felt when he finally disengaged the throttle and the airship shuddered to a halt. He wondered what was going to happen now. Probably just roll into bed, wake up and immediately get dragged into the conference room.<p>

The hangar was warm and comforting though; seeing its cobblestone walls and luminous flaming wall torches made Larry feel sleepy. Or maybe it was the fact that he had not stopped for seven hours straight. Again.

He rolled his shoulders as he stepped out of the cockpit and grabbed his suitcase from the overhead compartment. He reminded himself never to do that again.

Both Ludwig and Lemmy looked absolutely tired and in need of a decent night's sleep. Hopefully they would get it. That would be the best he could do for them at the moment, considering how much danger he had unwillingly put them into.

He took point and unlocked the main door, pushing it forward and letting it fall to the ground with a mighty bang that reverberated throughout the huge complex. But what really made Larry's blood chill was the fact that King Bowser was standing right there in the cloud of dust he had just kicked up. He didn't want to ask as to how he knew when they'd be coming back or... god damn. He had never been this afraid of his adoptive father in his life. Not even when they would all get angry lectures about letting their asses get beat by the Mario Brothers.

No, the way he stood there with his arms folded and a small smirk on his gaunt face was the most frightening of all.

"King Dad!" Lemmy exclaimed with wide eyes. "W-what are you doing here?"

Bowser gave him and Ludwig a good looking over, as if he was deliberating something. "Just coming to grab Lawrence for a second," He grunted, nodding his head towards the hangar exit. "You two go up to your rooms."

Larry blinked and watched as they hesitantly departed the area, feeling a bit of relief knowing that they wouldn't be grilled too hard. He didn't break eye contact from his two brothers until Bowser cleared his throat.

"The conference room." He ordered simply, turning tail and heading back upstairs. Larry knew that wasn't his permission to drop off his stuff - when Bowser said the location of where he wanted you to be, he wanted you there instantly. So he did just that.

It struck him how strange and yet, somewhat ominous that the torches were all out. The room was basically pitch dark. But Larry could see the giant Koopa King lurk around in the shadows and apparently, he had seen him too, judging by the way his voice commanded him without hesitation.

"Sit."

Larry sat down promptly. His eyes were suddenly blinded with a bright light and he held a hand up to protect them.

"Do you see this?" Bowser asked, and Larry lowered his arm and focused; it was the all the information that he had sent. All three useless pictures of it, with more equally useless information plastered all over it. It had all the finesse of a lazy high school student and seeing it in a different context definitely had struck a blow to Larry's pride.

He stammered. "Uh..."

"I asked you a question; do you see this?"

Larry nodded simply, feelling his throat go dry. "Yes, sir."

Bowser folded his arms and tapped his finger impatiently on his arm. "May I ask why this amount of work has been submitted to me and how this could come to be, even with two other Koopalings with you?" He growled and walked slowly over to him. "Do you think that you could get away with such a petty attitude such as yours, Larry?"

"It's not my goddamn fault!" Larry suddenly snapped, slamming his fists onto the table. "We discussed this! We discussed this so many times over the past few weeks and what did I tell you?! No fighting, no recon, no missions, NOTHING! We are in a peace treaty and yet you fucking ignored me, King Dad! How do you think I was supposed to feel?! Do you think I was just going to bend over and take it like some sort of lapdog, someone for you to push around?!"

Bowser shot back angrily. "And you fail to realise what deal we had made, remember?! In exchange for keeping your lazy-ass siblings in my castle and paying for them through my own coins, you comply with every little order I say! And what do I get, Lawrence Koopa?! You, trying to cheat me out of my side of the deal! You know the terms, you always knew the terms and I tolerated you throughout all the meetings!"

"You were just bullshitting me then. Trying to keep me going along sweetly while you plan out behind my back."

"It seemed that you were forgetting the terms that we had hashed out together, but I took you for a smart Koopaling, Lawrence. That is why I did not push you until you pushed me back hard enough that I had to say something. And this," He gestured to the projector. "This garbage you are giving me was the final nail of my suspicions. If you wanted to keep the ruse up, perhaps you should not have been so emotional at the announcement."

Larry shot up. "King Dad, I'm sorry to say this but you are a joke! You are too fucking stupid to realise when to quit and we, the Koopalings and your army, all pay the price for it! You know what I'm doing?! I'm trying to make sure that all of us have a better life but you just insist on making everyone miserable. You're a goddamn terrible King and a father as well! What the fuck kind of father thinks that kicking us all out of our homes is the right thing to do?!"

Bowser, who was looking ready to blow his top at the myriad of insults levelled at him laughed chillingly instead. "Believe me Lawrence, I'm not the worst father ever out there."

"You're just like him. Doesn't give a shit about his kids. Only uses them for his own purposes..."

_**"I AM NOTHING LIKE MORTON!"**_ The King roared, enough to shake the room and probably wake up the whole land. As Larry reeled from the outburst, he felt himself being hoisted up by his plastron as Bowser's great thick claws hooked painfully into him. "Never. Ever**.** Compare me. To that low-life." He growled lowly as Larry whimpered. "I am not a wife-and-child-beater like him. I am not a corrupt, vain, petty and monstrous evil abomination like him and I am definitely not a murderer like him. So you listen to me good, Lawrence because I will say this once; you mention Morton Sr. in my castle again and I will personally carry you all the way back to the orphanage by your neck and make sure you never, **EVER,** return back here. Am I clear?!"

Larry let out a choked cry as tears streamed hard down his face, wriggling against the king's iron grip. Eventually he managed to let loose a weak nod before he was deposited back onto the ground. He collapsed onto the table, claws digging into it, trying to regain his breath, the pain in his chest overwhelming him temporarily. He wasn't even angry. He was in too much pain to be angry.

He heard Bowser panting hard at his sudden outburst, retreating to the far end of the room. He was the first to speak up.

"How... how do you know about him?" The King asked delicately, as if he was regretting what he had just done.

Larry pulled himself up slowly, sniffling, his heart pounding hard in his ears. "L-Lemmy." He flinched back slightly when Bowser approached him.

"I'm... I am sorry, Larry." He said quietly, bowing his head. "It is just that... your father... he was not a good Koopa. When I found out the way he had treated all of you... it made me sick. I never, ever want to be like him and I promised myself that I would do the opposite of what he did when I took you kids in; that is why I got angry when you compared me to him."

Larry looked up at his father. He was still in shock but he was managing to mutter out words... but they felt disconnected from him. "Was he really that bad?"

Bowser sighed. "Perhaps some other time when we have both calmed down, we can sit down and I'll take you through whatever you want to know."

"That... that would be nice..."

"Look..." The King stared out towards the darkness in thought. "For now, forget about this deal. I will try and accommodate something for us to talk about."

Larry looked up hopefully. "R-really?"

"I wouldn't expect anything," Bowser shrugged. "But I can try."

The young one stood up; it was apparent when he was on his legs that his body was still shaking uncontrollably. It was only lucky that it was dark enough that it wasn't too noticeable. "That's... that's all I want." He sniffled, standing at attention and awaiting his dismissal. But it never came; King Koopa only stood at the front of the room and stared off to the wall, and Larry decided to leave.

When he arrived at the stairwell, he felt more conscious about his appearance despite logic dictating that everyone should be asleep by now. But as he rounded the corner, Ludwig and Lemmy were standing outside their rooms and immediately they noticed him.

"Lawrence!" Ludwig ran over to him urgently. He quickly halted in front of him. "What... what happened to you?!"

Lemmy gasped at the sight. Larry instinctively looked down; as if on cue, a sharp shooting pain reverberated throughout his neck and chest as he looked down at the huge bruising that had appeared quickly on his person. He whipped his hand onto it and let out a sharp cry of pain, collapsing onto Ludwig.

Lemmy shot over to his side and attempted to pull him up. "Larry!" He cried out in distress.

The eldest was beside himself, panicking a million miles in his mind and wondering how this could have happened so suddenly. Was that the roar that he had heard downstairs... then that meant... no. Fucking hell.. no way!

"He did this to you, didn't he Lawrence?!" Ludwig asked angrily. He tried to see into Larry's sky blue eyes, but it only showed pain.

"D-don't... please... he didn't mean to..." He whimpered, trying to steady himself upright. "I was stupid... I made him angry..."

"Bullshit!" Ludwig snapped, baring his teeth. "There is no excuse for him hurting you!" For the first time in what was a long time, Lemmy bore witness to Ludwig's sudden anger. His could see the sharp ends of his hair ruffle straight upwards, knuckles turning white in absolute fury. "I'm gonna fucking kill him!"

"Ludwig, don't!" Larry cried as Lemmy tried to calm him with a hug - it had no effect. "P-please... I don't want you to!"

The eldest spun around fiercely. "He is a bully, Lawrence! He cannot be mean to you! He is our father and he should know better than to hurt you!" Lemmy blinked at the all-too familiar words and he knew he had to put a stop to this. Ludwig was going to get himself hurt at this rate. And despite how much he knew Bowser would not stoop to such a level, he had to stop things from turning ugly.

"Ludwig, please," He pleaded, holding the trembling Koopaling tightly. "Larry's in pain and if he says it isn't King Dad's fault, then it isn't. Please... Larry needs our help."

The eldest stared and breathed heavily at his brother, needing him to be wrong. But he knew that Lemmy was right. The words that he said to him... it tugged at something within him. If he wasn't full of adrenaline pumping through his system, he would have joined Lawrence in breaking down. Instead he loosened his fists and approached the shaking Koopaling.

"I'm sorry," He said softly, delicately placing a hand on his shoulder before wiping the tears off of him. "Lemmy's right."

Larry shook his head restlessly. "It's.. it's fine... y-you wanted to protect me." He gave him a weak smile. "And you too Lem... so, thank you guys."

"C'mon... I think we should retire to bed." Ludwig said, wrapping an arm around his brother. Larry nodded briefly and looked down at the small Koopaling, who was still hugging him tightly. Hugging all the sadness out of him. Bless Lemmy, he thought to himself.

He smiled weakly again. "Hey Lemon, you coming with us to bed?"

"Heh, of course." He wrapped an arm around his stomach and together, the three of them made their way to Larry's bedroom.

It wasn't too long (after tending to the injuries) that he was wrapped up in the middle of them, snuggled deeply under the sheets of his comfortable and familiar bed. Although his chest was giving off thumps of pain which made him unable to move, he had no trouble being able to fall asleep in the arms of his two brothers.

* * *

><p>Characters (C) Nintendo<p>

A/N: Not the most realistic interpretation, so I hope I haven't offended anyone. If I have, you have my deepest apologies.

UPDATE: Woops, Guest was right in that 'insubordination' was the correct term for Ludwig to use instead of 'treason'. I could have just explained that it would have made sense for him to say that in the context of the situation, but that would obviously be out of character so I've changed it. Thank you for the feedback!


	12. Orange Star

A/N: Ugh sorry guys - my computer suffered a complete hard drive failure on Tuesday and I've been running around trying to fix things plus some other commitments I had to attend to. So I apologise again for the long delays and I appreciate you people still reading this.

* * *

><p>Larry woke up to the magnificent view of the sunrise the next day and... no one with him. It took him a good whole minute to remember the events that had unfolded the night before and he wondered sleepily if he had just dreamed all that. In fact, he would go as far to say that he had dreamed the entire week and they had not gone on a little adventure by themselves.<p>

But that meant Ludwig and Lemmy...

Before the disappointment could set in for him, he was roused awake even further with another stabbing pain to his chest. He dignified it with a whimper and looked down; there was a deep purple bruise that was forming throughout his left collarbone and down to his chest. Definitely a rude confirmation that last night had definitely happened and he hadn't imagined falling asleep in the arms of his two lovers, he thought to himself.

Then that meant that they had both done their usual routine now that they were back in the castle. The good ol' ritual, he thought sarcastically to himself as he hoisted himself from his bed and stretched. It was the price to pay to keep everything secret. But last night, despite Bowser's sudden change of attitude, had shaken Larry up good. If he could expertly deduct what he had been doing then what are the chances that he'll sniff them out next. He stared at his weary reflection in the ensuite bathroom, and immediately retrieved a comb; what a scandal! The people finding out that their royals are having relations with one another?

There was no way Bowser could save face if that ever got out. Even if he tried to suppress it, it would only take one recruit to go home and bring it up during Sunday dinner and suddenly the elite of Castle Koopa would be a laughing stock.

He didn't even want to think about the consequences of that damn Mushroom Kingdom if they got to know that information. It was a sudden overwhelming shift and as Larry raked the comb down and pulled through another knot in his mohawk, he wondered if Lemmy and Ludwig thought the same. But then he thought about that night; Lemmy had asked him permission to speak to Iggy about what he had done.

The shell that had bore the brunt of Bowser's fury last night was readily apparent and Larry winced as he picked it up and inspected it closely; there was definitely marks and scuffs where he had been grabbed and dug through to his chest. These are really strong, he thought to himself somewhat bemusedly as he slipped it on. The Koopaling could say for sure that he was definitely lucky there was no blood drawn.

Even though all the comforts and routines of home were here, Larry felt an unease when he went to retrieve his breakfast downstairs. Maybe it was because Bowser and Junior were down there already, and bad memories of the night before immediately came to his mind. A small pinch of pain coursed up his neck as he gazed at his father's sharp claws.

He wasn't angry with him. Hell, he wasn't even hurt with him. Larry would admit that it was more of a shock than anything else to be at the recieving end of such a painful altercation. Never had he seen King Dad use physical violence against his own children. He didn't want to be scared of his father either, but it was hard not to.

Junior had greeted him with an unusual tone of happiness. No surprise considering how much evil things he would be getting to do today. Larry was interested in Bowser's reaction, but it was hard to tell when the King had stuffed his face behind the morning newspaper and only grunted a response at his presence. Larry only tried to hide the fact that swallowing his food hurt.

Excited chattering caught his ears though and it was no surprise that the source of the voices were Lemmy and Iggy, striding towards the kitchen all the while retelling the tales of the past few days to each other.

Bowser gave a huff and lowered his newspaper. "I see the two chatterboxes are up." He observed.

"Good morning to you too King Dad!" Lemmy bowed, before he locked eyes with Larry and gave him a salute as a greeting. Of course he smiled and returned the gesture. They sat down next to him promptly with their food in tow, Iggy adjusting his glasses and looking over at him.

"Larry!" He exclaimed. "It's good to see you back."

Larry smiled genuinely and nodded. "Good to see you too, Iggs."

"What a surprise I got when Lemmy knocked on my door this morning and said that you three had come back!"

"Hey, you know me," Lemmy chirped. "I'm full of surprises!"

Larry chuckled and took a bite. "Not that exciting Iggs; it was more like King Dad had requested that we pull out of Toad Harbour for the time being. He... uh... actually, he didn't tell us why we were pulled out."

The King bristled slightly from behind his newspaper and, as expected, suddenly had all the eyes of his children trained questioningly on him. Ugh, why now Lawrence? This is too early for all this nonsense...

"For strategic reasons and safety reasons." He said simply and went back to reading. Larry shrugged.

"So yeah, that's what the problem was." He and Lemmy exchanged a quick look at each other.

Iggy nodded. "Fair enough. Who knows what would have happened if you three had been caught."

"Nothing we couldn't handle I'm sure; those Toads are as weak as a wilted flower. I'm pretty sure I could breathe on them and they'd run away crying."

"Please don't, Larry," Lemmy laughed. "I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy!"

As he and Iggy cackled with laughter (Junior from behind them giggling like a little maniac too), Larry couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at Lemmy; that wasn't what he had said when they had made out before. But of course he couldn't say anything like that at the table right now even though his pride insisted that he argue back! Instead he took to just staring at the pair with an unamused look and arms folded.

Iggy saw his expression as he calmed down, although he was still struck down with the giggles. "Sorry Lawrence, no offense."

"Yeah c'mon!" Lemmy exclaimed with a smile. "It was just a joke!"

Larry fired back by making a big show out of picking bits of food from his teeth. "Yeah, joking about someone's personal hygiene is hilarious!" He emphasised by flicking the little bits he managed to get at the pair, who immediately scrambled back and tried to avoid the oncoming projectiles by clinging to each other.

"Ugh, mature Lawrence..." Ludwig deadpanned, making it seem as if he had materialised in front of them. He was sporting his trademark scowl and folded arms, to which Larry only replied by sticking out his tongue childishly at him. You weren't like that when we were kissing each other before...

"Save us Ludwig!" Iggy cried, inching away from his chair as much as he could without it tipping over. Bowser shook his head and sighed loudly.

"Children..."

When Larry gave his word that he wouldn't do it again, the table returned to some form of normality. Ludwig had obviously taken up his usual seat next to his partner and promptly nudged him before even digging into his food.

"Hey," He murmured with a smile. "How are you doing?"

Larry tugged uncertainly at his damaged plastron. "I'm fine. Slept well, if that's what you meant."

"Yes. I hope you're feeling better as well." Ludwig shifted uncomfortably. "I felt bad for leaving you so early but we just couldn't risk it..."

"It's fine Luddy. Really. I appreciate you guys being there for me. Thanks."

Ludwig simply nodded, unsure within himself if that meant everything was okay but he had to remind himself that Larry was usually a straightforward and down-to-earth person. If he said something, he meant it and that was enough for him.

"Okay, if you say so." He said to him, secretly grabbing his hand from under the table and squeezing it gently. Larry returned the smile to his lover, and they proceeded to have breakfast quietly amongst all the chatter.

Ludwig didn't let go until they got up to leave.

* * *

><p>"Goodness gracious, your Cheatingness!" Kamek had exclaimed in horror when Larry had walked into his study - he had noticed immediately. That was good that he noticed because he was the only Magikoopa in the castle who had some medical experience. "What in the world did you do to yourself?!"<p>

Larry bristled in annoyance. "I didn't do this to myself!" He clarified. "I... I hurt myself in an accident."

Already, the Magikoopa had his sceptre out and was hovering around the Koopaling and inspecting his injury closely. "An accident, huh?" He repeated - he noted the punctures in the outer shell and the bruising that had swelled up the small Koopalings chest. Either this was an unusual circumstance or poor Lawrence really had gotten himself into something awful.

"Yeah... I was scouting ahead in bad weather when I slipped over and hit my chest on some rocks." He explained, but even in his own mind he was unsure if that explanation would fly.

Kamek hummed. "Must have been some pointed rocks then," He observed, tapping Larry's plastron gently with the glowing end of his sceptre - a tingling sensation came over Larry's chest and when he looked down, the cracks and punctures had healed up completely. "Something really sharp and precise, hm?"

Larry shrugged nonchalantly... until he winced when his collarbone shot up in pain. "Yeah, those fucking rocks man..."

"Any bleeding?"

He paused. "I... I don't know. I kinda don't remember..."

Kamek nodded sagely and did the same tapping on his bare chest. "Even with the most minor of injuries, shock can hinder the memory quite significantly. I can assume such a fall would be quite confronting."

"I'm just thankful Ludwig and Lemmy were there."

"It seems they were, judging by the minor recovery spells they had used on you before. You're not as bad as I had originally thought, young Lawrence." He looked thoughtfully. "Although I would presume that Master Ludwig had used a dulling pain spell as well."

Larry thought back to last night - Ludwig had run off to grab his sceptre immediately and zapped him with something. Whatever it was, it sure as hell had made him feel sleepy and warm. Heck, he couldn't even remember when he fell asleep. Just that the two of them and Lemmy had snuggled up in bed for the night.

"Well he should know that anyway, considering I had taught him when he was a young lad," Kamek continued, wandering off to retrieve Larry's shell that he taken off him in the interval. "If all of your siblings were as enthusiastic as he was about magic I would have taught you all an arsenal's worth."

Larry gratefully accepted the shell back and immediately put it back on. "Sorry," He apologised, giving a sheepish shrug. "It never really came to mind."

But the Magikoopa waved off his apology in jest and retreated back to his desk. "Well if you ever want to indulge an old Magikoopa, just drop by and I can teach you some useful things for next time you run off to do more of His Majesty's errands."

"Ugh, I hope there won't be a next time." Larry murmured, before giving a friendly wave to the Magikoopa. "Anyway, see ya Kam and thanks for the help! Appreciate it!"

"You're welcome Lawrence! Just remember to take it easy for the next few days, will ya? I don't want to take you down to the infirmary."

The Koopaling waved it off. "Yeah yeah, gotcha."

He had to admit, it was nice to be home though despite all the uneasiness he had been feeling throughout the morning. Larry rolled his shoulders and sighed with relief when no pain had resulted from it. Magic is a godsend, he thought to himself and made a mental note to maybe bother Ludwig about that stuff. He had only ever used tiny offensive spells that any pea-brain could cast so perhaps asking a total nerd about it would help him out a bit.

Speaking of Ludwig and, in connection, Lemmy, he wanted to avoid them at the moment. Bowser had a message sent to him to meet him at the castle library alone to discuss what had happened last night. A pang of nervousness had boiled in his stomach ever since the recruit had delivered him the message - was it about how he attacked him or maybe how he had gone against a king's words. It was too optimistic to think that he wanted to talk about his biological family.

Bowser had definitely proven to him that it was a no-go zone. And Ludwig had proven that he was willing to beat the crap out of him in his defence, and the last thing he needed was another fight. No, this was for his eyes only. Just like any other meeting that went on within the castle. Always the pair, plus Kamek, Kammy and Junior. But now it would be just them.

Stupidly enough Larry had trouble finding the library for some reason, despite it being a floor below their bedrooms. Well he never would read a book in his life so how could he be expected to know where the damn library was?!

The first thing that hit Larry when he stepped through the great doors of the entrance was how different it smelled to the rest of the castle; while it was usually a dull volcanic smell throughout it, the library was a pleasant old leather aroma that made Larry think of boring museums. Was this where Ludwig spent his time in? Damn, what a boring ass place.

Still though, it was ironic how much he suddenly wanted to come here because Bowser had waved something he wanted under his nose without saying whether he'd get it or not. If that was the case, then he had to give him credit for that... or maybe it was just a case of Larry being an idiot. One or the other, he would soon find out.

It didn't take much to catch the King, as his silhouette was readily apparent; his body was ten times as big as the chair he was sitting in.

Larry rounded over to the leather seat next to him. "Hey, King Dad," He said. "You called for me?"

He was slightly confused when, as he sat down and Bowser nodded silently, that he was holding a book in his hands. "Indeed I did." He rumbled gently, flipping open the cover to reveal that he as actually holding an album.

As Larry looked on in surprise, his heart beating up hard against his chest with his previous thoughts seemingly dashed, Bowser slipped out a single photo and handed it to his son without a moment's hesitation. The Koopaling looked at it - it was a tattered and slightly washed out picture of a young Bowser Koopa with his arm around someone that looked to be his age. They wore proud smiles to the unknown photographer, celebrating something that Larry would probably never know. Bowser had given him this picture for one purpose only.

And he confirmed it for him when his large claw tapped gently on it. "That," He said softly. "Was my best friend in the whole wide world a decade ago; Morton Koopa Senior."

* * *

><p>With King Dad having seemingly poofed into thin air and with no word on what was going to be the plans for them all, Lemmy decided to assume the day was free to themselves. And it was a good as time as any as well to tell Iggy the awful news.<p>

But was this really the best idea?

Lemmy thought he could muster telling Ignatius the truth back when he was pondering it at the other side of the world, but reuniting back with him and immediately being infected with his happiness had planted the seed of doubt within him. How could he tell him that he had sex with two of his brothers and lost his virginity to them?

Knowing Lawrence, he would suggest something along the lines of saying it brutally and bluntly but Lemmy didn't think that was the right solution. A million different ways to dance about the situation while getting his point across was his ideal world, but unfortunately for him his brain wasn't giving him any answers.

Ludwig said that he, out of anyone else in the world, knew Iggy best. But at the moment it felt like he didn't even know him at all.

He looked over his dearly beloved twin brother working effortlessly over a new design, humming to himself as a million calculations fluttered through his brain, trying to figure out which was which. He was a Koopa of science. He wouldn't understand what Lemmy would be talking about and would probably spite him for saying something so disgusting!

But then again, they had stuck together through weird things. But he knew that this was the weirdest of them all.

Would it really be worth losing an amazing relationship? Of course he had Larry and Ludwig for sure, but they weren't twins. They didn't know what it would be like to potentially lose half of yourself.

He slapped himself mentally for saying such a thing! No, of course it would be just as painful... he knew that Ludwig was staring down a Bullet Bill barrel when he knew he had to admit something to Larry. This was no different and he wouldn't be helping himself to think otherwise. In the end, he would have to have faith in his ability to discern how Iggy would react to the news.

Lemmy let out an audible sigh and stopped spinning in his chair.

"You've been unusually quiet." Iggy observed, looking up to his twin brother with concern.

"Sorry." Lemmy apologised anxiously. "I've just been... thinking."

"Talk then, if you want. Don't mind me I'm just being nosey."

Lemmy smiled briefly - typical ol' Ignatius. He watched as he went back to writing something down in a report before deciding to speak up.

"Well... I don't know how to say it." He said unsure, looking around the room. "I don't know if this is something you would want to hear after all... but I think I'm doing the right thing by telling you anyway."

"If Lawrence and Ludwig's situation was anything to go by, I think that would be the right option," Iggy turned around. "And your words are implying that this has something to do with me, am I right?"

Lemmy shook his head. "No this has nothing to do with you, but I figure that you have a right to know."

"Okay then..."

He didn't like the way Iggy looked at him when he said that - a logical person looked for connections and Lemmy was telling him based on purely emotional thoughts. No wonder he was being a bit suspicious... Iggy was not emotionally charged. But that still didn't make him want to stop and drop the subject - if anything, it made Lemmy want to go further. Drive the thought into his head, make him realise the reality of what was going on and show that he could be trusted even more than he already was.

"It's a bad secret of mine," He started - when Iggy didn't say anything, he continued on. "I'm not sure if I should even be saying this... because I'll be honest... I'm scared about how you will react to this..."

Iggy gave a bemused look. "Come on Lem, it's me you're talking to."

"I warned you..."

"Hit me with it. I'll keep it safe and sound, I promise."

Lemmy took in a deep breath, closed his eyes and readied himself. "I slept with Larry... and Ludwig."

He had never felt as much tension in his life as he had ever felt when Iggy stared at him blankly, obviously processing what he had just said. It didn't take long for him to say something, but what he said fit Lemmy's prediction.

"Like... you all had a nightmare or something... right?" He asked unsure. Lemmy grimaced - he knew but he was denying it.

"No... it was... you know..."

Iggy nodded slowly, his expression unchanging. "I see." He said quietly, turning around and picking up his pencil but not continuing his writing. Lemmy tilted his head a bit and leaned over to him. "Iggy...?"

"So... you had sex with two of your half-brothers," He started. "Can I ask why?"

The small Koopaling sighed and reclined back into his seat. "I... I don't know. I was just jealous of them I suppose... they all had relationships before and I was just... curious."

He almost jumped out of his seat when Iggy stood up dramatically, throwing his arms up on a panic. "And you thought it was okay to engage in homosexual relations with them?!" He exclaimed loudly, his eyes boggling so hard Lemmy swore they would fall out of his head soon enough. Not one to take being shouted at lightly though, he quickly stood up on his chair to face at eye level with him.

"They offered, Iggy!" He argued. "And I was lonely, I was desperate and I wondered what it would be like to be with a guy okay?!"

"And you took it!" Iggy shouted back incredulously. "Did you not see anything wrong with that?!"

Lemmy huffed and immediately deflated. "No... not at all." He said solemnly. He looked up however when Iggy snapped his fingers and gave his crazed kind of laugh when he had figured something out. His leering gaze at him did not help his feelings as well.

"Ah I get it now... I get it... you have a crush on Larry."

"What the fuck?!" Lemmy snapped, not even chiding himself on the fact he swore. "Why would you even think that?!"

"Because you were the one who took him in when he was feeling lonely, you spent so much time with him over the past five years and paid so much attention to him! It has come to me as no surprise that you would harbour feelings for him! Oh it makes so much sense now!" Iggy slammed the table with the palms of his hands in frustration.

"Iggs... don't tell me you were jealous during all that..."

Iggy spun around. "Just a little bit Lemmy! But you know what, that's okay! That's mighty fine and dandy that you and Larry are happy!"

"You're scaring me Iggy... I know this is a bit heavy and strange and all that but please... you're freaking me out."

On cue, the mad scientist immediately calmed at his brothers words. He sighed and ran his hands over his face, breathing out all the bad and irrational stuff that he was about to say to his beloved twin brother... but he couldn't deny how disgusted he was at the whole thing. How could Lemmy do, and say, such a thing?!

"Why Ludwig though...?" He asked quietly. "Is this like... some sort of...?"

Lemmy sighed - no use in hiding it, even if he did not intend to reveal this. "They... they found love in each other. I guess I'm the third wheel in all this, but they accepted me. I don't think we're exactly... official boyfriends though."

He huddled himself as Iggy drummed his fingers in thought, not revealing his face to him. That was what really scared Lemmy, considering that Iggy was very easy to read from the front. Chills went down his spine when he finally spoke.

"Lem... can you please leave? I... I need to think about this."

Lemmy nodded - he knew that was the case. "Okay then..." He murmured, quietly getting off his chair. His hands still wringed inside each other nervously, but he found the courage to step away from the situation despite his brain telling him to keep going back and make it right again straight away. But he had seen this with Larry and Ludwig. Iggy needed time.

And Lemmy was more than happy to give him that time.

But he wondered if he had just broken a very important Koopaling to him.

* * *

><p>Characters (C) Nintendo<p>

A/N: More drama! Poor Lem!


	13. The Search

A/N: Don't worry, this story is still alive! I'm just really bad at managing my time.

* * *

><p>It was a pleasant start to the day.<p>

At least, that was what Ludwig kept trying to convince himself. But he knew that it was never that simple. The luxury of a simple explaination would be nice though.

But life had not afforded such a thing, and he knew that would never change. But in the end he never stopped wishing whenever he would start to worry inwardly. Anxiety sucked. Irrational thoughts, constant worries, apprehension of engaging the world around oneself... Ludwig wished that life could never be this harsh. He wished that he didn't have to worry about a damn thing and just enjoy everything for what it was. He growled and shut the book he wasn't even reading properly in the first place and spun around in his chair.

Lawrence and Lemmy.

Larry's was a simple case - he had been handled too roughly for him to bear and had shown the marks of abuse for it. Oh, how badly he wanted to punch Bowser in his stupid mouth and keep on going until he would have to eat through a straw. But he had stopped him and implored him to tend to his physical scars. The emotional ones... well, they were harder to see. Why did he submit to the whims of his lover?

It was because it was Larry, of course; from the start to the end would Ludwig only ever take pause in his actions if Lawrence was there to object. He knew that deep down, Larry was confident that their father would never beat them deliberately. A flare up of the tempers. Something that, still in his mind, he would never condone.

The second thing that worried him even more was Lemmy. He had observed him talking it up with Ignatius with all their enthusiastic fervor that was always common wherever one would find them. To his conclusion, that meant that Lemmy had not disclosed the truth to him yet, should he ever follow through with his wishes.

Ludwig understood his plight - after all, he was the shining example of why it was a good idea to get things out of the way quickly. But Lemmy had put up a mask that tried very hard not to betray his true feelings. Ludwig knew that internally, the small Koopaling was trying to brace himself for the inevitable reaction. The thing that would shatter relations between the two, possibly permanently. He didn't want to think the consequences of Iggy disowning Lemmy. Mental breakdown, most likely. That was the scariest outcome he could possibly think of without dipping his fingers into the morbid end of conclusions.

Lemmy was good at hiding his feelings. Age was to blame for that. Ludwig was aware of this and that was what scared him when he saw him at breakfast that morning.

He sighed and pushed himself dramatically away from his desk. He had to know.

Lemmy was so good at taking care of others, so why couldn't he take care of himself?

Ludwig was incredibly disheartened at the sight of their usual hangout completely empty.

Even with the lights out and his reflection staring woefully back at him, Ludwig could see Iggy's desk in a cluttered mess. For a scientist, it made sense. But Iggy was not ordinary. Even when he had to conclude halfway through an experiment, he made the time to make sure his desk was presentable for his imminent return.

The room was a mess; papers scattered everywhere, a table turned upright, a chair sitting upside down in the corner. It wasn't much, but it told the whole story to him. Lemmy had told him and he had not reacted kindly. The thought of it made his heart skip a beat - did he hurt Lemmy in some way? He didn't want to believe his own thoughts, instead opting to reason that this wasn't the case. Never ever would Iggy lay a hand on Lemmy. But emotions were unpredictable. He had to reserve judgement for the time being.

He sighed and massaged his temples - he knew that this was coming. He knew that there would be some sort of fallout from this revelation. It was a sore reminder at how Lawrence had reacted when he confessed his love for him.

The last thing he wanted to do was confront Ignatius about the whole thing. There was that one random thought in his mind that told him that Lemmy had given him the whole story. It wasn't unreasonable to assume so, but if that was the case, Iggy could do something very unpredictable. It was ironic that it was the most predictable thing that he could do though for someone who had such a thing told to them.

"Master Ludwig?" A voice called out to him suddenly. Ludwig opened his eyes - he didn't recognise the fellow standing before him in the crisp white lab coat. "Are you okay?" He asked with concern.

Ludwig wanted to shake his head and tell him to continue on with his work, but he ignored that. "Yes, I'm looking for Ignatius. Have you seen him anywhere?"

"Er... not really. I did hear a bit of arguing coming from his lab though." He pointed to Iggy's door for emphasis.

"I need to find him regarding something we discussed earlier," Ludwig lied effortlessly. "It was kind of imperitive, but I suppose I'll go and find him myself then."

The scientist nodded. "Okay then. Good day to you, Master Ludwig." As the unaware ambled off around a corner, Ludwig swore under his breath and immediately headed for the stairs. Damn it Iggy, he thought to himself hastily. For his sake, he hoped that he was just overestimating the whole situation.

He needed to find him quickly.

* * *

><p>How was Lemmy supposed to feel during all this? All this time when he knew that his brother hated him with a passion, he just felt a weird indifference to the whole thing. He was sad and hurt that Iggy reacted like that sure, but it was to be expected. But the prospect of losing him as a friend?<p>

He just thought about one thing only - trying to keep himself positive. Even if Iggy didn't want to talk to him again, he knew that he had his other brothers to talk to and to look out for him. Sure, things would be different but he could manage. Lemmy had always managed.

The small Koopaling gave a guttural sigh and threw a rock to his right - no, he couldn't manage. What a stupid thing to even think about. He couldn't even believe he was being so selfish, trying to look out for himself and figure out how to get through this not caring about anything else. He had told Iggy the whole thing, and it was his responsibility to own up for it.

It had hit him when he sat up against a rocky cliff, far away from the prying eyes and judgemental gaze of the castle; he had messed them all up badly.

Iggy was going to tell everyone and that was going to be the end of it all. Bowser had kept them at home barely. This was the final straw. Larry, Ludwig and himself without a home. They would hate him for getting them kicked out. He should have kept his stupid mouth shut.

He let out a small groan as nausea rolled sickingly in his stomach. He didn't want to think about it. The suspense was killing him.

That is, if the worry didn't get to him first.

Lemmy sighed and hugged himself again, staring up at the amber sky. Sprinkles of dark clouds floated gently by overhead.

It was a stupid thought, but he wished he could fly like a cloud. Clouds were fluffy, soft and free. Oh, how he wished to be like that.

It seemed to relax him though. Somewhat.

When he closed his eyes, all he saw was Iggy's disapproving face on the other side.

* * *

><p>The photo felt strangely cold in his fingers. He wanted to look away, but Larry knew that if he did so early then he wouldn't be a second chance to see this. He had to take it all in. Commit it to memory, like he hadn't done before. He wasn't going to forget the true image of his true father.<p>

It was strange how different he looked in real life than in his head. Lemmy's words held a lot of pain in his recollection, and he drew a horrible monster in his mind. But reality was much more stranger than fiction.

Morton Sr was smiling. He was happy to have a friend by his side, a life that he had worked hard for, a koopa fresh out of an educational institute and ready to take on the world. How could he have such a negative influence on the family he had made for himself? How could he have committed such horrible things?

They were all questions that he would never get the answers to.

Bowser had noticed his reaction, or lack thereof, and took the photo from him gently. "It's funny, huh?" He nodded as he slid it back into the album. "Every time I look at that picture, I'm still surprised."

"How much do you look at it?" Larry asked.

"I'd say once every evening." Bowser sighed. "He was a big influence on my life, shame to say. He meant a great deal to me when we were just young lads."

"Then how come you don't talk about him?"

"Because Lawrence, I want to remember the good parts about him. Even if I cannot help but think about how bad he was... I at least want to honour the koopa who was my genuine best friend and not the monster he turned out to be. Every time a subject is bought up that involves him, it was just bad news."

Larry sunk into his chair. "So did he really... murder Morton's mother?"

Bowser's eyes widened. "How do you know that?"

"Lemmy."

"Huh... I guess he told you everything, huh?"

"Not everything."

"Well... yes, it was true. I'm surprised he still remembers that. But I guess he was there to witness it so I shouldn't be surprised." The King sighed. "If you were wondering, no we do not know why he did it. Just that he lost his temper and... well, that's enough to be said."

Larry sighed - he felt very ashamed. "Why did he turn so... evil?"

Bowser flipped to a particular page. "I have my theories. None of them good, but I think that he was torn up really hard about Clover's death." He landed on a picture of two couples sitting with each other in an old version of the dining hall - Larry recognised Bowser, Clawdia and Morton... but not the woman sitting next to Morton.

"Clover?" He asked with confusion.

"Oh... yeah Clover," Bowser replied uneasily. "That was the nickname we gave her because she was always lucky in everything. Her real name was Laura. She was one of Clawdia's friends from high school and, suffice to say, it was partly my fault that Laura and Morton met. That was just after I had made Morton an archduke of the Dark Lands as well so she saw his good side long enough to fall in love with him."

Larry just continued staring at the pleasant looking lady in the picture - was she his mother?

The King continued on. "But she knew something was wrong when Ludwig hatched. I have no idea why she didn't leave him or tell me or Clawdia anything, but the next time I saw them he was awash with a two sets of twins from different mothers. They ran off soon after - Laura was the only one who put up with him and raised all those kids herself."

"Yeah... Lem told me that she was sweet towards all of us."

"Heh I went over one time to see her in secret while Morton was out, and she was postively wrapped in you lot. It was quite amazing how strong she was in dealing with all this. I tried to give her a way out though... but she was having none of that," Bowser grimaced. "She thought she could change Morton and his cheating ways for the better, mold him back into the smart young man he had been when they had met. She was stubborn, I tell ya that much."

Larry was now staring at this lap.

"Unbeknownst to us, Morton had sired a boy while he was away on a diplomatic conference for me. I suppose that was one way to settle a treaty. We didn't know about this until after you were born and Laura died from her terminal illness. Morton came home with Morton Koopa Junior and his new wife from another kingdom. We all thought he had moved on quickly, but I sincerely think he was trying to get Laura back in some way. That was why he treated Stella, Morton Junior's ma, so strangely. Poor girl... she was lovely too. It was sad to see her try to get away from it all, but she couldn't."

"Couldn't you have done something though?!" Larry asked, sitting up now. "I mean, you were the king, right?!"

Bowser's voice briefly faltered as he gave a small shudder. "I... I did... but it was too late." His heart suddenly began to ache. "I had put it off too late because I had not heard from them or wished to check up with them... so when I finally did find a way to let her get away, Morton had already done it."

Larry was about to shoot back a response, but he took pause when he saw the King's emotional pain flowing through his expression. It was quite a sight to witness. But as quick as it came, Bowser's face had turned hard again and he continued on without a beat.

"It was enough evidence to see Morton out to the Fire Pits. Clawdia and I had to fight tooth and nail, despite us being the royals of this kingdom, to adopt you all. The advisors and archdukes of the kingdom contended that I was unfit to raise children, rationalising that myself putting a mentally unstable koopa in a seat of power was reason enough to deny it to me." He looked to Larry. "It was more democratic back then. Ugh, sitting in council rooms and sending off letters... it wasn't cool. But as you know, we managed to win in the end."

The Fire Pits... that was the prison that was out in the middle of the Lava Ocean. No one could escape from there. No one ever had nor dared to try. The thought of his blood father in such a hellish prison... he didn't have anything to feel for that.

"I'm sorry that you had to hear all that Larry," Bowser said, closing the album shut. "And I'm sorry for being so abusive to you last night. I... it was my fault. I should not have done that. But what Morton had done... not only to himself, but to me and my kingdom was beyond anything I could ever comprehend. You know why it is a sore subject now."

Larry just simply nodded. "It's fine, King Dad." He gave him a smile. "I just appreciate you telling me all this... this is just what I wanted to know. It's the harsh truth but I'm glad I know about it now."

His father returned a grin and, without warning, pulled him into a tight hug. What he didn't notice was the tears streaming silently down his son's face.

"Hey," He said to him gently. "Don't give your siblings shit about not telling you, alright? They've had it hard as well."

He felt Larry nod in their embrace.

When they seperated and Bowser looked into his son's face, he didn't see Morton in there. He saw a completely unique Koopaling whom he had raised right and was completely and utterly proud of. The only regret he could ever have about him was that he was not his blood father. But despite that, they were all family. He had given them that happily.

Larry spoke first. "I... I need to take five, King Dad," He said quietly, getting up from his seat. "I need to really think about all this."

Bowser nodded understandably. "Of course. Come find me if you have anything else you wanna talk about."

For what felt like it had been overdue in a long time, Larry Koopa knew that his father wasn't feeding him a lie. He was being genuine with that. It made it all the easier for him to leave the library with that bittersweet feeling in his stomach.

"Lawrence!" Iggy practically screeched at him, grabbing him by the arms. Larry was only minding his own business and heading through the foyer when his mad scientist brother had rounded the corner, seen him and was now accosting him with surprisingly sharp claws.

Larry had a mini heart attack. "Iggs, what's up?!"

He looked positively panicked. "I gotta find Lemmy! He isn't in his room or anything! Do you know where he is?"

"Uh... no," Larry grew increasingly concerned. "I haven't seen him since breakfast."

Iggy swore and nervously twitched, running his hands through his hair. "Damn it damn it damn it! I don't want to be responsible!"

"Responsible... for what?"

"I know what you guys did!" Iggy said loudly. "Lem told me! I gotta find him quickly! I'm afraid I've done something to him!"

"Wh-what..." He stuttered - he was actually surprised that Lemmy had gone through with it. Now he suddenly felt very awkward to even be near Ignatius at the moment. "What did you do to him?"

Iggy paced on the spot restlessly. "I don't know, I don't know! We just argued, I overreacted at him, oh god I feel so bad he's nowhere in the castle!" He looked at his younger brother with wild eyes. "Did I kill him?! Oh no if I did-!"

"Shut up Iggy!" Larry exclaimed suddenly, pushing him sharply on his shoulder. "Lemmy's not that stupid or overreactive! He's probably hiding somewhere. We just gotta find him."

As Iggy looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown, loud footsteps rounded the corner. "Oh thank heavens!" Ludwig panted, his chest heaving. "I thought I heard you two down here!" As soon as Iggy looked up at Ludwig, he screeched in terror but didn't run from his spot. When Ludwig responded it with a raised brow, Larry sighed.

"He knows," He elaborated. "Lemmy told him."

Ludwig paused. "Oh... well then," He said awkwardly. "What... what is the arguing about?"

"Iggs can't find Lem anywhere."

Iggy wrung his hands. "I don't care what you guys do, but if I've hurt Lemmy in some way ugh I won't forgive myself!"

Ludwig tried to calm him with gentle hands on his shoulder, but the scientist was too shaken up to relax. He had to find Lemmy. He had to find him quickly. He had to see what he had done to him. Ludwig looked at Larry, who just sighed - he was planning on going upstairs and getting some sleep but if Lemmy was in trouble, then he definitely couldn't leave him wherever he was to rot. Affirmatively nodding, he took Iggy by the hand, much to the surprise of him.

"Don't worry man," He said with a smile. "We'll find Lem safe and sound. Don't worry about it."

Iggy nodded and smiled uneasily back.

"Come on guys," Ludwig said, heading towards the front door. "Let's go find him."

* * *

><p>AN: Ugh, short filler chapter guys. I'm sorry for making you wait this long. I'm in a block at the moment. :(


	14. Everything Settled

A/N: Sorry for the longer releases, I've been taking my time on them. And thank you everyone for sending in suggestions of how I should frame the story and I have something in mind now. Much appreciated :)

Progression + a bit of fluffiness as a bonus for waiting so long. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Larry hadn't prepared for the amount of pain he was going through at the moment.<p>

He knew that even Lemmy, a wild child at heart, wouldn't be as stupid to run away from the castle or something like that because of a big fight. It was something he had come to know about him over the past few years, but unfortunately the same could not be said for Ignatius. It was particularly aggravating especially as they were twins, but Ludwig calmly explained to a rapidly turning blue Larry that it was probably just a case of separation anxiety.

Not that Ignatius was being offended by his older brother's matter-of-fact tone. He was too focused on a million bad thoughts running through his head while he clutched to Larry's arm for dear life. It was an amusing sight, as the few recruits walking down the hall had visibly shown. Larry just shook his head and tried to ignore the fact that he was losing feeling in his arm now.

Ignatius did not take well to having fights with his twin. Larry had seen them fight before but he had never seen him so restless and anxious afterward. Usually they'd meet up and apologise and everything would be normal, or Larry would have to drag two Koopalings at least four years senior and get them to make up like an exacerbated father. Now he was having a really strong sense of deja vu again.

"Ludwig," He groaned, trying to wrestle his arm free but to no avail. "We've looked everywhere..."

Ludwig folded his arms in thought. "Yes, and no sight of him." He turned around coolly and immediately fastened eyes on Ignatius, who was had been on verge of calming down until his words halted the progress. "I will theorise that he must be outside then."

Larry gave him a look. "That's crazy," He contended. "He couldn't have gone outside, because the courtyard's being used for drilling the new recruits today."

Ludwig nodded and didn't answer, instead opting to keep his stance and hope that Lawrence would eventually catch on to his insinuation. Of course, he was smart, and he knew that his brother understood when his eyes widened.

"No way, no way. There's no way he could have-"

"Run away?" Ludwig proposed. "Maybe. We have combed this castle from the basement to the attic, all thirteen floors - you don't mean to tell me that you don't believe me?"

Larry growled and attempted another escape attempt. "Lemmy's not that stupid!"

The eldest raised an eyebrow. "And since when were you so rational in the midst of an emotional crisis, Lawrence?"

He was about to answer back, but surprisingly, the meek voice from Iggy stopped him.

"So, I made him run away...?" He asked sadly, his head bowing.

Larry shook his head. "Nah nah, he didn't run away," He reassured. "Ludwig's just talking out of his ass. You know Lemmy, he's not _that_ stupid."

Ludwig gave a small huff and looked indignant.

"Wait... _'that'_ stupid?" Iggy questioned, but Larry just laughed.

"Come on! He's had to hang out with us all our lives."

"Charming." Ludwig deadpanned, although he couldn't help but smile when Ignatius laughed a little bit at Lawrence's stupid self-deprecating joke. It was a relief to see that he could be calmed down a little bit. Perhaps it wouldn't be as stressful then.

The youngest nodded his head towards the main entrance. "Come on, we'll ask the moat guards if Lemmy checked out."

Ludwig nodded and began to lead the pair again. "Alright then, Lawrence. Come hither."

* * *

><p>"Iggy, let go of my arm, it's gone dead."<p>

"Huh? ... Oh, apologies Lawrence."

"How can you have such an iron grip... actually, I don't want to know."

"Gross, Lawrence."

"Don't act so surprised, Ignatius."

* * *

><p>If Larry could be surprised at what he was seeing from Ludwig at the moment, he would just laugh and point it out to Iggy. But now wasn't the time. And to be honest, he was a little frightened of the tranquil fury that he knew Ludwig was going through at the moment. After all, he was talking to a new recruit who had the unfortunate job of being the moat guard and there was little point in wasting his energy over such a meek little soldier who didn't know the peculiar quirks of the castle and their inhabitants. Still, it was scary.<p>

"What do you mean you let him out there by himself?" Ludwig asked slowly; Larry started to back away as soon as Iggy joined in with his own frown.

"That was what he wanted, sir," The soldier rambled. "Master Lemmy said he wanted to go out and we couldn't exactly refuse him."

"On his own?" Iggy spoke up. "Without anyone to escort him?"

"We thought he was perfectly fine-"

"You said he went in the direction of the Badlands!" Ludwig snapped, throwing his hands in the air. "Looking sad as well! Did that not send up any warning to you?! What business do you think Lemmy would have out there?!"

The soldier paused, but then gave a small shrug. "I don't know, Master Ludwig - it was not any of our business."

Ludwig growled and shoved the unwitting idiot out of the way while Larry signaled for the other guard to lower the bridge. "Your apathy might have potentially gotten Lemmy hurt! If we find him with even one tiny little scratch on him, that will be on your head."

As Iggy winced at the thought, Larry came to the rescue. "Yeah but that won't happen now," He said as he began to drag the two across. "Because he will be fine!"

Ludwig simply gave him a look that said he re-evaluate what he just said, but the youngest wasn't having any of it. They were now outside the safety of the castle and within the wilds of the Darklands so it would be important if they focused on the task at hand. They began to walk in the direction that the soldier had helpfully pointed at - it was in the direction of a clearing that they used to play at when they were younger before they grew up and had to be confined inside the castle.

"Holy shit Ludwig," Larry murmured as they ambled down the path. "I've never seen you that silently angry before."

Ludwig bristled, as if he was offended at Larry's statement but said nothing. He still had his temper that he didn't want to unjustifiably throw onto his brother. Larry just gave him a skeptical look before shaking his head and falling back into line with Iggy.

"Hey," He greeted softly. "You doing okay?"

Iggy nodded. "Yes, I'm as fine as I can be. Just worried, that is all."

"Fair enough." Larry sighed and put his hands behind his head casually. "So... you know about..."

Another nod from Iggy silenced him. The full realisation of what was going on had hit him with that one confirmation, and Larry suddenly found himself at a loss for words. It was like a few weeks ago all over again. That awkward feeling came over him again when Iggy was looking at him silently. Was he judging him? Probably... he didn't seem perturbed by the whole thing but that could just be explained as him being tired from the emotional breakdown he most likely had. But Larry had gotten to know his mad scientist brother better and the look he was giving was just one of confusion.

"Why?" Iggy asked quietly. "Why did you all do this?"

Larry's gaze lowered to his feet. "I don't know," He said honestly. "At first I thought it was because I was just curious, but then ... everything just happened. I can't explain it."

"You fell in love, you mean." Ludwig spoke up, looking over his shoulder at him. Larry smiled and nodded affirmatively.

"Yeah, I did."

"So... you two are a couple, then?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah... yeah, pretty much. But then Lemmy came along..."

"And I suppose he was the exact same case as yourself, Larry?"

Larry simply nodded.

"It can be quite a shock, Ignatius," Ludwig slowed down. "I wouldn't blame you for your reactions."

Iggy took in a deep breath. "It was quite a shock. I never thought Lemmy to be like that... I always figured he was too busy pursuing his goals to have time for relations."

Larry tilted his head. "What do you mean? You two are like glue."

"Yes, yes I suppose that was the case once upon a time," Iggy said this with a tone of reminiscence, which prompted Larry and Ludwig to exchange worried looks. "But I feel like I've been distant from him lately. We still hang out, he still sits with me in my laboratory and I sit with him in the courtyard while he practices his acrobatic moves but lately I've been feeling like I haven't been knowing him as well as I thought I have."

Larry felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. He did not intend to make Iggy feel that way at all.

"Ignatius, you are probably feeling that way because of what Lemmy had told you," Ludwig replied in his usual logical tone. "And no matter how much you think you know someone, there will always be things that you will not know about them. I wouldn't take it too personally."

"You know what confuses me the most though, Iggs?" Larry cut in, prompting a confused look from both parties. "How can you stomach being with us at the moment? I mean... come on."

Iggy shrugged. "I have my opinions, but that does not mean that they will change how I see all of you."

"That is very forward-thinking of you, Ignatius," Ludwig said with a brief smile. "It takes a lot to put your thoughts aside, especially in the wake of such revelations."

"Oh, just how I wish I could explain how one could lust after a sibling, and of the same sex as well. Lawrence, aren't you heterosexual?"

Larry grinned, not put off by Iggy's tone. "I thought I was, but I think I can say I appreciate a taste of both."

"... Ludwig?"

"I was, how they say, 'in the closet' for the past couple of years." Ludwig replied without a beat.

Iggy scratched his chin in silence. "Huh," He murmured. "I guess you were right then."

"Don't tell him that, he'll have a smug look on his face for the rest of the day, I can't stand it." Larry folded his arms indignantly as the eldest gave a hearty laugh.

The clearing wasn't as grand as it once was... or maybe nostalgia was to blame. Either way, it was pretty awful looking thanks to the harsh conditions of the Dark Lands tearing away at the beautiful rocky cliffs and surprisingly soft ground. Now it just felt like each step was cutting into your feet. Larry gave a bemused smile at the hot springs, happy that they were still there. However, he had little time to dwell on that considering that Iggy's voice immediately pierced through his daydreams.

"Lemmy!" He had exclaimed, before taking off towards the cliff face.

Indeed, the small Koopaling was sitting up against the wall with weary eyes. He barely had any time to register the fact that Iggy had pulled him into a hug.

"I-Iggy...?" He sputtered, before looking up and seeing the approaching Larry and Ludwig.

Larry looked triumphant. "I told you guys he was fine."

"What?" Lemmy chuckled, letting out a small yawn. "Were you guys worried about me?"

"Of course we were!" Iggy finally let go of him, confident that he was physically okay. "Were you thinking otherwise?!"

The small Koopaling sighed and stared down at his legs. "I-I thought you hated me or something..."

Iggy laughed. "Oh come on, like I would hate you!" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Yeah it was a bit strange for me to comprehend, but I wouldn't be here with Ludwig and Lawrence if I truly hated you and everything you had done, right?"

"Y-yeah... you're right, I guess..." Lemmy sniffled. "So... you're not mad at me? You don't hate me or anything?" He looked up at his twin brother hopefully.

"What did I just say? Of course not! In fact, I will go as far to say I appreciate you confiding in me something so heavy."

From behind them, Larry and Ludwig felt like a big burden had lifted off their shoulders and they exchanged happy looks with each other. It was nice to see a fight resolved so quickly, especially when the topic was something that no one ever recovered from. But they all knew things would be different, that was for sure. Larry knew that he would never be able to look at Ludwig and Lemmy the same way as he did before, but in the end that was something he was happy with.

Would Iggy be able to do the same thing? So far, it was promising.

"Why did you go all the way out here anyway?" Iggy questioned. "You know it's dangerous out here."

Lemmy shrunk back in embarrassment. "I know but I wasn't thinking... I was just worried that I had made a mistake or something..."

"And you cared this much to walk all the way out here?"

Larry smiled. "That's dedication." He piped up.

With the wind blowing through them, Iggy gave a sigh and rolled over onto his behind, the sooty rough texture of the earth piercing his fingertips. "Look everyone," He announced. "I did not think in a million years I would have to be dealing with this situation but... I can see that it has strengthened bonds amongst all three of you. If it makes you happy... then, well I cannot fight against it. Even though I think it is disgusting, you are my brothers and I won't ever think any less of you all. I am just happy that you are all happy."

Lemmy stood up slowly, scooping up the sketchbook that had been laying by his side the entire time. "You mean it Iggy?"

Iggy nodded confidently and stood up as well. "Of course Lem."

"That is a relief to hear," Ludwig said, who had been tapping his fingers against his arm anxiously before. "I think we all appreciate what you have said Ignatius."

Larry nodded. "Yeah."

Without warning, the lanky Koopaling grabbed his smaller twin brother and hoisted him up on his shoulders; Lemmy barely was able to react or hold onto his book.

"Come on, you gotta be tired," Iggy said cheerfully. "Lets get back to the castle."

Larry couldn't help but laugh along with Lemmy when he went cross-eyed again from the sudden movement, and together the four brothers shared laughs and high spirits all the way back to the castle. Every time they had their fears about Iggy simply putting up a front and saying he was okay with it when he was really not, all it took was one look at him playing cheerfully with his twin to dash the negativity.

* * *

><p>Lemmy almost jumped out of his seat when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and kiss him on the snout. A familiar laughter sounded out as he tried to compose himself, while he was still in the grasp of the random stranger that had entered his room without notice.<p>

"Wow Lawrence." He said, although he couldn't help but laugh at how absorbed he had been with his drawing.

"Lawrence? You never ever call me that." Larry smirked and leaned up against his desk. "What's the special occasion?"

Lemmy gave him a playfully annoyed look. "For almost giving me a heart attack."

"Not my fault that I knocked on the door several times and called out for you."

"You did?"

"Nah, not really. I just barged in and you didn't notice me so I figured I'd take the chance."

Lemmy laughed. "You're so mean!"

"Oh, and you think you're any different?" He giggled as he ruffled his older brothers mohawk. "So, you seem mighty chipper this evening. I suppose Iggy hasn't been giving you shit."

"Nope, he's been fine," Lemmy sighed and put down his pencil. "I was worried for a while but he really convinced me that it doesn't matter much to him."

Larry shrugged. "Even if he wasn't, he would have to deal with it anyway."

"Oh come on Larry, you don't think he'd be that close-minded?"

"Nah nah, of course not. It was just that moment where we were all holding our breaths." Larry grimaced at the alternative scenario, before scratching the thought. "Anyway what are ya drawing if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's fine," Lemmy said, before Larry leaned over and looked at the scribbles. "Just us four today, you know?"

The youngest nodded and found a small smile creep up on his snout at the sight of the drawing - it wasn't hard to make out the four figures walking along together. They were walking along a path, Lemmy perched on Iggy's shoulders and pointing out something in the unseen horizon. Ludwig and himself were laughing and smiling along with them. They were just four brothers alone and surrounded by crisp white paper, with only sketched pencil markings giving them their recognition. But that was all that mattered.

He smiled and tapped the paper. "You're getting good at this."

Lemmy blushed and shook his head. "No.. no I'm not."

"Don't be so modest. It's pretty amazing, in my opinion."

"Well... you know... this is just something I like to do, I guess. It's like a diary, but instead of words I draw my thoughts."

That made sense to Larry, considering what he had seen in those pages over the past few years. Whether or not he really recognised it, Lemmy had great artistic talent and was really good at expressing himself. If he was Ludwig, he would start critiquing him and going on about how the style of his art invoked feelings in him or something like that. It was true though, but Larry didn't have the diction to really say it.

Instead he just opted to swing his legs back and forth. "You're still really talented. I hear you can make money off that kind of stuff."

"Do you ever stop thinking about money?" Lemmy laughed.

"Only when I'm with you or Ludwig."

"Wow, we're really special then."

Larry smiled. "You know it." But then the smile quickly faltered, and Lemmy grew suspicious. He tilted his head and looked at him questioningly which did not go unnoticed by Larry, who quickly wrinkled his nose at him. "What? What are you staring at?"

"Something bothering you?" He asked delicately. Knowing all the ruckus that went on today, Larry probably didn't want to talk about it.

But he was surprised. "King Dad pulled me aside and gave me the truth about our past." He said matter-of-factly. "I've just been... thinking about it a bit, that's all."

Lemmy nodded. He was expecting that someday, but he was surprised to hear that their father had pulled him aside so willingly and told him the whole story. "So I guess he told you about your mother and all that?"

"Yeah. He told me how he and our father were friends, that Ludwig and I are the only ones who are full blooded brothers and you're our half and you know... all that good stuff. Pretty much what you told me on the way back here." Larry sighed and curled his fingers around the edge of the desk. "I don't even care about how much of an asshole our father was. I just... I don't know. The whole explaination he gave me was just heavy."

The small Koopaling nodded along with, before taking his brothers hand and holding it affectionately. He didn't say a word to him but he knew that the gesture spoke more than any of his words ever could. Memories came back to him and the feelings associated with it and, while he was jealous that Lawrence didn't have that association, he was still happy that he finally knew the whole truth. That was what he had wanted all along.

Larry sniffled and his voice dropped low. "I just... I just wish I could meet her again."

"I feel the same, Larry." Lemmy replied in turn, before he slowly pulled himself up onto his chair and wrapped his brother in a tight hug. He felt him reciprocate, his larger frame trembling in his grasp and his nose sniffling desperately in an attempt to not cry. He felt the hot breath on his shoulder as his brother tried to come to terms with the fact that he would never see nor remember his blood parents. It was sad because he deserved to see them. Lemmy knew that he loved King Bowser like his own father, but blood was thicker than anything else in the world.

Larry pulled away from him and awkwardly looked away. "S-Sorry," He mumbled. "I kinda just... broke down. You were probably having a nice time until I interrupted you."

"Don't be like that," Lemmy chided him with a smile, wiping off a tear from his face. "You know I appreciate your company."

The youngest appreciated that greatly - he knew that he wasn't exactly the best Koopaling to be around, so Lemmy accepting him and his stupid emotions was a big deal for him. Fucking Lemmy and his stupid amazing big soft eyes and handsome smile that always radiated warmth and support. He couldn't stop staring at them.

"I love you Lem." He said softly. "Really... I do."

Lemmy responded with another blush. "I love you too Larry." He became aware that he was being kissed again by him, but this time it was more romantic. A feeling that he was starting to become very familiar with. He accepted the gesture with no hesitance at all. Larry pulled them close together, but Lemmy was the one who really tried to put up a challenge. He fought him with gasping breaths and pleasured moans and, although Larry was fighting back with his own vigor, it was obvious that he was exhausted from the events of the day.

He was letting the small Koopaling lead the way. And Lemmy was enjoying it.

All the memories of days before were rushing back to him in bursts. He remembered the reason why he had even accepted the offer in the first place.

He cursed Larry inwardly for being such a lovable guy, and praised him for that exact same reason.

As they broke away from their session, he became temporarily confused when Larry started chuckling. "What are you laughing about?" He asked suspiciously.

Larry giggled. "Nothing. You're just getting better at it. You haven't been practicing on anyone else, have you?"

"Would it be a problem if I was?"

"No, of course not," He playfully flicked him. "But I'll admit I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a bit possessive of you."

Lemmy was surprised. "Possessive? Do I really mean that much to you?"

"Just a little bit," Larry emphasised. "But yeah, you mean a big deal to me. Even though I could tell Ludwig wasn't happy with how subdued I had been acting when we were looking for you. But inside, I was panicking somewhat. I knew you weren't so stupid to run away but there was that little bit inside of me that was thinking otherwise. To be honest I wanted to punch Iggy when he came up to me screaming that he had hurt you in some way."

Lemmy smiled, taking his brothers words to heart. "You would never punch him." He explained.

Larry laughed. "You know I wouldn't, but there was that split second moment."

"Well obviously you were smarter then that."

"Obviously."

The youngest let out a yawn and stretched his arms. "I think I'll be taking my leave, Lemster." He said casually, getting to his feet. "Just wanted to make sure you were doing fine."

"I am. Thank you Larry." He watched as his brother made a beeline for the door, and then decided to speak up. "Actually, Larry?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if we hang out for a bit?"

Larry smiled and immediately shut the door. "Lonely?"

"Yeah... you could say that."

A nuzzle on the neck made him shiver. "Who am I to disappoint?" Larry chuckled. "Let us hang out."

* * *

><p>AN: Again, thank you for still hanging onto this story. I have an awful track record of not getting things done, so this is serious progress for myself. I hope you all have a good day.


	15. Greener Fields

A/N: We're getting to the finale. Sort of. Just setting up everything. Could be predictable what's going to happen. Maybe not. Perhaps you will see.

* * *

><p>Without the worry of Iggy spilling a really delicate secret about the three of them, Larry usually woke up in the mornings with a little bit less anxiety. Today was no exception; the thought of waking up to a day where he could be assured that he would not lose his job and home. But there was still the other big problem that had overtaken his thoughts.<p>

Bowser had not said anything in the following week after they had their little heart-to-heart in the library. Nothing about his insubordinance, nothing about reconnaissence... heck, nothing about work in general. He was just a grumpy-ass king who was running around trying to figure out ways of attacking the Mushroom Kingdom again while under the radar. It was scary not knowing what his father was thinking. On the bright side, at least he didn't know about the little secret relations that were going on amongst themselves.

The suspense was unbearable though.

It was that bad that he couldn't even concentrate on the guitar, even though that was one thing in the world proven to relax him. Instead he was just plucking some strings awkwardly, hoping something audibly pleasurable would result. All he got was stunted rumbles of different notes.

"Fuck this," He muttered grumpily to himself and set it back down in the corner. "I'm going stir crazy..."

His reflection was proof of that; even though he had spent many nights with both Ludwig and Lemmy under the sheets of whoevers bed they fell into first, Larry looked as ragged as someone who hadn't gotten sleep in a week. Maybe tonight would be the night. In the meantime, he quite fancied himself some coffee. The kitchen wouldn't mind him barging in while they were preparing lunch and making him a big mug of something zesty.

As he licked his lips at the thought of that, a knocking on his bedroom door quickly diverted his attention. Sighing grumpily, he sulked over and was ready to snap at whoever had the audacity to not be Ludwig or Lemmy. The person ouside his door was not either of them, but Larry couldn't bring himself to be grumpy when he saw him.

"Morton!"

Morton laughed in his gravelly voice and embraced his younger brother. "Larry! I missed ya bro!"

"Y-yeah! Me too!" Larry looked at him in surprise. "When the heck did you get back?"

"Just now, actually. Roy and Wendy landed with me as well."

Before Larry could reply, Roy suddenly appeared from behind Morton with a visible scowl on his face.

"Ah, there ya are, yah twerp!" He said irritably. "Can't believe ya made me do all dat work!"

"Oh shut up Roy!" Wendy cut in, lugging her suitcase in the background. "You've been complaining about it for two weeks!"

Roy folded his arms as she and Larry greeted each other with a hug. "Yeah well, it wouldn't have been so bad if I didn't have to travel for hours between all da kingdoms!"

"What do you want Roy, a medal?" Larry snapped. "I'm sorry, okay! I needed the extra help!"

"Hah, yeah, right; that's why ya needed to come back early."

"That was because King Dad wanted us to pull out, knucklehead. Not my fault!"

Morton got in-between his two brothers. "C'mon guys," He commanded, already sick of the fighting. "Just get over all this, alright?"

"You guys can fight all you want. In the mean time, I have more important things to do." Wendy said, flicking her head back in an entirely dramatic fashion before sauntering off to her room, away from her idiot brothers. Roy immediately stepped away and faced her.

"Yeh don't wanna stick up for your brother, huh?!" He bellowed across the hallway. "Fine then, go and put on your face woman!"

Wendy just simply gave him the finger before vanishing.

Roy sighed grumpily and went over to pick up his suitcase, mumbling under his breath obscenities before he took his leave as well. That left Larry and Morton standing there awkwardly. Larry was especially red in the face, indicating that he was not in the mood for any kind of shit. Morton noticed immediately.

"Well then," He scratched the back of his head. "Just wanted to drop by and say hi."

Larry nodded. "What are ya gonna do now?"

"Just unpack my stuff. Nothing too exciting."

"Mind if I join ya?"He asked. "I'm bored as fuck, Ludwig has vanished off the face of the earth and Lemmy is playing with his balls or something."

Morton snorted and picked up his suitcase. "Can't believe you're STILL making that joke, Larry." He ambled off towards his room and put on a sarcastic tone of voice. "You make the best jokes."

Morton's room was a pretty strange affair - one half of his room was dedicated towards the pursuit of bodybuilding, while the other had musical equipment strewn all over the place. His prized electric guitar sat proudly against the wall. His desk was cluttered with musical sheets, training regimes and other stuff that Larry dare not look through lest he get nightmares. Morton would probably punch him as well, but the stocky Koopaling was a sensitive soul. He wouldn't hurt a fly. But he would hurt a Mario brother.

He couldn't help but see him in a different way, in light of the recent things that Bowser had told him. It was very strange to contend with, seeing his brother and realising that was what their father had looked like as well. But Morton was way different.

"So," He started, lugging the suitcase onto his bed as Larry leaned up against his desk. "What's been going on?"

Larry shrugged. "The usual; King Dad plotting against the Mushroom Kingdom, Junior being a little shit, Ludwig being anti-social, Lemmy and Iggy being their own blob of crazy."

Morton chuckled and began to unpack his equipment. "Ludwig was in the hangar when we touched down."

"Really? Shit, I haven't been able to find him all day."

"When he saw me, he greeted me in his panicked sort of voice, turned red and then ran away," Morton raised a brow at the image. "I don't know what was up with him and I didn't have a chance to say anything."

"He's being a weird little shit again," Larry said grumpily. "I don't want him doing a repeat of last time."

"Yeah... I can understand that."

"Usually that means he's either done something bad or he's hiding something he doesn't want to tell me."

Morton shrugged. "Maybe he's sick or something."

Larry didn't even bother to humour his brother on that theory. He knew it was total bullshit.

"Well obviously it's annoying you, Larry." Morton drummed his fingers on his suitcase in thought. "Maybe you should try his room and ask what's going on with him?"

"I was going to get coffee actually... I haven't been sleeping well for the past week."

Morton tapped his cheekbone and nodded. "Yeah you got marks on there. I was surprised when you wanted to hang out with me. Only time you ever want to is when you want to beat me at something."

"Well yeah, that's true," Larry stood upright. "But it was nice to see ya back, Morty. You're a welcome sight."

"Oh... well, thank you Lawrence. Don't let me keep you." He smiled genuinely and went back to his duties.

Larry made a beeline for the kitchen immediately.

* * *

><p>A cup of joe in one hand and a clenched fist in the other, Larry was on a mission to track down his stupid brother. While he wasn't exactly in a rush to confront Ludwig on his behaviour, there was still a sense of urgency. He knew that he would draw it out, say whatever was bothering him at the most inappropiate time and things would get tense. Larry didn't want that. His nerves were already wracked enough and he swore that if Ludwig was going to clam up after everything they went through last time, he swore he would punch his tooth out.<p>

He was being jerked around enough.

"Ludwig!" He slammed his fist against his bedroom door. "We need to talk!"

When he got no reply, he growled lowly and repeated the knocking.

"Ludwig! Get your damn ass out here now!"

"Larry?"

Junior was there staring at him with a befuddled expression. He just stared right back at him, looking like a fool with his fingers wrapped around a mug and smacking on Ludwig's door like there was a fire hazard just on the other side. He didn't even bother to compose himself for his little brother.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Just wondering what the noise was." Junior replied, leaning up against the door. "You looking for Ludwig?"

Larry rolled his eyes. "No - I like to scream his name and knock on his bedroom door as a hobby."

"You don't gotta be so rude about it! I'll tell Dad you're being mean to me!"

"Bring it on then!" He challenged, splaying his arms out. "I don't give a shit, Junior. I've suffered worse than his angry roars."

"You're lying. You're the leader of the Koopalings Larry, why would he do such a thing?!"

"Look, just leave me alone, will ya? I just gotta find Ludwig because he's avoiding me again and I am not in the mood to deal with his shit."

Junior folded his arms. "I saw him down in the library." He said simply, which caused Larry to look at him with narrow eyes.

"The library?"

"You think I'm lying?" The youngest challenged right back, sticking his chest out at him. "Yeah I saw him in the library."

"The hell are you doing in the library?"

Junior continued his tough act. "I read too, you know! I'm not as dumb as everything thinks I am!" Although everyone knew that Junior was growing into that stage where he had to seem old and tough (something which Iggy had dubbed a 'Roy-ism'), Larry was immediately suspicious of the fact that he was trying way too hard. The little fucker was hiding something that he thought Larry gave a damn about. Maybe some other time, but not now. He simply waved him off and took off towards the staircase.

"Thank you!" He called out before he began to descend down again. The library. The fucking library. God damn. Again. He would have to step in that stupid old place again.

The huge doors to the library creaked open loudly. Larry was confronted with the monstrous labyrinth of books and dust yet again for the second time this week. If Ludwig was here, he would have heard his entrance. That meant he had nowhere to run. To his right was the silent rooms and he immediately spotted a faint glow through the blurred window.

Indeed, Ludwig was sitting there writing something on a piece of paper by hand. One of the old lanterns sat next to him and illuminated not only the paper and the stack of papers next to him, but himself too.

"Who did you shake down to find me, Lawrence?" He asked before looking up at him. "Don't look surprised. I could smell your coffee."

"Junior." Larry replied simply, walking over and sitting down opposite him.

Ludwig chuckled. "Ah yes, our dear youngest was down here as well. We talked for a bit and then he went off somewhere and began to rummage around in the personal section. He seemed anxious to find something there but it was none of my business anyway." His small pupils looked up at his brother and immediately he looked worried. "Are you okay, Lawrence? Have you been sleeping well?"

"You'd know that earlier if you weren't avoiding me again."

He put down his pen and sighed. "A very true statement. I have been avoiding you Lawrence, because I am one to admit I always fall into bad habits."

"Ludwig... I'm your boyfriend," Larry dipped his head. "I thought you would... you know, at least trust me instead of making me worry and do the runaround. You know how much that pissed me off." He expected him to fire off a reply and then they would start a huge argument and not talk to each other for ages and then he would be moping with Lemmy for support. But on the contrary, Ludwig simply took the parchment in front of him, spun it around and slid it over to him.

He picked it up silently and read it over.

"Ludwig," He started, looking at him intensely. "This is an invoice."

The eldest simply nodded.

"For a villa in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Indeed." When he saw Larry's intense expression, he began to elaborate. "Lawrence, King Dad's intent for me to continue work as I did for him five years ago has made me realise I have run my course here at Castle Koopa. My travels have broadened my perspective of the world and I believe a home to call my own somewhere lovely is the best plan for myself."

"So you bought a house and are intending to move out? And were you even going to tell me this?"

Ludwig stuttered. "S-soon, I quite assure you-"

"For fucks sake Ludwig!" Larry yelled, slamming the table with his hands. "Did you not fucking learn from last time?! You know I don't like when I'm kept out of the loop on this kind of stuff and I trusted you when we got together! And now you're planning on retiring when I specifically told you that I bargained for you to stay here!"

"King Dad told me all about what he had intended to do and what you had done for us. You know I appreciate that Lawrence, but he ultimately stands by my decision for the move."

The youngest bristled. "You told him before me?"

"Considering he is the King, Lawrence, yes I believed it was quite imperitive that I tell him of what I was doing." Ludwig said with a firm expression, growing more and more indignant that his boyfriend was not celebrating his moving out and instead focusing on some petty thing that had happened ages ago. "I believe you are just under the spell of the results of your insomnia. I would hope you do believe me when I say I was planning on telling you first thing when I had finalised everything-"

"That fucking doesn't explain why you have been avoiding me like the plague! Were you so ashamed of how you would have to look at me and tell me that you were leaving for good?"

"What can you say to someone you love so dear that you have to leave them Lawrence?!" Ludwig snapped. "I am fully aware that I am driving a chisel between us, that I am forcing you to choose between myself and your obligations. I am not some perfect koopa who is withholding this information just to spite you! Stop being so goddamn selfish and realise that this is something I believe must happen, even though I do not like it!"

"Ludwig..." Larry breathed.

He approached his lover with a solemn expression. "I don't want to leave you," He murmured. "But Castle Koopa is not doing me any favours, especially in my age. There is still so much I want to do with myself. But I feel so selfish for doing so because I'd be leaving you behind. And Lemmy as well. You and Lemmy are the two best things in my life. If I had my way, I would have taken you two along with me."

"But that can't happen..." Larry finished. He realised his hands were shaking when Ludwig took them and held them softly.

"I was not telling you this because I was conflicted on how to tell you. I was ashamed of myself for turning my back on you. However, I was not withholding this information just to make you angry or toy with you like some sort of plaything. Far from it, Lawrence. I..." He took in a deep breath and said this with a begruding tone. "I am imperfect. I wish I could have the courage to just say whatever I wanted. But it doesn't work like that Lawrence. That's something I have quickly grown to realise."

Larry stared back, unsure of what to say or how to react. He wanted to be angry at him. He wanted his stupid dumb thoughts to be right and to justify himself for making such a stupid oaf of himself. But he was so tired. He couldn't fight back. Instead, he did the only thing he knew what to do in situations like this.

He fell into a hug with his beloved. "I'm going to miss you Ludwig." He said, stuffing his snout into his shoulder.

Ludwig reciprocated back and lovingly rubbed his head against Larry's. "I am sorry," He murmured. "I hurt you and made you feel bad. You are right... I should have told you earlier."

"Just... just shut up," Larry replied with a faint smile. "I'm just happy you're doing something that you want. I reckon you deserve it."

"Lawrence please... I know those words and I know they're masking how you really feel."

"Well I'll just learn to fucking deal with it," He chuckled. "Besides, it's only the Mushroom Kingdom right? Fucking tiny distance. I could drop by easily."

Ludwig just replied with a hum of confirmation, holding his brother tightly and not wanting to let go. He just wanted to apologise for all the bad things he'd done to his lover, to tell him that everything was going to be okay... but they would just have to compromise. He had to be fine with that.

"Lawrence. I know you've had to let go of everything you have ever wanted over the past few years and bow to the whims of everyone but... may I ask one favor of you?"

Larry looked at him. "... Yeah?"

"Will you please be there with me when I unpack everything and move in? I would like to have you, and Lemmy as well, there."

"Ludwig," Larry said with a smile. "I wouldn't say no even if you had a wand against my head."

* * *

><p>The announcement of Ludwig's departure made Larry feel surprisingly dull at the dinner table. Although he feigned surprise like the rest of his siblings, inside his stomach he was feeling a sense of bittersweet welling up. Ludwig wasn't dying. He wasn't disappearing to some corner of the world like last time. He was just moving out. That was what he wanted. He's not abandoning them all. He had to keep telling himself that.<p>

"Bullshit!" Roy had exclaimed as little bits of food flew out of his mouth - Morton leaned back in his chair subtly to avoid any incoming projectiles.

Bowser snapped at him. "Roy! Language!"

"I'm sorry King Dad but I can't believe for a second that Egghead is moving out! The black hole of snobbery and arrogance is leaving us!"

"Oh don't worry Roy," Ludwig smirked. "I'm sure someone will develop those traits in my absence."

Wendy was particularly interested. "How did you manage to get a house over there?!" She asked, probably imagining Ludwig's house in her mind to be some grand fancy mansion.

"Thank King Dad there. He was the one who argued that all citizens of the Dark Lands, including us, should be allowed travel and citizenship in the Mushroom Kingdom and vice-versa." Bowser looked particularly proud of that. Larry was always sure in his mind that it was a good way for him to plant soldiers in the Mushroom Kingdom by the time the peace treaty inevitably expires.

He chuckled and took a bite of some lettuce. "Those fungiheads didn't want that. Didn't want us untamed wildlife in their precious little kingdom. Shit, just wait until Ludwig moves in. Then they'll have something to complain about!"

Ludwig laughed. "Lawrence!"

"I'm just happy for you Kooky."

"So are we!" Lemmy said, gesturing between himself and Iggy. "We wish you the best of luck in whatever you are doing!"

Ludwig straightened up. "Thank you, Lemmy and Ignatius and that reminds me; Lawrence has offered to help unpack on the day of my moving in. Lemmy, Ignatius? Are you two free as well? Personally, I would appreciate it."

"Yeah sure, Luddy! I'd love to help out!"

"Of course Ludwig. I am touched that you would even consider us."

Roy chuckled wryly to himself. "Heh heh heh, look at the foursome here guys." He teased.

Larry just threw a glare at him and ate his food in silence for the rest of the evening.

* * *

><p>AN: Totally not obvious foreshadowing there. Nope, not at all! You should really not expect that.

... I blame you guys.


	16. A Promotion

A/N: Not quite there yet, almost though.

* * *

><p>Larry always felt weird whenever he stood in an empty room. He always thought that rooms should never be empty, if he ever delved into random conversations in his head about decorations. Even though the dungeons were empty as all hell, at least it had a few things here and there. The room he was standing in, however, made small shivers up his spine. He had been so familiar with the intricacies of this particular place; he could name where the great big bookshelf that held all of his prized books was, where the grand piano had stood proudly next to the window overlooking the rolling hills of the Dark Lands and even that fancy wardrobe dresser that held most of his expensive clothes would usually be sitting next to his bedside.<p>

But now Larry was just standing in the middle of a bedroom that had a bunch of boxes scattered around. The only thing that remained was his magnificent king sized bed. That was also to be taken down and shoved into a box the next morning. It was a bitter realisation to swallow even if he did try to tell himself that it wasn't that much of a big deal and he could visit him whenever he wanted. But it was a big deal. A positive /and/ negative big deal. He would have to take the good with the bad.

He realised that he had been standing still for a while when flexed his fingers and felt the stiff tiredness that associated with keeping still for too long. It was something he was way too familiar with, but never ever got used to it. His job required it but it didn't make it any less better.

The door opened behind him and Ludwig strolled in with a handful of books, no doubt taken from the library, under his arm.

"Hello Lawrence." He greeted simply as he strolled over and pulled back the flap on an unopened box. "How are you feeling?"

Larry shrugged and helped him with putting the books in. "Good and bad." After a pause, he elaborated. "Good that you're still pursuing your dreams, bad that you're leaving."

Ludwig sighed as he taped the box shut - the last one for the night. "I'm sorry you feel that way."

"No, it's fine," Larry shook his head. "I'm just nervous for you."

"Nervous? I didn't think you, of anyone in this world, would be nervous for your dearest." He mused.

"Fuck you man, I care about you."

Ludwig chuckled along with his lover and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I know you do. You've never shown otherwise." He looked into his eyes. "I hope you know that I do too. I'm not abandoning you or anything like that."

"Anything would be better than last time."

"Please don't remind me Lawrence. That was a shame I'd rather forget." Larry nodded silently. "So... have you thought about it?"

Larry sighed and let his arms drop. "I don't know - even if you all run off, I've still got my duties here. King Dad is counting on me."

"But you wish to follow your heart and that is perfectly fine."

"What about you?"

Ludwig raised a brow. "What about me?"

"What would qualify for you as 'following your heart'?" Larry asked seriously. That made the eldest give pause, wondering what would be the honest thing to say. Or better yet, the thing to say that wouldn't end up offending him. But then he realised that not telling the truth hadn't gotten him any good thus far. So he decided to have trust in his boyfriend.

"Staying with you," He answered. "Or perhaps taking you along with me. Fighting King Dad... that is if you wanted to."

"But you wouldn't be happy just here with me, would you Ludwig?" Larry gave him a reassuring nod. "I'm not going to be angry."

He begrudgingly shook his head. "No... I'm sorry, Lawrence. You mean the world and beyond to me but there are so many things that I want to do first. Moving out of this castle and away from my implied duties is going to help me achieve that greatly. I wish that you could be there when that happens, but I understand that you have a life as well. One here, with great opportunities and privileges."

"... This fucking sucks." Larry said, pressing himself in the hug tighter now. "We've only been an item for a few weeks."

"You will have Lemmy at least - he treats you well." Ludwig reassured, a confident feeling swelling in his stomach that Lemmy would be a better boyfriend to Larry than he ever would be. He had made him happy for the past three years. There was no reason to stop now.

The youngest sighed into his shoulder. "I want both you **and** Lemmy though. I love you both so much. Shit's gonna be suck without you."

"Well perhaps you two can drop by someday on your day off then," Ludwig suggested as he nudged his lover up with an affectionate press of his snout. "I'm not leaving for two years like before. I will be within distance of visiting easily."

"I know, I know... it's just that you're leaving. That's just... crap. No matter how you spin it."

"Just remind yourself of what I just said. And just remember that I'm closer to you than you think."

Larry couldn't help but chuckle. "Fucking hell that's cheesy."

Ludwig grinned. "But it's true, isn't it?"

"Yeah... yeah it is. I'll always think of you man."

"And I will be thinking of you all the time Lawrence. You are such an amazing koopa."

"I hope you find what you want, Ludwig," Larry said genuinely, holding his boyfriend's hands tightly. "You deserve to be happy."

Ludwig smiled and tried to push away the thought that he didn't deserve this beauty in front of him. "And you too. I hope that we both can find what we're looking for." He caught a quick glance of Larry's beautiful blue eyes before he pressed his lips up against his for an intended gentle kiss. But Larry seemed that he didn't want to let go and instead held onto him, pushing himself onto his unsuspecting boyfriend. Of course Ludwig accepted it without a moments thought, realising that this could be the last time they could ever do this.

With the way he felt Larry's sharp claws scratch up against his spine, it was obvious that he was intending something more from this. Ludwig would be a fool not to accept.

His eyes closed in the moment, just listening to their sounds of pleasure as they played with each other tongues, feeling content to let him lead them to whatever may happen.

A loud knocking on the bedroom door reverberated throughout the room without warning, causing the two brothers to jump back instinctively in surprise. While Larry was furiously red in the face, Ludwig had simply sucked in cold air and composed himself instantly. Although it was no secret that a tinge of irritation was welling up on his features. Of all the interruptions to happen, why did it have to happen now? His fist clenched as he answered the door - a Hammer Brother was standing out.

"What do you want?" Ludwig asked with a weary expression, and the Hammer Brother snapped to attention immediately.

"Master Ludwig, I request Master Lawrence's presence for a quick second - Lord Bowser sent me for him."

Larry walked over curiously, but still red. "What's up?" He asked.

"Lord Bowser requests your presence in the council chambers for an urgent matter."

Ludwig looked unsure at his brother. "Did he say what it was about?" Larry asked.

The Hammer Brother shook his head. "No, sir - just that you should come down there when you are finished helping Master Ludwig pack up."

Larry's eyes moved back and forth as he wondered how to reply. He really didn't feel like talking to King Dad at the moment.

"I'm almost done," Ludwig came to the rescue. "There are some things I'd like Lawrence to help me with, but that can wait until after."

The messenger nodded as Larry stepped into line with him. "I'll see you in a few then." He said simply, waving his brother off. It was a hard task trying to mask his irritation, but at least Ludwig had given him a good excuse to come back to his room now. Thank god that he had a quick mind sometimes.

A million theories formulated in his mind about what King Dad wanted to talk about with him in private. None of that good, of course. The most likely option was the insubordination at Toad Harbor. If the fallout from that was anything good, he would have been called in immediately. The fact that Bowser had taken so much time with this (a few weeks) was what worried him. He was a mastermind deep in the recesses of that brain of his. He employed brute strength with intelligence to form a modus operandi that hasn't been replicated by anyone thus far.

"I will be taking my leave then." The Hammer Brother said as they stood outside the council doors. Larry gave a small nod to dismiss him before turning to face the giant doors that seperated him between his home and his job. Except he could potentially be losing both.

He summoned all his strength to push the metal doors open and they swung out together with a massive squeak. As the noise cleared, Larry heard voices talking amongst themselves. Bowser was sitting on the tallest chair in the room, flanked by Kamek and Junior. It was a scene all too familiar to him. Larry didn't like the first impressions so far.

Bowser straightened up from his casual pose when he saw his son enter. "Lawrence, glad you could make it!" He gestured to the seat in front of him, which Larry hesitantly sat down on.

"What's... what's going on?" He asked, looking up at both the Magikoopa and his youngest brother.

"Important things, something that I couldn't hold off on. Considering you are heading over to help Ludwig move in tomorrow, you have forced my hand in this."

Larry anxiously gripped the armrests. "Forced your hand in what?"

Bowser chuckled, much to his confusion. "I know you're thinking about Toad Harbor, but this will tie into that." He cleared his throat. "So... over the past few years I have spent a great deal of time consulting about the future of Castle Koopa and the Dark Lands. As much as I would like to be a mighty King forever, there will be a day where that will all come to an end. And I wish to be assured that in the future, the Koopa legacy will live on proudly. Lawrence, you might not be bound to royalty by blood, but your loyalty to us has known no bounds. You are as much as my son as Junior and that goes for all of your siblings too. I wish to ask one thing of you."

"What is it, King Dad?"

All three of them smiled. "I wish for you for become the Hand for Junior; an advisor, a bodyguard, someone who a king can rely on when he reaches the low points in his reign and believe me, there will be many. I ask you Lawrence because you have displayed skill as a leader of a regiment unmatched by anyone else that I've known. You are smart, charismatic and most importantly of all, strong. Junior wants you to be by his side when he steps up to the throne."

Junior nodded enthusiastically. "That's right!" He exclaimed.

Once again, Larry had found himself speechless. He couldn't believe it what they were saying to him! They wanted him to be the right hand man for Junior which was the second most powerful job in the whole kingdom? Junior really wanted him that badly to serve him? He wanted to think that this was some sort of joke. He peered suspiciously at Junior, wondering if he was going to burst out laughing and everyone would say that they were just joking. But no. For once in his life it seemed, Junior was deadly serious. He had a look of anticipation on his face.

What was going to be his answer?

"If you're not kidding me," He finally replied, sweeping his gaze across the three. "Then... I will gladly accept."

"I would say that is a good choice Lawrence," Bowser smiled and snapped his fingers at Kamek, who promptly pulled out his scepter. Larry felt some apprehension spike up within himself, but relaxed when Kamek simply conjured a bandanna that was similiar to Junior's but was coloured a fierce orange like Bowser's flowing hair. It floated slowly over to Larry and he got a better view of the markings on it - it bore the symbol of Bowser with jet black outlines printed on it.

Kamek gestured to it with his wand. "You better hold onto that, Master Lawrence," He said. "But do not wear it until your ceremony."

Larry's head snapped up. "C-ceremony?"

"Well yes!" Bowser laughed. "We have to celebrate this occasion, of course!"

Suddenly he felt nervous - celebration? A ceremony just for him? Larry never took well to large crowds... at least, the ones that paid attention to him. He grabbed the floating bandanna and felt the magic dissipate from it instantly. It felt soft and comfortable in his hands.

He was going to be the Hand... the first Hand of Castle Koopa. He was finally moving on from reigning in his siblings to something greater.

"But wait," He said. "What about Toad Harbor? What has this got to do with that?"

"Ah yes, the insubordination you committed," Bowser gave a low hum and perched his fingers together. "While I would definitely punish a lesser soldier for doing such a thing, no such fate would come of you Lawrence, nor your siblings. I believe that you may have been right in some regard that day. As long as you promise to never ever do such a thing again and you take orders from myself and Junior when he steps up, and I'm sure we can let that little incident slide."

There was a catch. There was always a catch. But he sounded genuine enough. Larry stared unblinking back at his father, trying to find some hint of him putting up a front. But he couldn't.

He bowed his head. "I won't, King Dad."

"Good, good. Now put that away somewhere and run along - we will take care of your inauguration ceremony." As Larry got up with shaking hands, Bowser stopped him quickly. "Oh, and tell your siblings if you want. Either way I will be making the announcement tomorrow."

"Y-yes, King Dad."

He quickly exited the council chambers and didn't stop until he reached the hallway outside of his bedroom. His mind was trying to comprehend what had just happened and what he had just accepted, but then he looked at the orange bandanna that was clenched tightly in his hand. It clicked on him. He had just accepted this. He had accepted such a supreme position of power. Despite compromising Castle Koopa with his sub ordinance he was awarded with his. And he had said yes.

His stomach continued to do butterflies of nervousness as he stashed the bandanna away in his bedroom dresser. The thing he was most worried about was telling Ludwig; after all he was planning on leaving the castle someday and he knew that he was thinking the same thing. But now he had done something that guaranteed that he was stuck here for life. His hands shook with nervousness as he wandered back to Ludwig's room, wondering if it was the right thing to tell him.

He opened his bedroom door without a second thought - he would be a hypocrite if he kept his mouth shut. The lectures he gave about being forthright with anything bothering you would be thrown right back in his face.

Ludwig was leaning up against the box full of books and reading one until Larry had let himself in. "Welcome back Lawrence." He smiled.

"Thanks." The youngest simply replied. "Suppose you're curious about what I was called down for."

"Toad Harbor?"

"The subject came up at the end and King Dad decided to not punish any of us. He... uh, actually offered me something."

Ludwig tilted his head in curiosity. "Oh?"

"But that means I will have to stay in the castle forever."

"What is it, Lawrence?"

Larry let out a small breath. "They asked if I wanted to be the Hand to Junior when he takes the throne. Apparently I am perfect for the job."

"And you took it, right?" Ludwig said, leaning forward with anticipation. When Larry confirmed it with a meek nod, he was surprised to suddenly be hugged tightly. "Oh Lawrence, congratulations!"

He blinked. "C-congratulations?"

"Yes! What a privilege you have been offered!" The normally stuffy nosed Koopaling almost gave a shriek of joy. "To serve the next king of the Dark Lands in the way you deserve!"

"W-what?"

"Lawrence, let's face it; you've had to deal with your siblings your whole life and trying to coordinate everything amongst ourselves. I think it is high time you deserve some sort of promotion to that."

"So you're not angry?" Larry asked unsure.

Ludwig shook his head "Of course not! I'm proud for you Lawrence! You were obviously born for this."

"... You think so?"

"Yes! Don't you worry about that!"

Ludwig had ended that with a patronising pinch on his cheek, which the youngest laughed and slapped his hand away from. Such a stupid teasing little gesture, but it made Larry feel much more relaxed now.

"King Dad is going to make an official announcement tomorrow," He explained. "And the ceremony... well shit, I don't know when that will be."

"Whenever that is, I will be there most definitely."

Larry smiled. "Thanks. I couldn't give a damn if no one turned up except you and Lem... and Iggy too. He's grown on me the past few years."

Ludwig laughed. "That is good. I am just so proud of you. I never thought I could be any more prouder of you, if I'm honest."

"Shut up Ludwig you'll make me blush." It was too late already as Larry had already gone red in his cheeks. He wasn't used to such high praise and compliments. Or maybe he had gotten a whole lot of them and was too busy focusing on not messing up. Either way, his boyfriend couldn't hide his teasing smile at how embarrassed he had gotten and decided to rile him up with another kiss. Larry accepted it - if he couldn't see his face then fuck it, he's fine with that.

However he felt Ludwig trying to press him on further and while he would go along with it seeing as it was their last night together, he was not feeling in the mood. The sudden offer piled on the fact that he was going to lose Ludwig once again shunted any energy he had out of him. Instead he just let his head rest on Ludwig's shoulders.

"I'm sorry," He sighed. "I really don't feel like doing it at the moment. I've got a billion thoughts rushing through me at the moment."

Ludwig let go of him slowly and nodded in understanding. "Of course Lawrence; it's a hard thing to get your head around." He smiled and nudged his lovers head up. "Hey, don't feel bad. You can visit anyway some other time. I know you love me all the same."

"Damn right I do." Larry gave him a gentle kiss. "So when should I be up?"

"Normal time. I'm getting some of the recruits to help pack my things into my airship so that'll run through breakfast."

The youngest gave a nod, remembering that 'normal time' for Ludwig was not the same 'normal time' for him. "Okay then," He said, awkwardly making his way out. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. And... yeah, sorry..."

Ludwig shook his head and playfully shooed him out. "You're fine Lawrence. Go on, get some sleep. It's probably for the best, considering we'd be up all night anyway."

"Don't I know it?"

They laughed and parted ways, but Ludwig just stood there leaning against the door frame as he watched his boyfriend trudge back to his room. Something within the eldest begged him to get as much as Lawrence as he possibly could before they would separate for real. He didn't even realise he would have such a hard time letting him go. Ludwig was an adult, one past his prime of living out a military life within the castle. There was so much to do, but he knew that leaving everyone behind was one of the real problems he would face within himself.

At least, as he turned off the torches with a flick of his scepter, there was one thing he could be rest assured about. Larry would be here forever. At least he knew where he would be so if he got lonely, he could see him.

And that thought was all it took for Ludwig to roll over once and then fall asleep peacefully.

* * *

><p>Larry found himself jolted awake out of a dream he couldn't remember by some incessant banging on his bedroom door. Groaning sleepily, he rolled over and looked at the time - quarter past seven. That was indeed normal time for Ludwig to get up, but he didn't need to smack on his door so loudly. It was giving him a bad headache.<p>

"Alright, alright!" He got up and ran a hand through his mohawk - even though he couldn't see himself, he knew he had a bad case of bed hair. Oh well. Nothing a little shower couldn't solve. A million thoughts about what to say to Ludwig ran through his mind. All of that dissipated instantly when he saw that it was Iggy who had woke him up.

"Oh! You're up Lawrence!" He had greeted him, to which he responded with a deep scowl.

"Yeah, because you woke me up."

Iggy didn't seem to care though. "Well either way, do you mind if we talk?"

"Yeah whatever... just give me a sec." Larry yawned and rubbed his eyes groggily. His reflection wasn't exactly flattering to him and it had confirmed how he felt the last night. He couldn't sleep. Well he did sleep, but he was as light as a feather. Heck, even a feather could have woken him up. Too much thinking about Ludwig and the accompanying butterflies in his stomach had made him into a nervous, restless koopa. As he began to brush his teeth, he had a mini heart attack when he noticed that Iggy was standing in the ensuite doorway, leaning against the frame.

"I need your input on something." He said, ignoring the look he was being given. "Look, it's important okay? It's about Lemmy."

Larry pointed to the toothbrush in his mouth as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Iggy waited patiently until he was done.

"Yeah? What about him?" He finally asked.

"Y-you know Lemmy well."

"Not as well as you."

Iggy followed Larry. "Yeah but still," He looked anxious... again. Larry tried to hide his annoyance at another potential situation he'd have to defuse. "I... I need your input on something. I mean, you hung out with us for years and you might know something about Lem that I don't."

"Not likely." Larry began to comb his mohawk in the mirror. "What's up with you Iggy? Why'd you have to talk to me this early in the morning?"

The lanky Koopaling ran his claws nervously up his right arm. "I'm confused."

"About what?"

"He wanted to talk about how he felt about you and Ludwig, probably because he still feels that I'm still not comfortable about his secret. But he told me how much he adores you and... I don't know. I felt a bit envious of that. I guess I'm just used to being in his spotlight and now he's so focused on you."

Larry raised a brow. "That so? You got a problem with that?"

"No! Not at all! I think it's nice that Lemmy is taking interest in others but... I don't know... it feels like everything is different now."

"Shit happens Ignatius; I know it's not exactly the nicest thing ever but if he loves someone, then you can't stop him. No matter who it is." In the reflection of his mirror, Larry saw his brother clench his fists in annoyance.

"I know that!" Iggy snapped, looking more frustrated at himself than anything else. "I'm not trying to stop him! I've just been confused on how I feel about all this..."

With that sentence rolling off his tongue, Larry's brain suddenly snapped to attention. It was as if all of his tiredness had jumped off into the fast spinning cogs of his brain. The realisation came to him as he stared back at himself, and Iggy standing behind him.

"Holy shit," He breathed, turning around to stare at him. "You're in fucking love with him, aren't you?"

Iggy stared back at him incredulously. "What?!" He exclaimed. "You cannot be serious Lawrence!"

"Fuck off with that bullshit. You're talking like you have a crush on him. Trust me, I'm the king of that."

"What? What are you saying?"

Larry didn't take his eyes off him. "You're in love with him. Not as a brother, but something more. You don't know why. There's something that compels you to chase after this feeling, but instead you deny it. You act like there's nothing wrong, you go on with life as normal until you find out that he's in bed with someone else. Now your heart is fighting with your brain. Did you really think you could pass this off without me knowing?"

When he didn't get a response in turn, the youngest just sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. Iggy stared back at him, ready to fire off another argument. Larry could just imagine the scenario, where they'd fight and fight all day and everything would turn into an awkward mess. But he just watched as his expression changed from indignant anger to misery. That was what confirmed it for him.

"Come on man, I can understand how you feel. He's a funny, cool and loving guy. I always thought that he should have gone out more, pick up some of the ladies." As Iggy stammered and tried to get a coherent sentence out of his mouth, Larry just stopped him. "Look you're ashamed. You feel dirty. You feel like you're a useless and disgusting piece of shit. I know because I felt like that when I realised I loved Ludwig and Lemmy. But in the end of it all I'm glad to have their love."

He saw Iggy's pupils focus on him and his mouth quiver. "I just... I was just so upset when he told me..."

Whether it was sympathy or something else, Larry pulled his tall brother into a hug. "Come on man, don't get sad about it. I thought there was something off about you anyway."

"Really?" Iggy chuckled, who had accepted the hug back.

"Yeah man. I'm not easily fooled."

"Of course, of course..."

Larry smiled. "I think it's adorable. You mean the world to Lemmy. He's in the same boat as us so what's the harm in speaking up about your feelings?"

He adjusted his glasses. "I suck at doing that."

"Well you got there eventually. Besides, if you don't, I will."

"Now I remember why I don't tell you these things." Iggy sighed, rubbing his temples. Because Lawrence would inevitably force your hand in the interests of not keeping a secret under wraps. Damn him. But as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was right.

He sighed. "Fine, I'll tell him when we get back from the Mushroom Kingdom. That make you happy?"

"Very." Larry nodded with a devious smile as he opened his door. The bell that signaled breakfast was ready rung throughout all the castle. Larry licked his lips, suddenly thinking of what kind of breakfast to have today. As the two brothers began to descend the staircase, he snuck a quick look at Iggy. He was attempting to hide his nervousness, much to the amusement of him. He was showing how much he sucked at that.

As they walked into the dining hall and Lemmy greeted them with an enthusiastic wave, Larry sympathised with Iggy.

Anyone would fall for someone like him.

* * *

><p>AN: Not a big surprise considering you all knew this was coming.


End file.
